Teach, Doc
by Twilets
Summary: Bella Swan is a 20years old single girl who is Forks high schools next P.E teacher. Carlisle Cullen is a single vampire doctorr with six vampire teenages. What will happen? Will it all turn out ok in the end or not? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Pov.

I slowly woke up to see the sun shinning through my windows for the last time for a very long time. You are asking why and the answer is because i am moving to rainy Forks Washington to be the new P.E teacher at Forks High School. I am 20 years old and i love to teach kids how to play sport and i keep myself fit. My name is Isabella Swan but you must call me Bella, Isabella makes me sound too old and i am single and have been for the past three years. I got out of bed, showered, dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, put my shoes on and then grabbed my bag. I have already bought a house in Forks and sold my old house here. The new owners are moving in today, i shipped all of my other stuff over a week ago i only kept a bag of clothes and stuff. My mum and her husband Phil (He isn't my real dad) died a year ago in a terrible car accident, stupid drunk drivers and my dad well the last i heard of him was that he was living in Forks. Mum never talked much about him, she left him and took me with her when i was only 4 years old so i don't know if he is alive and still living there or not. I guess that i will find out soon. I got a taxi to the airport and boarded onto my plane. The plane took off, i looked to my right and next to me sitting down was a short girl with black spiky hair she looked like a little pixie and then next to her staring out the window was a tall looking guy with blond hair. The pixie girl looked at me and smiled.

Pixie-Hello.

Me-Hello.

She had beautiful gold eyes. The guy looked at me now and so did he but his were more of a butterscotch colour.

Pixie-My name is Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper.

Me-Its is nice to meet you Alice and Jasper my name is Isabella but please do call me Bella.

Jasper-Hello Bella and you too.

Alice-Ok Bella what brings you to this side of the world?

Jasper-Alice.

Me-It is ok Jasper. I am going to be the new teacher at Forks High School.

Alice-The P.E teacher?

Me-Yeah how did you know?

Jasper-We go to that school. We are coming back from a small holiday.

Me-Oh ok.

Alice-So are you here by yourself?

Me-Yeah i mean i have lived in Forks before but my mother left and took me with her when i was only four years old. I don't really know anyone and yes i am single.

Ali-We moved here two years ago with our family.

Me-So what you two live together with your family?

Jasper-Carlisle our father adopted us all in. There is six of us. Ali and myself, Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and Esme we aren't really related so it is ok for us all to date.

Me-Yeah i understand that and i am fine with that, it is great that you all have someone to love.

Alice sighed.

Me-Whats the matter?

Alice-We all have someone but our father. He is so sweet and caring that we all know that he is wishing that he has someone to love but he is too caring to let anyone of us to help.

Jasper-He says that he is happy but we all know that he isn't.

I sighed,

Me-Thought-That sounds like me.

Alice-Are you ok Bella?

Me-Yeah just thinking.

The plane landed and the three of us stood up and walked of off the plane.

Alice-See you at school Miss?

Me-Swan.

Jasper-Miss Swan.

Alice-Hey are you related to Cheif Swan?

Me-I am not sure. I haven't seen my father for over 16 years.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and Alice, Jasper and i started walking.

Jasper-You look alot like him.

Me-Well then i will have to check that out then.

Five people ran over to us then, they all have the same beautiful eyes but all in differen't shades and they are all really beautiful. I faced Jasper and Alice.

Me-So i guess i will see you two at school.

Alice-Yep second period.

Jasper-See you then Miss Swan.

I heard the girl with blonde hair ask Miss Swan, second period? What are you two talking about?

Alice-She is our new P.E teacher. Miss Isabella Swan.

I looked at Alice, she smiled and said Sorry her name is Miss Bella Swan.

I was about to walk away when.

Alice-Bella.

I faced her.

Me-Yes Alice.

Alice-Let me introduce you to my family.

Me-Umm ok.

Alice-Well you already know Jasper so lets go to the next couple shall we, Ok um Rosalie is the blonde bitch.

Rosalie-Thanks Alice.

Alice-Anytime Rose. Then we have Rosalie's boyfriend.

I sighed.

Me-Emmett and let me guess he is the big muscley one with his arms around Rosalie the blonde bitches waist right?

They all laughed but Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice-Yes that is true. Next.

I faced the other couple.

Me-So that must make you Edward and Esme. Correct?

Edward&Esme-Correct.

I faced their father last.

Me-And you must be Carlisle. Their wonderful father.

Me-Thought-OMG he is soo hot and beautiful.

Ed chuckled.

Carlisle-That is correct.

Edward-How much did you two say on the plane?

Jasper-Not much just saying names and talking and stuff. Nothing that will interest you.

Edwrad-Haha.

Emmett-So are you related to Chef Swan in anyway?

Me-Not sure like i told Alice and Jasper i haven't been to Forks in over 16years. When i was four mum left dad and took me with her all the way to Pheonix. I haven't heard from him or seen him since then.

Emmett-Oh.

Me-Well i better get going. Bye all and it was nice meeting you all.

Alice-Bye Bella. See you at school Miss Swan.

Alice hugged me and when she pulled away i left. I got into a taxi and it took my to my new home. I paid the man, got out, grabbed my bag and walked inside my house. I started to fix up my house, it was 8pm when i was finally finished. I ordered take out for dinner knowing that i need to go shopping after school tomorrow. After dinner i took a shower, got into my pj's and went to bed early that night after setting my alarm for 6am.

Carlisle's Pov.

Bella walked away and i watched her. I kept looking after her until i couldn't see her anymore, i then turned and faced me family. Jasper, Alice and Edward had knowing smirks on their faces.

Me-What?

Alice-You know what.

Me-No i don't.

Rosalie-Do i even want to know?

Jasper-One day maybe.

Me-Lets just get home shall we?

Jasper-Yes lets go.

We all walked out to Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Edward got into Edward's Volvo and they sped off while Rosalie, Emmett and myself got into Emmett's jeep and he sped off. When we all got home, we all ran into the loungeroom and sat down on the couches.

Rose-So how was it?

Jasper-Very sunny and hot.

Me-Why did you two go to Pheonix anyway?

Jasper&Alice-Said quickly-No reason.

They are both lieing and i know it.

Me-Thought-Since when do my own kids lie to me?

Ed-Never.

Me-Thought-Then why start now?

Ed put his head down.

Ed-I am sorry father.

Me-Why are you doing it?

Em-What are you two talking about?

Ed-Because we are doing it for you dad.

Me-How?

Alice-Blurted out-Because you will find your soul mate.

That kinda shocked me. I didn't expect that.

Me-What?

Jasper-You find your other half.

I got up and ran into my room to get ready for work.

Bella's Pov.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, i stood up, turned off my alarm and got ready for my first day teaching P.E at such a small school. After i was ready, i grabbed my bag, got into my car and drove to the school. I walked into the front office and over to the lady behind the desk. Her name is Mrs Dawn.

Me-Hello.

She looked up at me.

Mrs Dawn-How may i help you?

Me-My name is Miss Isabella Swan i am the new P.E teacher.

Mrs Dawn-Ahh Miss Swan this is your class times, roles and other stuff.

Me-Ok thanks.

Mrs Dawn handed me everything, i said bye and walked out into the hallway to see it full of students. I started to walk to class when.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Whether i should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Pov.

I was walking to the gym for my first class when i heard someone yell Miss Swan from behind me so i turned around and saw Alice, Jasper and Emmett running towards me. They stopped infront of me and Alice hugged me.

Alice-Hey Miss Swan.

Me-Hello Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

Jasper&Emmett-Hello Miss Swan.

Me-Do i have any of you in the first period?

Jasper-Emmett and myself.

Alice-Then you have myself in second. Rosalie and Esme in Fourth and Edward in fifth.

Me-Oh ok.

Emmett-What are we going to be playing?

Me-A sport.

Jasper-Haha.

Me-I have to get going and sort the classes and stuff out.

Alice-See you.

Me-Ok bye.

Emmett-Alice we will talk to you after.

Alice-Ok.

Emmett and Jasper walked with me into the gym and into my office in there. I sat down behind my desk while Jasper and Emmett sat down on the chairs on the other side of my desk.

Me-What have you all been doing in P.E so far?

Emmett-We have played soccor and basketball.

I looked down at my class roll for first period.

Me-We aren't playing sport today.

Jasper-Then what are we doing?

Me-The beep test. You all haven't done it yet this year and you were suppose to do it last week.

Emmett-Oh.

The first bell rang. I picked up my class roll and went into the hall. Emmett and Jasper walked over to the changerooms. I picked up the cd for the beep test and walked over to the cd player, i put it into the cd player and got it ready. I turned around to see my first class sitting down on the floor in a circle and looking at me. I picked up my class roll and walked over to them.

Emmett-Miss Swan.

Me-Yes Emmett.

Emmett-I am here.

Me-I can see that Emmett.

I faced everyone else.

Me-Hello everyone my name is Miss Swan and i am going to be your new P.E teacher.

I then did the attendence sheet.

Anthony-What are we going to be playing today Miss Swan?

Me-We are doing the beep test today, so can everyone please stand up in a line behind the first black line.

They did as they were told. I put the mark sheet on the stage.

Me-Once you have done as much as you can please write your score down on the piece of paper here on the stage next to your name and please don't cheat.

Class-Ok.

I walked over to the cd player.

Me-Ready?

Class-Yes.

I pressed play and so they started. Em and Jaz are the last two still running and everyone else is cheering them on. Ten minutes before the end of class they stopped running and walked over to the stage and wrote down their score. I turned off the cd player and walked over to the students.

Me-Very good everyone. You all did well.

Class-Thankyou.

Me-You all may go and get changed out of your P.E uniform.

The class left and i went to my office. I put my last class attendence sheet away and picked up my next classes one and walked back into the gym. The bell rang and Alice ran over to me in her P.E uniform.

Me-Hello Alice.

Alice-Are we doing the beep test aswell Miss Swan?

Me-Yes you are.

Alice-Ok.

The rest of the class walked in and sat down. I introduced myself, did the attendence sheet and then they did the beep test, same thing for the third class. I am now watching my forth class do the beep test. Most of the class in out there is about six students left running and we have about 15 minutes until the end of class when suddenly i heard a few girls screaming from behind me. I ran over to them.

Me-Whats wrong girls?

Rachel-Sarah is bleeding.

I faced Sarah and saw that her wrist was bleeding. I took off my shirt leaving me in my two singlets and held my shirt to Sarah's wrist and applying pressure to slow down the bleeding.

Me-What happened Sarah?

Sarah-I was playing with my big safetly pin when i acciedently cut myself.

Sarah looked like she was going to faint.

Me-Sit down Sarah.

Sarah sat down on the floor. Esme walked over to us.

Esme-My dad is on his way, he is a doctor.

Me-Ok thanks Esme.

Esme-No problem.

Esme walked back over to Rosalie. I faced Rachel.

Me-Can you please get Sarah a drink of water?

Rachel-Sure.

Rachel ran out of the hall and i faced Sarah.

Sarah-I hate the sight of blood.

Me-Don't look at it and you will be fine.

Rachel ran over and handed Sarah a bottle of water.

Sarah-Thanks.

Rachel-No problem.

I am still holding pressure to her wrist.

Sarah-Sorry about ruining your shirt.

Me-Don't worry about it. I can always just go and buy another one.

Carlisle kneeled down next to me with his doctor bag.

Carlisle-What happened?

Me-She was playing around with a big safely pin. You know the big ones.

Carlisle-Well lets see what you did.

I removed my shirt from her wrist. The bell rang.

Me-You all may go to lunch.

Everyone left leaving Carlisle, Sarah and myself. Carlisle cleaned her cut then stitched it up.

Carlisle-There you go just don't do too much otherwise you will re-open the stitch.

Sarah-Ok.

Carlisle-The stitches will desolve by themselves in about two weeks, if they start to hurt or anything come see me.

Sarah-Will do and thanks again Miss Swan your a cool teacher.

Me-Anytime and thanks.

Sarah stood up, grabbed her bag and left. Carlisle and I stood up and faced eachother. I went and turned the cd player off, took the cd out and then faced Carlisle again.

Carlisle-Bella?

Me-Yes.

Carlisle-How has your first day been?

Me-Good.

Carlisle-Thats good. Well i better get going. See you around.

Me-Ok and yeah i hope so and thanks for coming here.

Carlisle-Anytime. Bye.

Carlisle left, i walked into my office, put my class attendence sheets away and then walked out of the hall and into the cafeteria. All the students are sitting and eating their lunches. I walked past the Cullen's table to see Carlisle talking to his kids.

Emmett-MISS SWAN!

I faced him and crossed my hands over my chest, my shirt with Sarah's blood on it is still in my hand.

Me-Yes Emmett.

Emmett-Does Eddie's class also have to do the beep test?

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Me-Every class is doing the beep test. Rosalie and Esme's class was just cut short.

Esme-Is Sarah alright?

Me-Yeah Dr Cullen stitched her all up. She is fine.

Rosalie-Thats good.

Me-Yeah well i gotta go i have to go throw out this shirt and get another one.

I turned and walked out of the cafeteria and over to my car. I opened the boot, put the bloody shirt in there to throw out when i get home and put a clean shirt on. I will have to go for a run after school i thought. I closed the boot and walked back into the school and into my office. I sat down at my desk and ate my lunch. Fifth and sixth period P.E also did the beep test. When the bell rang telling you that it is the end of the day rang i walked ino my office, got all of the class attendence sheets and my stuff, walked out of my office and locked it up. I walked into the front office and handed her the class attendence sheets. I walked out to my car, got in and drove to the shops. I did a weekly's shopping, drove home, put it all away, threw the bloody shirt out and then changed into my running clothes. I grabbed my ipod, phone and keys. Walked outside, locked up the house and put my ipod on, i started running. I got home at 5pm, had a shower, got dressed into my pj's and went and cooked myself some dinner.

Carlisle's Pov.

Me-Anytime bye.

I walked out of the gym and into the cafeteria over to my kids.

Ali-Why didn't you ask her out?

Me-Alice.

Ali-Everything works out great dad trust me.

Ed-We can all tell that you like her.

Me-That may be true but she is so beautiful and breakable.

Em-The Doc likes the P.E teach.

Bella was walking past.

Em-MISS SWAN!

Bella turned around and faced Em.

Bella-Yes Emmett.

She asked folding her arms over her chest, she is still holding the top that she used to cover up Sarah's cut.

Em-Does Eddie's class also have to do the beep test?

Ed silently growled, he hated it when people called him Eddie. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes.

Bella-Every class has to do thee beep test. Rosalie and Esme's was just cut short.

Esme-Is Sarah ok?

Bella-Yeah Dr Cullen stitched her up. She is fine.

Rose-Thats good.

Bella-Yeah well i gotta go i have to go throw out this shirt and get another one.

Bella turned around and left.

Emmett-She is a nice person.

Me-Yes she is.

I looked at my family.

Me-Behave and i will see you all after school.

I walked out to my car, got in and drove back to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for my second day of work.

"I hope everything goes better today" I said to myself.

I drove to school, walked into the front office and grabbed my class attendence sheets and then walked into my office and sat down at my desk. I still had 20 minutes until my first class. They are going to playing indoor hookey today. I heard someone knock at my office door.

"Come in" I said.

The door opened and Mrs Dawn walked in with someone who has to be the cheif of police because he is wearing a police jacket.

"Miss Swan Cheif Swan needed to speak with with" Mrs Dawn said.

"Thats fine and thank you for bringing him to me" I replied as she left.

I looked at Cheif Swan.

"Please sit down Cheif swan". I said.

Cheif Swan sat down and looked at me.

"I was told that a women named Isabella Swan moved into town and is the new P.E teacher i had to come and see"Cheif swan said.

"See what?"I asked.

"See if you were my daughter Isabella Marie Swan". He answered.

"What is my mothers name?" I asked.

"Renee" He answered.

"Charlie?" I asked shocked.

"Hey sweetie". He answered smiling.

I ran over to Charlie and hugged him gentley.

"I have missed you soo much Bells. I tried to find where your mother took you but i couldn't find you anywhere". He said sad.

"It's ok dad i missed you too. I haven't got much of a memory of you but i really want to get to know you dad". I replied also sounding sad.

There was another knock on my office door. I pulled away from the hug and stood up. I wiped away the tears that have fallen from my eyes. I didn't even know i was crying until now.

"Come in" I called.

The door opened and the Cullen kids walked in well they all walked besides Alice who skipped in.

"Miss Swan" Alice sang.

"Yes Alice" I replied.

Charlie stood up and hugged me.

"I gotta get going now Bells". Charlie said.

"Come over for dinner. Please dad". I asked.

"Sure sweetie i will be there at 6:30pm". He answered.

"Ok see you then bye" I said.

"Sure by Bells" He replied before leaving.

I faced the Cullen's and smiled before sitting down in my chair.

"Whats up guys?" I asked them.

"So he is your dad?" Emmett asked.

"Yes he is". I answered.

Alice is bouncing on her feet.

"Did you six need anything?" I asked smiling.

"We need to ask you something" Alice answered smiling at me.

"And does this question have to do with P.E?" I asked them.

"Nope" Edward answered this time.

"So what is this question about?" I asked.

"Our dad" Emmett blurted out.

I thought why are they asking me about their dad? What would they possibly want to know?

"Yeah and what about him?" I asked curious.

"Do you like our father?" Rosalie asked.

Oh now i know what they want to ask me about.

"Umm yeah why?"I asked.

"If he asked you out would you go out with him?" Alice asked smiling at me.

"Where is this going?" I asked ignoring Alice's question.

"No where if you don't answer the questions". Rosalie answered.

"Why do you want to know if i want to date him or not?" I asked even more curious to see where this is going.

"To see if you will break his heart or not" Rosalie said getting angry.

"I could never break your fathers heart". I said without thinking.

After i realised what i said i covered my mouth with my hands. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all burst out laughing.

"So you do like him" Alice screamed happily.

I sighed and put my hands on my desk.

"Yes". I replied giving up.

Someone else knocked on my office door.

"Come in"I called hopefully for the last time.

The door opened, Carlisle walked in and he closed it behind himself. I thought 'I hope that he didn't hear any of that'. Edward Chuckled.

"Whats up doc?" I asked.

The Cullen kids laughed.

"Nothing much Teach i had to come and give Emmett his school bag before i went to work and Mrs Dawn said that they are in here" Carlisle answered.

"I was wondering where that went thanks dad". Emmett said taking his bag off of his dad. He then remembered something and asked "First Doc and now Teach what is up with the nicknames?"

"Nothing really"I answered.

"Well i gotta go to work, behave kids and i shall talk to you later Bella". Carlisle said.

"Ok talk to you later doc". I replied.

"Bye dad" The Cullen kids said before Carlisle left.

The bell rang. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Edward said bye and left.

"What are we going to be playing today Miss Swan" Emmett asked as we walked into the hall.

"We are going to be playing indoor hockey" I answered.

"YAY" Emmett and Jasper both yelled running into the change rooms.

I got out the equipment for indoor hockey . The class ran in and sat down. I called out the attendence and then split them into teams.

"And finally Jasper you on one team and Emmett you go on the other". I said.

"Ok"They both replied.

With that they started playing Indoor Hockey, i had to play on Emmett's team because Jasper's team had an extra person but i didn't mind. Our team won.

"Wow Miss Swan you are good at sports". Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett. Everyone may go get changed". I said. The class walked out of the gym. I took a drink out of my water bottle and sat down on the stage waiting for my next class to come in.

"No running for me tonight" I mumbled to myself.

The second bell rang and my next class ran in and sat down. I took attendence and then split everyone into two teams.

"What are we playing Miss?" Lauren asked.

I rolled my eyes and handed everyone a hockey stick.

"We are playing indoor hockey Lauren". I answered her.

The teams were split evenly this time so i didn't have to join in.

At lunch time i changed into another set of clothes that i bought with me because my other ones were starting to smell like sweat. I ate my lunch in my office and turned on my laptop. I started writting out of the kids first homework sheet from me. I was half way through it when the beell for class rang. I saved my work, turned off my laptop, picked up the last two class attendence sheets and walked into the hall. I got the indoor hockey equipment out of the storage room and took it back into the hall. I took attendence and then split the class into two, i had to play on Edward's team because they were down a player. we won of course. After teaching my last class i walked back into my office, picked up my stuff, walked into the front office, handed Mrs Dawn my class attendence sheets and then walked out to my car. I was about to get in and leave when someone yelled "MISS SWAN". I turned around and saw Alice and Edward ran over to me. They stopped infront of me, they looked scared why?

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Please don't go to the bank this afternoon" Alice answered begging.

"Why not alice?" I asked.

"Because something bad is going to happen" Alice answered.

"But i need to go to the bank and how do you know that something bad is going to happen?" I asked.

"I just do" Alice answered.

"I am sorry Alice but i have to go. Bye. See you both tomorrow" I said getting into my car.

I started my car, drove to the bank and walked inside. I waited inline for my turned. There is six people infront of me. The next person moved up to be served so the rest of us moved forward when suddenly i heard someone yell from behind me saying "EVERYONE GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR OR I WILL SHOOT YOU". I turned around and saw a guy run over to the people working here holding a gun. Everyone got down on the floor but me. He looked at me.

"I said get down on the floor or else" He said angry.

I called the police without him noticing.

"I am not sitting down on the floor because you told me too". I said angry.

I thought 'I just have to destract him until the cops come'

"Are you looking for death Miss?" He asked walking towards me.

I didn't move a step but kept my eyes locked on him and said "No i am not but i am not going to do what you tell me".

He pointed his gun at me, he is now standing right infront of me. He is four feet away from me.

"I am only going to ask you once more Miss" He yelled.

"Ask me what?" I yelled asked back.

"To get down on the floor" He answered yelling.

"ISABELLA" I heard my father yell.

The guy turned around and faced the cops.

"Put the gun down and step away from my daughter" My father said to the guy.

The guy pointed the gun at my dad.

"NOOO" I yelled.

It was too late he pulled the trigger and shot my dad in the stomach. I screamed and ran over to my dad crying. Another cop shot the guy and he fell to the ground. My dad was laying on the ground, i sat down next to him and put his head on my lap.

"Don't die on my now daddy. Please don't die daddy. I love you" I said crying.

"I love you too Bells" My dad replied.

The abulance came and took my dad away, i ran to my car and sped drove to the hosital still crying. I ran inside and up to the first nurse i saw.

"My dad just came here"I said.

"Name?" The nurse asked.

"Charlie Swan"I answered.

"I will go get his doctor please wait in the waiting room" She said then walked away.

I walked into the waiting room crying, saw the Cullen kids so i walked over to them and faced Alice.

'How did you know?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, i am sorry" Alice answered.

"You tell me not to go to the bank because something bad is going to happen, my dad got shot and you are telling me that yuo can't tell me." I said crying harder.

"I am so sorry Bella but your dad is going to survive." Alice said.

"How do you know that? He just got shot in the gut?" I yelled sad.

"I just do" Alice answered sadly.

I walked over to the other side of the waiting room to the Cullen's, sat down on a chair and put my face in my hands still crying. After what felt like ages a i heard someone call out my name. I looked up and saw that it was Carlisle. He is standing infront of me. I stopped crying 20 minutes ago.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is going to be just find". Carlisle replied.

"And yet again Alice is correct" I mumbled to myself.

I looked over at the Cullen kids then back at Carlisle, he is now kneeling infront of me.

"What did you mean by that Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"When i was about to leave the school Edward and Alice ran up to me, Alice was saying 'Please don't go to the bank because something bad is going to happen. I ask her how she knows but all she said was 'I just do'. So i go to the bank, it nearly gets robbed and my dad gets shot. I come here to check on my dad and Alice says 'Your dad is going to be fine bella. I ask her how she knows that but she only replys by saying 'I just do' again". I answered him.

Carlisle held my hands in his and rubbed circles in the back of them. He has really cold hands but i didn't mind, it felt nice against my hot ones.

"Can i please go see him?" I asked Carlisle.

"Sure come on i will take you to him" He answered.

"Thanks"I replied.

We both stood up, walked past his kids and up to Charlie's room. Carlisle said by and left. I walked into his room and faced him.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Pov.

I walked over to the chair besides dad's bed and looked at him. He is awake and he looked back at me.

"Bells." My dad said.

"Hey dad". I replied.

"Were you crying Bells?" He asked.

"Yes"I answered looking down.

"Was it you who called the police?"He asked.

"Yes i didn't want him to hurt anyone so i called you without him knowing and i wouldn't get down on the ground so he forgot about everyone else and walked up to me, i wasn't worrying about dieing at that point of time all i wanted to do was make sure that no body else got hurt but you got hurt daddy, i thought i was going to lose you again". I answered holding back tears.

"I am going to be fine sweetie, i am not going anywhere just yet". He replied holding my hand.

I smiled at my dad and carefully hugged him before sitting back down on the chair. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" My dad called.

The door opened and Carlisle walked in. He closed the door behind himself and faced us smiling.

"Whats the damage doc?"I asked Carlisle.

"Well he is going to be back to normal in no longer then two months" Carlisle answered.

Charlie sighed and asked "Please tell me that i don't have to spend those two months in the hospital?"

"No only about two weeks" Carlisle answered smiling then said "But for the rest of those two months it would be best if you stayed with someone to keep an eye on you".

"You can stay with me dad" I told Charlie.

"If you don't mind Bells" He replied.

"Not one bit, like i said dad i want to get to know you better". I said smiling at Charlie.

Someone else knocked at the door. Charlie sighed again and i laughed.

"Come in"He called.

The hospital door opened and a women walked in with a younger boy who is pushing a guy in a wheel chair in. I am guessing that, that is his father. I faced dad.

"Well dad i got to get going, i will pop around tomorrow after school and bring you that dinner i promised you". I said.

"Ok thanks sweetie, take care" He replied.

I hugged him again and said "I should be saying that to you" Before i walked out the door.

I heard Charlie laugh and then start talking to the others, Carlisle walked out after me and i faced him.

"Thanks for everything Carlisle"I said to him.

"Hey i am only doing my job" He replied smiling.

"Well thanks anyway and can you please call me if anything else happens?" I asked.

"Of course but i will need your number"He answered sweetly.

"Oh right here" I said then gave him my number.

"Talk to you later Miss Swan" Carlisle said giving me a hug.

"Can't wait" I replied hugging him back.

Carlisle chuckled. I was about to walk away when i remembered something.

"Doc?"I asked.

"Yes Teach"He said.

"Your kids they came to ask me questions this morning just before you came not P.E related and i was wondering if you knew why they wanted to ask me those questions?"I asked looking at the floor.

"I don't know anything about it, but questions about what?" He asked.

"You"I answered before running out of the hospital and going home.

Carlisle's Pov.

"Doc?" Bella asked just as i was about to go back to my office.

"Yes Teach"I answered facing her.

"Your kids they came to ask me questions this morning just before you came not P.E related and i was wondering if you knew why they wanted to ask me those questions?"She asked looking at the floor.

What questions would they want to ask her that isn't P.E related. They beter not have asked her questions about me.

"I don't know anything about it, but questions about what?" I asked curious.

"You" She answered before running out of the hospital.

How could they? What kind of questions did they ask her to make her think that i would know anything about it? Why did she run away after saying it? All of these questions and more that i don't know answers to.

I walked into the waiting room and over to my kids. They all looked at me.

"How is Cheif Swan?" Em asked.

"Like Alice said he is going to be fine" I answered.

"Whats wrong dad?"Jaz asked.

"What did you all ask Bella this morning?" I asked them all.

They all looked down at the ground but didn't say anything.

"Why are you even here kids?" I asked.

"To see how Cheif Swan is" Rose answered.

"You could have just asked Alice because she seemed to know the answer" I said walking away from my kids and back into my office. I sat down on my chair and put my face in my hands.

"I hope Bella is ok" I mumbled to myself.

I took out my phone and sent a text to Bella saying:

Teach i am sorry if whatever my kids asked you made you sad. I promise you that i had no idea that they were going to talk you and they wont tell me why or what about. Doc.

Someone knocked on my office door. I put my phone away and called out saying "Come in".

The door opened and Nurse Kelly walked in.

"Whats up?"I asked.

"The man in Cheif Swan's room needs to talk to you"She answered.

"Ok thanks i will be right there"I replied.

"Ok"She said before leaving.

I stood up and walked to Cheif Swan's room. I got a text but i can't read it just yet. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Cheif Swan say.

I opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind myself. I faced Charlie and his guests.

"What can i help you all with?"I asked.

Cheif Swan rolled his eyes and answered saying "Billy,Sue and Jacob want to ask you some questions they wont believe me"

"Ok what do you three want to know?"I asked.

"Are you positive that nothing went wrong in the surgery" Billy asked.

"I am 100% sure. Billy i did the surgery myself" I answered him calmly.

"Thats why i asked"I heard him mumble too low for Cheif Swan to hear.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask?" I asked ignoring what Billy said.

"When can he leave?"Sue asked.

"In two weeks then he is going to stay with his daughter for the remainding two months. He could have told you this."I answered.

"Why does he have to stay in here for two weeks?" Billy asked.

"Because we have to make sure he heals with getting a infection or anything and to see if everything goes well" I answered him sighing.

"Billy leave Doctor Cullen alone, he is doing his job and a very good one at that. He is the doctor here not you and he knows what he is doing" Cheif Swan said.

"Just making sure Charlie" Billy replied.

"Is that all of your questions?" I asked.

"Yes"Billy and Sue both answered at the same time.

"If you need anything Cheif Swan just ring the nurse" I said before leaving.

I went into my office and sat down at my desk. I took out my phone and read the text from Bella. I opened it and it said:

Doc don't worry about it. It is ok and i believe you when you said that you don't know -Teach.

Ok and thanks. Can you please tell me what some of the questions are that they asked you? You don't have to if you don't want to -Doc.

Umm They asked me questions about whether i like you or not, if i would ever go out with you. Stuff like that -Teach.

Do i get to know your answers? -Doc.

Maybe one day, how is my dad going? -Teach.

Your dad is going great. -Doc.

TTYL i gotta finish writting up my classes homework before school tomorrow. -Teach.

Ok well goodnight and Talk to you soon. -Doc.

I packed up my work stuff, did my last round and went home. I walked inside, hung my coat up and put my bag down before walking into the loungeroom. My kids are sitting in here and they all looked at me. I sat down and sighed.

"I know what you talked to Bella about" I said.

"How?" Rose asked.

"Bella told me after you all left, well really she texted me" I answered her.

"What did she say that we asked her?" Em asked.

"That you asked her if she likes me or not, if she would go out with me and stuff like that" I answered him.

"Did she tell you her answers?" Alice asked.

"No"I answered her.

"Ask her out dad. We all know that you like her and she likes you" Ed said.

"Yeah maybe"I said before running into the forest to go hunting.

Bella's Pov.

I am sitting down on my bed texting Carlisle. Should i tell him or not?

Umm They asked me questions about whether i like you or not, if i would ever go out with you. Stuff like that -Teach.

Do i get to know your answers? -Doc.

Maybe one day, how is my dad going? -Teach.

Your dad is going great. -Doc.

TTYL i gotta finish writting up my classes homework before school tomorrow. -Teach.

Ok well goodnight and Talk to you soon. -Doc.

I smiled, put my phone on my bedside table and finished writting up my classes homework. After i finished, i printed off enough for a per each student and a few spare sheets. I put them with my other stuff to take to school, cleaned up, ate dinner, got ready for bed and then went to bed.

The next morning i woke up and got ready to teach another day of P.E. I grabbed all off the homework sheets and my other stuff and drove to school. I went to the front office, got the attendence sheets and went into my office. I put enough homework sheets with each class attendence sheet and left the rest on my desk.

"Today's going to be fun" I said to myself as the bell rang.

I got up, grabbed this classes attendence sheet and homework sheets. They aren't doing P.E today they are setting the gym up forr assembly. I walked into the gym and over to my class, they haven't gotten changed yet.

"Today we have to set the chairs and everything up for the assembly." I told the class.

"Ok"The class replied.

"As i call your names please come and get a homework sheet from me" I said.

"Ok"They replied again.

After i took attendence and they all got a homework sheet we set up the gym for assembly. We just finish setting it up when the bell rang. I didn't talk to Jasper or Em all lesson. The class left for their next class and my next class walked in. I took attendence and handed them all a homework sheet.

"Please sit down in the front row"I said.

The class sat down in the first row as the other classes begain walking in. After everyone was in the hall sitting down or standing. The parents sat down at the back of the hall and the principal stood up on the stage.

"Please quiet down everyone" Mrs Petiford said.

Everyone went quiet.

"Welcome parents, teacher and students thank you for coming." She kept on talking. "We have a new P.E teacher here Miss Swan and she would like to say something. Miss Swan please come up here".

I walked up onto the stage and faced everyone, they are all looking at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's Pov.

Everyone was watching me waiting for me to say something. I saw Carlisle in the back and smiled, he smiled back and i started speaking into the microphone "Hello everyone, first of all i wanted to say thank you for letting me teah here Mrs Petiford and also the students if you need to talk to someone or anything my office door is always open during lunch time. It could be if you just need to talk to someone to clear your mind or if you need advice. I will be there. Thank you"

I then walked off of the stage and over to my class. I stood next to Alice's chair because she is sitting on the end. Alice looked up at me and said "Bella i am really sorry please forgive my family and myself especially my dad" In a sad voice.

Principal Petiford started talking again, handing out awards. I looked at Alice and whispered "Your father didn't do anything so he doesn't need to be forgiven".

"Miss Swan please i am really sorry that i can't tell you now but i know that i will be able in the future" Alice whispered to me.

I am really getting sick of this future talk right now i thought.

I whispered "This conversation is over for the time being, this isn't the place" to her before facing the stage and listening to Principal Petiford again.

After assembly the bell rang telling the students it is time fo their third period so after everyone left the hall besides my class, Carlisle and myself. Wait Carlisle never mind get back to your teaching. I faced the class.

"We are putting all of the chairs and stuff away from the assembly. While you start i have to call the attendence and hand you all out a homeworks sheet, then i will help you" I told them taking out this classes attendence sheet.

The class replied with a simple "Ok" before starting.

I took attendence, handed everyone a homework sheet then Carlisle walked over to me. I turned to face him.

"Whats up doc?"I asked him smiling.

"You great at your job"He answered smirking.

"Thanks"I replied.

"I wanted to give you an update on your father actually" He said looking at my class.

"Is he ok?" I asked getting worried.

Carlisle looked back at me and then answered saying "He is ok don't worry, he is healing great" he paused for a second before continueing "Umm are you still coming to see your father later?"

"Yes of course why?"I asked curious to why he asked.

"Before you leave the hospital would i be able to talk to you in my office, it is nothing bad?"He asked.

"Miss Swan" One of my students called out.

"Yeah sure i will talk to you then". I answered Carlisle before running over to Angela.

Carlisle left and i helped my class finish with putting away all of the stuff. The bell rang and that class left. My forth period class walked in but also another class walked in and Mr Johnson ran over to me and i faced him.

"Whats up?" I asked him.

"Miss Swan my wife she is in the hospital can you please watch my class this lesson?"He asked.

I sighed and replied with a "sure". Mr Johnson thanked me before leaving. The two classes sat down on the floor infront of me.

"First thing i have to call out my class attendence and hand my class their homework then we will figure out a game to play". I said then called attendence and handed my class their homework.

"Ok so any idea's on what to play?" I asked the classes.

Emmett,Edward and a few other people put their hands up.

"Yes Emmett" I said.

"What about dodge ball?" He asked.

Most of the class was happy with that idea so we played dodge ball for the lesson. At lunch time i took all of my stuff, walked into my office, put it on my desk, sat down behind my desk and ate my lunch. I heard someone knock on my office door.

"Come in"I calld.

The door opened and the Cullen kids walked in. Edward closed the door behind them. I sighed and shook my head.

"If this is to ask more questions about your father or to tell me more about my future that you know of and can't tell me how then i suggest you leave because i don't want to hear it. I have had enough of it. If i like your father or not has nothing to do with you all, you may be his adopted kids but you don't need you know about that unless i actually start dating your father which wont happen" I said alittle angry.

"Actually i know that yu two will be toegther soon because he is going to ask you out when you talk with him in his office at the hospital"She blurted that out that fast that i had to concertrate to see what she was saying.

I stood up and punched the wall then faced Alice.

"What did i tell you Alice? I didn't want to hear anymore of your future shit. How in the bloody hell did you know about me going talk to your father after school because you were all in class when he asked me if we could talk?" I asked really angry.

"I just know" Was all that Alice could say.

"Why in the world did you all come in here?" I asked softly.

"Because we wanted to know if you could forgive us" Emmett answered quietly.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and sat back down in my seat.

"Umm"Was all i could say.

"What did we do that bad that you can't forgive us for?" Rosalie half yelled.

"It isn't just your fault guys." I answered sadly.

"what do you mean?" Alice asked quietly tryimg not to hurt my feeligs.

I looked at the ground and said "I got kidnapped by two guys and one girl when i was 10 years old for nearly a year, my kidnappers all had the same colour eyes and do you know what they said before they let me go?"I asked

"No what?" Esme asked curious.

"That we are your worst nightmares and we will see you in the near future wether it be 5 years or more. We will meet again and next time Isabella you will die." I answered her sadly but continued "Do you know what scares me the most?"

"No" They all said together.

"You have the same cold,hard and pale skin which is the same as my kidnappers but they had red eyes, yours are all gold and changed from time to time. They only ever had black or red eyes" I said.

They all looked at me scared. Hmm i wonder why? I mean my kidnappers where vampires i have bite marks on my skin to prove it but there eyes aren't red.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's Pov.

They can't be vampires can they? They have different coloured eyes and they don't look like they want to eat me. They wont kill me will they. I have been so scared all of my life that it isn't funny.

"Miss Swan" I heard Jasper say. I looked up at him "Yes Jasper".

"Those red eyed kidnappers do you know what they are?" He asked me.

They all looked at me curious.

"yes" I responded looking down at my feet.

The beel rang.

"See you all later i guess"I said as we left my office.

After school i went home, shower, got ready and cooked dad some dinner I drove to the hospital. I got out, got my stuff out and walked up to dad's room. I knocked ont he door.

"Come in" I heard him call.

I walked in, closing the door behind myself and then sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"Hey dad"I said half hugging him.

"Hey Bells. How was teaching?" He asked.

"Good" I answered before continuing "Oh and here is your dinner i promised" I handed him the container.

He opened the container and looked inside before started eating.

"This is fantastic kid thanks". He said after swallowing a bite and eating another.

"No prob dad. Anytime". I replied and stood up.

"I gotta get going. I will see you later dad" I said hugging him again.

"Ok bye kiddo and thanks again". He replied.

I kissed dad's cheek, walked out of his room and then walked up to Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in"I heard him call.

I walked into his office closing the door behind myself and faced him, he is sitting down on his chair at his desk. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. He looks sexy in his lab coat i thought to myself

"Please sit down Bella". He said looking at the chair on the otherside of his desk before looking back at me. I said down on the chair and looked down at my hands.

"Your kids came to speak to me again today" I said nervously.

Carlisle sighed and asked "What about this time?"

"Well first off it was to see if i would forgive them but then it turned out to be Alice telling me more about the future then we talked about something that happened to me when i was little and why it is abit hard for me to trust you all 100%"I answered him looking at him.

"May i ask why you can't trust us 100%" He asked.

"You all look like the three people or creatures who kidnapped me when i was ten years old. They said that they are going to come after me and kill me. I am still waiting for them to do it. You and my kidnappers both have hard,pale and cold skin but." I didn't finish.

"But?"He asked.

"They have red eyes as you all have gold eyes" I answered and kept on going "I know what they are, i know that they aren't human because no human would bite me and suck my blood, I also know that you aren't human because you are so much alike and that is what scares me because i know that they are vampires" I said trying really hard to hold the tears in.

Carlisle came around his desk and hugged me, he whispered in my ear "Come to my house and let me explain".

I nodded my head and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. Carlisle helped me stand up and we walked outside and into the car park. I got into my car while Carlisle got into his. I wiped my tears away and followed Carlisle to his house. I got out and walked over to him. They have a big white beautiful house.

"You have a very beautiful house"I said.

"Thankyou"He replied leading me inside his house. We walked into the loungeroom and sat down on the only couch left because his kids are already sitting down in here. I put my face in my hands and cried silently.

They are vampires i thought. "That we are" I heard Edward say. I looked up at him and asked "How?"

"I can read minds" He answered. I stood up and faced Rosalie.

"This is why i have a hard time trusting your kind". I said and showed them all my stomach. It is covered in bite marks. I have about six on my stomach, two on each leg and two on each arm. "I also have two one each leg and two on each arm". I put my top down and then sat back down crying.

"I was only 10 years old". I said as i heard more people walk into the loungeroom.

"Eleazer,Carmen,Kate,Irina,Tanya and Laurent"Carlisle said.

I closed my eyes tightly and said "NOOOO it can;t be, please don't let it be".

"Whats wrong Bella?" Em asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at Em before looking at the other vampires. It was him but where are the other two and why are his eyes gold.

"Please, please don't kill me?"I pleaded to Laurent.

"Bella they aren't going to hurt you." Edward said.

I pointed a shakey hand at Laurent still crying.

"He bit me, he bit me, he drank my blood, he was a red eyed vampire, he said he would kill me." I said crying even more.

Laurent looked at me more closely and asked "Isabella?"

"Y-Yes" I answered backing up until my back was up against the back wall. "I WAS ONLY TEN YEARS OLD" I yelled.

"Isabella i have changed my eating habits. I don't hunt humans anymore i hunt animals like the Cullen's that is why our eyes are gold. I wont hurt you anymore" He said calmly.

I showed him my arms, legs and stomach before sinking to the floor and said "You kidnapped me for nearly a whole year, you drunk my blood, you tell me that next time you see me you would kill me but yet you want me to trust you?"

Carlisle came over, sat down next to me, sat me down on his lap and held me to his chest. I held onto him tightly. I was crying thst much that i started shaking.

"Wh-where are t-they?"I asked.

Laurent sighed and said "I dunno".

"Shh Bella please calm down, i wont let any of them hurt you i promise." Carlisle whispered into my ear.

"Are they together?"I heard someone ask.

"Not yet"Alice replied.

I suddenly stopped crying and shaking and felt calm. I looked up at Carlisle confused. Carlisle smiled and said "Jasper". I stood up with Carlisle and i faced Alice.

"Let me guess you can see the future?" I asked her.

"Yes"She answered softly.

"Isabella what are you doing in Forks?" Laurent asked.

I faced him and answered "Well lets see my mother and step-father died a year and a half ago and those horrible nightmares just wouldn't leave. Those nightmares which reminded me of the horrible year as a 10 year old girl. I moved to Forks thinking that i would be able to get rid of the nightmares and the scared feeling i always have because of you. I was nearly put on drugs because they thought i was going insane because i kept on telling them that vampires bit me. They passed the bite marks off as nothing because they wearnt doing me any harm. You have ruined my life. I hate you, you should be dead." I said to him angry.

"You are a lucky little bitch who i didn't kill when you were ten years old"Laurent replied also angry.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU?"I yelled.

"Because i couldn't kill a young girl" He answered.

"DEATH WOULD HAVE BEEN A LOT LESS PAINFUL. I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED DEATH"I yelled and ran out of the Cullen's house and into the forest ignoring Carlisle calling my name. I kept on running until i ran into something hard and cold.

"Well, well who do we have here?" I heard a familular voice say.

No, no it can't be.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's Pov.

I tried to get out of their hold but he wouldn't let me go.

"Well James it looks like we have finally found our little Isabella Swan again" I heard a female voice say that sounded like Victoria.

"Please let me go please."I started begging.

"I don't think that we can do that since we haven't had our fun yet" James said picking me up and started running. They blindfolded me so that i couldn't see where they are taking me and i started scream but he muffled them with his hand covering my mouth.

Carlisle's Pov.

Bella ran out of my house ignoring me. I faced Laurent.

"You were one of the vampires to hurt Bella? You bit my Bella? You drank my Bella's blood. Who do you think you are?" I asked getting angry.

"Dad" I heard Alice say scared.

I faced Ali and ran over to her and looked at her and asked her "Whats wrong Ali?"

"Two vampires have Bella and are kidnapping her. They are going to have their fun before they kill her or let her go" She answered scared looking at me with sad eyes.

"What do they look like?"Laurent asked.

"Red head vampire called the other one James" Ali answered.

"That would be Victoria and James, the other two who hurt your Bella Carlisle" Laurent said with a smug smile.

"Lets go try and find her dad". Em said.

My kids stood up with me and we ran outside and into the forest running in diffferent directions.

Bella's Pov.

I didn't know where i am nor do i know how long that i have been in here but i am in a dark cell looking that. They threw some food and a bottle of water in here which i drank and ate. James walked into my cell and over to me, kicked me in the ribs which i am positive that i heard something crack. He then bit into the side of my neck and drank some of my blood, i screamed out in pain and begged him to stop. He stopped, laughed and then left. I fell asleep on the hard floor after crying myself asleep.

Carlisle's Pov.

We haven't stopped looking besides when the kids have to go to school and i have to go to work and it has already been a week since she has gotten kidnapped. We can't catch any of their sents and all Alice can see is a dark room. I am slowly falling apart missin her terribly.

Charlie's Pov.

It has been a week since i have seen or heard anything from Bella. I hope everything is ok but i have this weird feeling that something is wrong. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I called out.

The door opened and Dr Cullen and Deputy Sam walked in closing the door behind themselves.

"Deputy Sam, Dr Cullen"I said.

"Charlie how are you?"He asked starting to check everything is ok.

"I am good"I answered.

"Cheif"Deputy Sam said.

"Yes Deputy Sam"I replied.

"I thought that you should know but it seems that Miss Swan has been kidnapped." He said sadly.

"WHAT?"I yelled.

"Charlie please calm down" Dr Cullen said.

"How long?" I asked.

"A week"Deputy answered.

I looked at Dr Cullen and he looked down sad.

"When was the last time that you saw my daughter?" I asked.

"A week ago" He answered sadly.

"Do you have anything?"I asked.

"No" Deputy Sam answered.

Dr Cullen looked at Deputy Sam and said "When i called you to tell you that she went missing i told you that she was at my house, Alice accidently upset her, she went to go for a walk by herself so we let her. Half an hour later my family and myself all went out searching for her and found nothing. We searched all night and the next day aswell. We go searching for her in our spare time, she is somewhere in the forest and these kidnappers have kidnapped her before".

"How do you know she has been kidnapped before and by who?" I asked Dr Cullen and he answered "Because she told us that when she was 10 years old two guys and one women kidnapped her, they found let her go a year later and told her that next time they find her they will kill her, they found one of the guys and put him in jail. So that leaves the female and male."

Deputy Sam looked at Dr Cullen and said "We are going to have to search your house."

"Search my house, my office, garage, cars, anywhere but she wont be there. It would be better if she was there though." Dr Cullen said sadly before leaving.

"You have to tell me everything" I told the Deputy.

"I will don't worry we will find her" He said and left.

I stood up and got changed into my clothes and put my police jacket on. I put my shoes on and thought 'Like hell i am staying in here' and then left.

Bella's Pov.

I feel like shit and i am weak as hell. My whole body is sore as hell. I don't know how much more of this i can take. James and Victoria just left to hunt so i had to get out of here and quick. I stood up and shakey legs and ran over to the door and unlocked the door, i stole the keys when Victoria was drinking my blood. I opened the metal bar doors and ran outside tripping twice. Lucky that i am fit otherwise i wouldn't be able to do this considering how week i am. I started running in a direction hoping that it wasn't the same direction that James and Victoria went. I ran as fast as i could go without tripping over and about two hours later and breathing really heavilly i found a beach. I quickly washed my face and kept on running. I saw a house ahead so i ran to it and fell to the ground crying and trying to catch my breath. Everything is hurting ten times worse now and i am sure that i have a few broken bones and am gunna need a few stitches. I knocked on the door quietly hopeing that someone will hear me. I hear a loud growl. Oh no they know that i am gone. The door opened and i saw a nice girl and two big boys standing infront of me.

"Oh my god. What happened to you?" The girl asked bending down to my level.

I looked up at one of the guys, he looked like the one that i saw at the hospital talking to my dad. I pointed to him and said "You know my dad" before screaming and crying more.

The guy that i didn't know carfully picked me up and carried me inside. There are alot of people inside. A few of them stood up so that he could lay me down on the couch. I kept on crying.

"Yes i do and my name is Jacob Black." He said.

I saw the girl and old man that i also saw there that day. Jacob saw the bite marks and growled.

"Who did this to you? Was it the Cullen's?"He asked angry.

"No of course not, they were trying to help me. Wait you know about vampires?" I asked.

"Yes we do."Jacob answered.

"Two red eyed vampires by the names of James and Victoria" I said inbetween sobbs.

"Do you want us to call anyone?" The girl asked.

"The...AHHHH. Only... FUCK...Dr...HELL...Cullen" I said.

Half of the people looked confused.

"Sam can he come here?" The girl asked.

"Yes but only him" I am guessing the guy named Sam answered.

"Ok i will go and call him" The girl said leaving.

I closed my eyes tightly and continued to scream and cry in pain. "AHHHHH" I yelled amoung with some more swear words. I didn't notice that he arrived until he said my name.

"OMG Bella what happened to you?" He asked sad and ran over to me.

I opened my eyes and looked at Carlisle. He saw the bite marks all over my body.

"Oh Bella what have they done to you?" he started looking over my body. I winced everytime he touched a part of my body.

"I am going to have to take you to the hospital Bella. You have a few broken bones and you need a few stitches but most of all you need to relax." Carlisle told me.

I nodded my head ok and was about to stand up when Carlisle picked me up.

"Billy i know that you don't like me but please call Charlie and ask him to come back to the hospital because he left this morning." Carlisle asked him.

"Sure" He answered.

Carlisle carried me out to his car, layed me down in the back seat, got into the front and started driving. Carlisle's phone started ringing so he answered it. He hang up the phone and then parked the car.

"My family has informed me that James and Victoria are now dead". He said getting me out of his car.

"Thanks"I replied.

Carlisle smiled at me and then ran into the hospital, he took me into emergancy and the doctors started checking me and fixing my broken bones. They didn't put me to sleep but they did give me some medicine for the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle's Pov.

I just got home from the hospital, my kids are out looking for Bella when my phone started ringing, i looked at it and it wasn't a number that i realised. I answered "Hello".

"Hello is this Dr Cullen?"

"Yes who's this?"

"I am Emily Sam Uley's wife and i need you to come over to my house".

"That would break the treaty."

"No Sam said it wont and it is an emergancy"

I got back into my car.

"What kind of emergancy?"

"Bella Swan is badly hurt, she ran to our house"

"I am on my way".

I hang up and sped to the Treaty line, crossed it and then drove to Emily and Sam's house. I parked my car, got out and ran up to the front door. I knocked on the front door and a girl opened it. I could smell her blood and alot of it.

"Hey i am Emily"

"Dr Cullen"

"Please come in"

I walked in and into tthe loungeroom, the blood is so strong but i ignored the desire to drink her dry and looked at her. My Bella is laying on the couch, crying really hard and screaming. She has blood all over her, cuts and bruises and some broken bones. Her heart beat is alittle slower then normal.

"OMG Bella what have the done to you?" I asked sad while running over to her.

I looked at her and saw all of the new bite marks on her.

"Oh Bella what have they done to you?" I asked looking over her body. Everytime i touched her body she would flinch not from the coldness but from the pain.

Bella screamed again, it hurt me to see Bella in so much pain. I looked her in the eyes with my sad gold ones and said "I am going to have to take you to the hospital Bella. You have a few broken bones, you need some stitches and you need alot of rest." Bella nodded her head at me and was about to stand up when i carefully picked her up.

I looked at Billy while holding Bella and asked " Billy i know that you don't like me but please call Charlie and ask him to come back to the hospital this morning. For Bella?" He asnwered "Sure".

I ran out to my car, carefully layed Bella down in the backseat, got in and started driving. My phone starting ringing it and answered it after looking at the Caller I.D. "Hello Alice"

"Dad what?" I asked.

"But we can't find Bella. We followed her scent and it lead us past the treaty line so we couldn't go any further."Answered sad and scared.

"Ali sweetie calm down it is ok. I have Bella i am taking her to the hospital she is hurt quite bad. She has more bite marks and has lost alot of blood. She ran to Sam and Emily Uley's house."

"But you can't cross the line without breaking the treaty."

"Ali Sam said i didn't break the treaty because it was a emergancy."

"Ok. We will meet you at the hospital"

"Ok bye."

I hang up and parked the car. I opened the back door and carefully picked Bella up, she screamed amd kept on crying. "My family has informed me that James and Victoria are now dead" I told her. "Thankyou" She replied.

I smiled at her and then ran into the hospital and into emergancy. We didn't put her to sleep but i did give her some medicine for the pain. We fixed all of her broken bones, stitched her up and then cleaned her up. I pushed her bed into the hospital room that her dad was in and then hooked her up to everything. I kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Sleep my love" As she fell asleep.

I walked out into the waiting room and over to Charlie,Sue,Billy, Jacob,Emily,Sam and my kids. They all faced me. "How is she?" They all asked me.

I faced Charlie and said "She is going to be just fine. She has a few broken ribs, a dislocated arm and a few deep cuts. She is going to be really saw for atleast a week because off all the running that she did while she was hurt. She also had a few bruises" I answered them all.

"Can i please go see my daughter?" Charlie asked.

"She isn't in the best of shape right now but i can't see why not. Not everyone at once please three at the most at a time. Charlie you may go first but please be quiet she is sleeping."

"I will and thanks" Charlie replied.

"She is in you old room, oh and Charlie you are suppose to be taking it easy." I told him.

"Ok and i am." He said walking away.

I faced my kids and asked "Did any of you get hurt?"

Em snorted and answered "Ha are you trying to be funny old man" I shook my head at him and looked at Ali.

"No none of us got hurt old man worry less, there was two of them against us six. They had no chance and they had no idea that we were coming. They were too busy trying to figure out how Bella got out." She answered.

"Will you stop calling me old man?"I asked sarcastically."Nope" My kids all agreed.

"So you know where they were hiding her?"I asked.

"Yes dad, we burnt down the place so that no hikers would go inside it and see the blood. I don' think hikers would go out that far but just incase." Esme answered.

"How many times did they bite her dad?" Edward asked.

"Umm a few times. She hasn't got as many as Jasper but she has a few because of when she was ten years old." I answered him.

Charlie walked over to us, thanked me again, said bye to everyone and then left. Sue,Billy and Jacob went to see her next then Sam and Emily went. After they left i led my kids into Bella's room. She is still sleeping. I checked everything and then faced her.

"Poor girl" My daughters said sadly.

"I know" I replied just as sad.

I looked at Alice and sighed. "Next time can you please not tell her the future unless she wants it. I am talking about when you talk to her at school."

"You know about that?" Ali asked.

"of course, she told me about it, she didn't tell me what the vision was about but she told me that you told her the future then you all started talking about her past. She was scared to trust you all because she knew what we were and she was also scared because we were going to hurt her like James,Victoria and Laurent did." I answered her.

We all heard Bella mumble my name so we stopped talking and faced her. She is sleep talking. She said "Oh Carlisle thankyou for saving me. I love you." Next.

"I wonder what she is dreaming about or even a who." Em said smiling.

"Oh shut up Em."I replied.

"Can't do that old man sorry." He said.

"Old man. I will old man you in a minute" I mumbled causing my kids to laugh.

"Lets go home shall we." I said to my kids.

"Sure" They all replied.

We all went home and i ran into my study. I sat down at my desk and called Eleazer.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hello Eleazer it is Carlisle".

"How are you going Carlisle?"

"I am going good and yourself?"

"Good. Did you find Bella?"

"Yes we did, she was in bad shape and she has more bite marks on her now."

"More?"

"Yeah when she was ten years old James,Victoria and Laurent kidnapped her for nearly a year and bit her and drank her blood. They let her going after saying 'We are your worst nightmares Bella and next time we see you whether it will be in 5 years or more we will kill you.'"

"That is why she was so scaredwhen she saw Laurent"

"Yes"

"Well we will see you soon Carlisle"

"You too old friend. Bye".

"Bye" He said before i hang up and started doing one of my files. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She is the most beautiful women i have ever seen, she is caring and loving. My kids love her and she loves them. I hate seeing her in soo much pain. I just realised that i am in love with Isabella Swan.

"ABOUT TIME." I heard Edward and Alice yell at the same time. I chuckled and continued to think about Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's Pov.

I woke up in alot of pain. I opened my eyes and looked around. I am in the hospital. There was a knock on my hospital room door.

"Come in"I called and Em and Alice walked in.

"I am so sorry Miss Swan i didn't mean to hurt your feeling by telling you the future when you didn't know. Please forgive me." She said sad.

"Don't worry about it Alice. It is ok and i forgive you." I replied as she smiled, ran over to me and hugged me.

"Oww" She pulled away and said "Oops sorry let me go get my dad". She then left the room.

"How are you feeling Bella?"Em asked.

"Sore but ok"I answered.

"James and Victoria can't bother you anymore" He said.

"So your dad told me and i wanted to thank you for getting rid of them"I replied.

"No problem it was actually kind of fun to fight them" He said. I laughed and replied "Only you would say that".

He smirked and said "Of course. I am one of a kind". That only made me laugh even more.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" I called between my laughter.

Carlisle and Alice walked back in and closed the door behind themselves. I slowly sobbered up.

"Hey Carlisle. Oh and Em". I said.

"Hey Bella" Carlisle replied and Em asked "Yes Bella".

"Do you know what you should say to a doctor?"I asked.

"No what?"He asked.

"First you need to have a carrot and you say What's up doc."I answered and Em laughed.

"Bugs bunny"He replied.

"Yep thats right". I said.

"How are you feeling Bella?"Carlisle asked.

I looked at him and replied "Sore".

Carlisle gave me some pain medication and i took it. "Thanks".

"No problem". He replied.

"Has my dad been here yet?" I asked.

"Yes he was here last night along with Jacob,Billy,Sue,Emily and Sam". Carlisle answered me.

"Ok thanks. So doc whats the damage?"I asked.

"Well teach you have two broken ribs, you had a dislocated arm and a few deep cuts." Carlisle answered.

"Plus the bites". I said.

"Yes plus the bites". Carlisle replied.

There was another knock at my room door. "Come in"I called and Dad, Sue, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Esme walked in. Edward closed the door behind them all.

"How are you feeling Miss Swan?" Edward asked.

"I am feeling ok but a little sore and please do call me Bella outside of school." I answered.

"Hey Bells" Dad said.

"Hey dad. I heard that you left the hospital early" I replied smiling.

"What can i say my daughter comes first no matter what. Whether i am sick or not." He said smiling at me.

"Aww how sweet"Alice said smiling at the both of us. I looked over at her and whispered "Shut up" so that only vamps could hear.

"What day is it?"I asked.

"Saturday". Carlisle answered walking to the door. He faced me and said "Call me if you need me, i will be back later to check on you again" then left.

I looked at the door where Carlisle walked out only a minute ago and thought 'I love him but i wont ever tell him because he wouldn't like someone like me'. I sighed and looked at dad.

"So how are you feeling dad?"I asked.

"I am feeling great. Healthy as a horse thanks to Sue" He answered and i looked at Sue.

"Thanks for taking care of my dad he needs someone to do that."I said then thought 'Since my mum couldn't.

Sue smiled at me and said "Don't worry about it. I enjoy it". I smiled at Sue again before looking at dad.

"Dad". I said and he looked away from Sue to me.

"Yes Bells" He replied.

"Did i tell you about mum and Phil?" I asked.

"No you didn't sweetie. Are they ok?" He asked.

"That depends on if you mean now or one and a half years ago?"I answered asked.

"What are you saying Bells. I don't know what you are trying to say?" He asked.

"Dad mum and dad passed away. They have been dead for One and a half years now. I drunken driver drove through a red light and into their car. They died before the abulance could get them to the hospital." I answered sad.

"Oh Bells how are you handling it?"He asked.

"I am handling it ok. I do miss them but i know that they are in a happy place." I answered smiling again.

Rosalie,Emmett,Esme and Alice said bye and left. "We better get going." Dad said.

"Ok well i will see you later". I replied.

Dad gentley gave me a hug and then left with Sue. Edward and Jasper both faced me and crossed their arms over their chests.

"Now about these thoughts that you thought when my dad left the room." Edward said.

"Oh right i forgot that you could read minds but what about them?" I asked.

"Your thoughts are wrong." He answered.

"Which part about my thoughts?" I asked.

"The part where you thought that our dad would never like a girl like you how you like him or love as you put it". He answered.

"But why would he waist his time on a fragile, plain human like me when he is beautiful and handsome and he can have anyone he wants?"I asked.

"Bella love isn't all about the looks it is also about what is on the inside." Jasper answered.

"I know that but." I started but Edward cut me off with a sigh and then he said "Bella i read his thoughts last night and he couldn't get you off of his mind. He is in love with you aswell. You have no idea how happy is when you are around him. Since you have been around we have gotten our father back."

"But you don't age and well i do."I said sadly.

"Bella all you can do is try if you two really do love each other then when the time is right he wil change you but please tell him so that we can keep our father." Jasper asked.

"He likes you too Bella but he is too afraid to tell you. Please be brave and tell him." Edward said.

"Fine i will tell the Doc that i'' Knock knock "Like him". I replied.

"Come in"I called.

Carlisle walked in and closed the door behind himself. I thought 'He better not of heard but i bet you that he could because he is a vampire. URGH this is so embarrassing. I can't do it'. Ed looked at me and smiled and said "Yes he could hear you but whether he was bothered to listen is another question and remember what you said Bella you can't back out of this now."

"What are you two talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"Doc Jasper and Edward are being mean to me." I answered smiling at Edward and Jasper.

"How are they being mean to you teach?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you see Edward here was reading my thoughts and then he told Jasper and then Jasper told him about my feelings and then they started teasing me." I said smiling sadly at Carlisle.

Carlisle faced Edward and Jasper and said "You know that it isn't nice to make fun of people's thoughts and feelings i am very disappointed in you both". I poked my tongue out at Jasper and Edward while Carlisle wasn't looking at me.

"But dad we weren't making fun of YOUR Bella we were" Edward started but Jasper finished for him "just telling YOUR Bella some stuff that she thought which was completly and utterly wrong."

I thought 'I like the sound of that Carlisle's Bella' and then started having pictured fantasies about Carlisle in his doctor coat and me in his office.

"Gross. Bella stop it."He said. I stopped my thoughts and looked up at Edward sweetly and said "stop what Edward i did nothing".

"Doing nothing you had dirty fantasies of Carlisle in his doctor coat and you on his office." Edward replied. "EDWARD" I yelled as he ran out of my hospital room.

"I am going to leave you two to talk alone about your thoughts and feelings. Bella remember what we said please be brave and tell him." Jasper said and left.

I sat up and faced Carlisle, Carlisle turned around, faced me and asked "What Edward said was it the truth?"

I blushed and looked down but mumbled a "Yes" anyway knowing he would be able to understand me. Carlisle was standing next to my bed and held one of my hands in his.

"Carlisle i wanted to tell you something." I said looking at our hands.

"And what would that be Bella?"Carlisle asked.

"Umm i wanted to tell you that i really like you more then a friend and i think that i might even love you and that you don't have to love me back but i just had to tell you." I answered through one breath.

I thought 'Please don't hate me and leave. Please don't leave me alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle's Pov.

I walked out of Bella's room letting her have her time to speak to the others and walked into my office. I sat down at my desk thinking about Bella. Ten minutes later i quickly did my rounds and then walked to Bella's room. I was about to know when i heard talking so i listened.

"Bella i read his thoughts last night and he couldn't get you off of his mind. He is in love with you aswell. You have no idea how happy he is when you are around him. Since you have been around we have gotten our father back" Edward said.

I thought 'What are you two doing? What are you telling her this?'

"But you don't age and well i do" I heard Bella say sadly. Then Jasper replied saying "Bella all you can do is try and if you two really do love eachother like you are telling me then when the time is right he will change you but please tell him so that we can keep our father."

'What the hell are they talking about? I am not going anywhere? What do they mean when they say they want to keep their father?' So many thoughts running through my mind.

"He likes you too Bella but he is too afraid to tell you. Please be brave and tell him" Ed said and i thought 'Thanks Ed'.

"Stop ears dropping dad and come in" Ed said so low that only vamps can hear.

"Fine i will tell the doc that i". She started and i knocked on the door. "Like him" she finished before calling "Come in".

I walked in and closed the door behind myself. Ed looked at Bella, smiled and said "Yes he couldd hear you but whether he was bothered to listen is another question and remember what you said Bella you can't back out of this now"

I was confused so i asked "What are you two talking about?"

"Doc Jasper and Edward are being mean to me" Bella answered smiling at Ed and Jaz.

"How are they being mean to you teach?" I asked her and she answered "Well you see Edward here was reading my thoughts and then he told Jasper and then Jasper told Edward about my feelings and then they started teasing me" while smiling sadly at me.

I faced Jaz and Ed and said "You both know that it isn't nice to make fun of people's thoughts and feelings. I am very disappionted in you both."

"But dad we weren't making fun of YOUR Bella we were" Ed started but Jaz finished "Just telling YOUR Bella stuff that she thought which was completly and utterly wrong."

"Groos. Bella stop it" Ed said out of nowhere. I looked at Bella and she looked at Ed smiling sweetly and said "Stop what Edward. I did nothing."

"Doing nothing you had dirty fantasies of Carlisle in his doctor coat and you in his office." He blurterd out without thinking. I thought 'WHAT?' The same time as Bella yelled Edward's name. Ed ran out of Bella's hospital room.

I am going to leave you two to talk about your thoughts and feelings. Bella remember what we said and please be brave and tell him." Jaz said and left without another word.

Bella sat up and faced me, i turned around and faced Bella and asked "What Edward said, was it the truth?"

Bella blushed, looked down and mumbled a soft "Yes". If i wasn't a vampire i wouldn't have heard her. I stood next to her and held one of her hands in mine. Bella said "Carlisle there is something that i want to tell you" looking at our hands.

"And what would that be Bella?" I asked curious.

"Umm i wanted to tell you that i really like you more then a friend and i think that i might even love you. I also wanted to tell you that you don't have to love me back i just had to tell you how i feel." She answered in one breath.

I could tell that she was hopping that i would run away and leave her. I can see it in her eyes. I smiled a really big smile that anyone would think that it would hurt and said "Bella you have no idea how happy you have just made me. I love you Bella Swan. You are my soul mate, my one true love and so much more". I then kissed her on the lips quickly.

We pulled apart and looked at eachother. We are both smiling.

"Bella Swan would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked, she smiled and answered "I would love to be your girlfriend Carlisle".

I was about to kiss her again when the door burst open and my kids ran in. We both turned to face them.

"Your are in a hospital you aren't allowed to run around and make noise. You are suppose to walk and be quiet. Your aren't outside or at home so please behave yourselves". I told off my kids and Bella giggled.

Bella's Pov.

'OMG he loves me. OMG he is my girlfriend. I am so the luckiest out there.' I thought. Edward said "Told you Bella". I just smiled and pocked my tongue out at him before saying "Shut up Edward and listen to your father".

"Of course we will behave ourselves in the hospital. Don't we always?" Asked Alice.

"No because you just nearly broke my door off of its hingers" I answered her.

"Yeah sorry about that, that was an accident." She replied.

"Why did you all run in here without knocking anyway?" I asked.

"Alice apparently had a vision and said that we had to come to your room quick. She didn't tell us what the vision was about though". Esme answered sweetly.

"What did you have a vision of Alice?" Carlisle asked.

I watched Carlisle's lips move as he talked. He has the most amazing lips EVER. They could do soo much and OMG is he an amazing kisser.

"Bella stooooop. Please. You are killig me here with those thoughts" Edward said and i just giggled and thought 'Stay out of my head then. It's not my fault if your dad is sexy'.

"Umm Eww."Edward said before turning to Carlisle.

"Alice what was your vision about?" Carlisle asked again.

"About you two". She answered happy jumping up and down while clapping her little pixie hands.

I rolled my eyes and held Carlisle's hand. I started playing with his fingers. His fingers just imagining how good they would feel all over my body would make me weak to my knees if i was standing.

"Bella STOP."Edward half begged.

"Hey i still haven't forgiven you for telling Carlisle and Jasper my other thought". I said smiling up at him.

"Hey it got you two together" He replied and shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?" Em asked.

I kept on playing with Carlisle's fingers and answered "We are talking about my great and fantastic thoughts."

"Dr Cullen to emergancy. Dr Cullen" A nurse said over the intercom thingy.

I let go of his hand, he faced me and quickly pecked me on the lips.

"Love you" He said before leaving. I whispered "Love you too" To myself.

"Don't worry he heard you. He is smiling now" Edward said.

"Ok thats good". I replied and looked down at my hands before getting up and going to the bathroom. Once i was finished i went back into my room and sat down on the end of my bed.

"How do you like dating a man with six kids?" Em asked.

"Its great considering you are all nice to me but if you were mean to me one the other hand would suck." I answered him.

"Thats true"Alice replied.

It has been a month, Carlisle and my relationship is getting stronger. I told dad a few weeks ago and he was fine with it because he knows that Carlisle is a good man and would never hurt me on purpose but he still gave him the talk. I got out of the hospital today and i get to start teaching again tomorrow. YAY. I am sitting in my loungeroom talking to Alice,Rosalie and Esme.

"OMG i can't wait to start teaching again tomorrow" I said excited.

"We can see that" Alice replied as the girls laughed.

"Haha hardy haha." I said sarcastically.

We talked for a few hours longer then the girls went home. I ate dinner, had a shower, put my pj's on and then went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's Pov.

I woke up and jumped out of bed excited to start teaching again. I ran around my house getting ready and then i drove to the school. I walked into the front office and up to Principal Petiford.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I feel great, full of energy and ready to go" I answered her.

The bell rang.

"Well you better get going and take care." She said.

"You too." I replied and ran to my office.

I put my stuff inside my office, got the stuff out that i needed for my first class and then walked into the gym and ovver to my class.

"Miss Swan what are we doing in P.E today?" Emmett asked.

"We are going to go for a nice morning run around the oval." I answered

I checked the attendence and then we walked outside. I am wearing my P.E teaching clothes which is a pair of running shorts and a singlet.

"Miss how long are we running for?"Jasper asked.

"Not sure we will see how we go. But atleast once around the oval." I answered.

"Ok" Everyone in the class said.

"Ready, steady, go" I said and we all started running.

After we all did one lap of the oval, we played soccer for the rest of the lesson. At lunch time i sat down in my office reading a book. I forgot my lunch at home today i was too excited to start teaching to worry about anything else. Knock knock.

"Come in"I called.

The door opened, Carlisle walked in and closed it behind himself. He walked over to me and stood infront of me, i smiled up at him and he smiled back at me.

"Hey love" Carlisle said.

"Hey hun what are you doing here not that i don't want you here. I am glad that you are here." I asked.

"Alice called me up and said that you forgot your lunch so i decided to come and bring you some." He answered handing me a container with some pasta in it.

"Thank you but you didn't have to." I said.

"I know but i wanted to and you need to eat especially since you only recently got out of hospital and is teaching P.E"He replied.

I pecked him on the lips and then ate my lunch.

"Thanks again. That tasted great." I said.

"Anytime love." He replied.

I stood up, wrapped my arms around Carlisle's neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I reached up onto my tippy toes and started kissing him. Carlisle kissed me back with the same amount of passion. It was a loving kiss. We had to pull apart when we heard people fighting outside my office. We pulled apart and walked out of my office to see two guys fighting. I walked over to them and pulled them apart.

"ENOUGH" I yelled.

Everyone faced me. Mike one of the guys in the fight had a broken nose and is going to be very sore later and Tyler the other guy had a broken jaw and is also going to be very sore later on. They both are going to lots of bruises.

"Everyone but Mike and Tyler better leave now or they will be getting detention with me after school." I said.

Everyone left leaving Tyler,Mike,Carlisle and myself. Carlisle started chacking over them both.

"What started the fight between you both because i thought that you both were best friends?"I asked.

"He kissed my girlfriend." Tyler said.

"Mike did you kiss Lauren?" I asked.

"Yes and she kissed me back." Mike answered.

"Now we know why you two were fighting but really Mike you couldn't just go and kissed Jessica?" I asked.

"I did kiss Jessica and i still do she is my girlfriend i kissed Lauren as a dare from the guys." Mike answered.

"I am guessing Tyler wasn't included in this dare game"Carlisle guessed.

"You guessed correct." Mike said.

Principal Petiford walked over to us, Carlisle finished fixing them up and then Mike and Tyler left with her. I faced Carlisle and pecked him on the lips.

"There is never a boring day at school." I said.

"True"He replied and kissed me again.

"EWWWW"We heard someone say.

We pulled apart and turned around to see Edward.

"Miss Swan the bell rang and our class is waiting for you." Edward said.

Carlisle laughed said bye and left. I quickly grabbed the attendence sheet and then ran into the hall and over to my class with Ed. Ed sat down.

"Sorry everyone."I said then took the attendence.

"What are we doing today Miss Swan?" Jessica asked.

"We are going to go outside and play a game of soccer." I answered.

"YAY"Everyone in the class said.

We all went outside and played soccer. After school, i went and did some grocery shopping then went home. I put everything away and then sat down at the table and had a sip of my bottle of water. My phone rang at the same time as someone knocked at the front door. I quickly picked up my phone answered. "Hello" While walking to the front door and opening it. Dad was outside and Carlisle was on the phone.

"Hello Love" Carlisle said.

"Hey Hun" I replied to him then faced dad and said "Please do come inside dad".

Dad hugged me and then walked into the loungeroom and sat down.

"Whats up Doc?"I asked walking into the loungeroom.

"Would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?" He asked.

That would make it our first date. Ummmm.

"I would love to go on a date with you Friday Night." I answered him.

"I will pick you up at 5pm." He said.

"Ok, can't wait. Love you." I replied

"Love you too." He said and hang up.

I smiled, put my phone down and sat down next to my dad facing him.

"So dad. Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. How are you going?" He asked.

"I am going great. I have a date Friday night with Carlisle". I answered.

"Good for you sweetie. Aslong as you are happy and he doesn't hurt you then i am happy." My dad replied.

"Thanks. How about i make us both some dinner?" I asked.

"I would love that. Thanks." Dad answered.

"Anytime" I replied walking into the kitchen.

I cooked us both some beef stroganoff.

"Dinner is ready." I called out.

Dad walked in and sat down at the table. I handed dad a plate and then sat down with my own. We both started eating.

"This tastes great Bells. You are a great cook." My dad said.

"Thanks." I replied.

We finished eating and talked. Dad went home at around 7:30, i had a shower, cleaned up and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's Pov.

It is Friday afternoon and I just got home from School. I ran upstairs and into my room to try and find something to wear for tonight. Alice, Rose and Esme ran in and over to me.

"Go take a quick shower." Alice ordered.

I ran into the bathroom, had a quick shower, wrapped a towel around myself and then walked back into my room. Rose pushed me down to sit down on chair.

"How did you three even get in here?" I asked while Rose was doing my hair, Alice was doing my make-up and Esme was doing my nails and toe nails.

"Your front door was unlocked so we walked straight in not like a locked door would stop anyway." Ali answered.

"Of course stupid vampires" I muttered.

That caused them to laugh and I smiled. They finally finished doing my hair, make-up and nails at 4pm. They left while I got dressed into the light green dress that they left on my bed for me. I put on my gold high heels, grabbed my purse and then walked downstairs. I walked over to the girls.

"You look beautiful Bella." They all said.

"Thanks girls" I replied.

"Have fun with our dad tonight" Rose said and they all laughed.

"Girls." I replied with a small smile.

"Oh lighten up Bella just remember to use protection" Ali said.

"We want details tomorrow Bella. You are soo coming over tomorrow." Rose told me.

"You will get as much details as I want to give you" I replied to them.

"And that will be everything." Ali said.

"Bella if our dad doesn't give you a great time tell us and we will bash him up for you." Rose said jokingly and they all laughed.

"That is enough girls." I said but they just kept on Laughing.

There was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door with the laughing girls behind me. I opened the door and saw Carlisle dressed in a black suit. OMG did he look sexy in that tux. The girls are still laughing behind me.

"Hey Bella love you look beautiful. Girls" Carlisle said.

"Hey daddy." Esme, Alice and Rose all said through their giggles.

I faced them and said "Girls thank you for your help I really appreciate it. If you three want to know anything about the date tomorrow then I suggest that you all leave."

"We are going." Esme said. Ali then said "We will be getting all of the details off of you tomorrow since I am not allowed to look into your future to see your date" and then Rose said "Be safe, use protection". The girls left laughing and I faced Carlisle.

"You look handsome Carlisle." I said.

"Thank you beautiful. Are you ready to go?" Carlisle asked.

I grabbed my handbag and then walked over to Carlisle after closing the door. "Yep let's go".

Carlisle opened his car door for me and I got in. He closed the door before getting in his side and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at him.

"It is a surprise." He answered.

"How long until we are there?" I asked hoping to get some sort of information out of him.

"About 10 more minutes but that is all that I am going to say." He answered.

"Fine" I said smiling.

Carlisle chuckled and held my hand while he was driving. After about 10 more minutes Carlisle parked the car at the beach, got out, walked over to my side, opened my door and helped me out. We walked down the beach and over to a blanket with flowers, wine and food on it. It was beautiful. There was soft music playing in the background. Carlisle led me over to the blanket, sat down and then sat me down inbetween his legs. After I ate dinner and drank a glass of wine Carlisle stood up and helped me stand up.

"May I have this dance?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes you may." I answered.

We danced quietly, looking into each other's eyes just enjoying the moment. We enjoyed the rest of the night talking, dancing, laughing and just enjoying each other's company.

"Let's get you home." Carlisle said.

"Would you like to come over?" I asked.

"Love to" He answered.

Carlisle packed everything up, we walked back up to his car, he put the stuff in his boot and then we both got in. He drove us back to my house; we got out and walked inside. I closed the door, put my purse down, faced him and started kissing him passionately. He kissed my back deepening it.

"Bedroom" I said then kissed him again.

Carlisle picked me up and carried me upstairs, into my room and over to my bed.

The next morning I woke up and remembered what happened last night. I smiled and sat up. I was abit sore from our sexual intercourse last nice. Carlisle wasn't anywhere in my room.

"CARLISLE" I called.

"In the kitchen cooking you some breakfast." He said.

I stood up, wrapped my sheet around my naked body and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Carlisle was facing the stove only wearing boxer shorts.

"Mmmm whatcha cooking?" I asked.

"Pancakes." He answered.

I sat down at the table and Carlisle handed me a plate of pancakes with a cup of orange juice and then sat down across from me. I ate my pancakes and drank my juice.

"Thank you sexy. That tasted great." I said standing up and doing my dishes.

I faced Carlisle and pecked him on the lips. Knock knock.

"It is the girls." Carlisle whispered against my lips.

"Go away". I groaned knowing that they could hear me.

"Open the door or we will open it ourselves" Rose threatened.

"We are about to head over home why can't you wait until then?" Carlisle asked.

"Because I had a vision of you taking Bella out again because she didn't want to answer our questions yet." Alice answered.

"I promise that we will be there in 20 minutes tops." I said.

"We don't believe you now let us in please." Rose replied.

I giggled and said "You can come in but I don't think that you want to see your dad naked."

"Ewwww." The girls all replied.

"Fine we will meet you at home but you only have 20 minutes." Esme said.

"If you aren't there in 20 minutes we will come and get you Bella no matter what." Ali said.

"Ok" Carlisle and I both replied.

The girls left.

"Let's get ready." Carlisle said as he picked me up and ran us upstairs. I giggled.

After we got ready, Carlisle drove us to his house; we got out and walked inside hand in hand. We walked into the loungeroom and sat down. Em, Ed, Jaz, Rose, Esme and Ali walked in and also sat down.

"See you didn't have to come over this morning after all." I said to the girls.

"Yes we did just in case." Ali replied.

"You knock I thought you would have just walked in like last time." Emmett said.

"Well if we didn't knock we would have walked in on them naked. Not something I want to see." Rose replied.

Carlisle and I laughed.

"Come on Bella it is time for our talk." Ali said.

I groaned.

"Really? Do we have to talk like right now?" I asked.

"Yes we do otherwise we will never get to talk." Rose answered.

"The quicker you start the talk the quicker you get to sit in Carlisle's lap again wrapped in his arms." Esme said.

I sighed, pecked Carlisle on the lips and stood up.

"Let's get this over and done with." I told the girls.

The girls stood up and we walked upstairs and into Ali and Jaz's room. We all sat down on their bed and the girls all turned to face me.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's Pov.

"So what questions do you have for me?" I asked really wanting to get this over with.

"Where did he take you?" Esme asked.

"He took me to have a lovely romantic dinner at the beach." I answered her.

"Did you go swimming?" Ali asked.

"No but we did dance under the stars. It was the best first date EVER." I answered her. The girls giggled.

"How long did you two stay at the beach for?" Rose asked.

"Dunno really wasn't watching the time. Atleast three to four hours." I answered her.

"Where did you go once you left the beach?" Ali asked.

"Back to my house." I answered her

"What did you do then?" Rose asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" I groaned.

"YES" All three of them yelled making the guys downstairs to start laughing.

Of course they can hear; stupid super hearing vampires. I thought. Ed burst out laughing.

"We went up to my room, layed down in my bed and fell asleep." I answered Rose's question lying.

"LIAR" Jasper yelled from downstairs.

"And what you woke up naked?" Ali asked.

"No I woke up with a sheet wrapped around my body." I answered.

"Where did your clothes go then?" Esme asked.

"On the floor next to your fathers." I answered giggling.

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT HAVE SEX WITH OUR FATHER?" Rose yelled.

"I did." I answered her whispering.

"OH MY GOD" All three of the girls said.

I stood up, ran out of Alice and Jasper's room ignoring their calls, downstairs, into the loungeroom and sat down on Carlisle's lap with my face hiding in Carlisle's neck. Carlisle rubbed soothing circles on my back with one of his hands while his other hand was rubbing my leg.

"Bella" Alice said from behind me.

"No go away. I am NOT going to answer any more of your questions and I am most definitely NOT going to tell you anything else about what happened after we got back to my house. So forget about it." I replied not looking up at the girls.

"Calm down Bella. No more we promise." Rose said.

"Good." I replied and then pecked Carlisle on the lips. I layed my head down on Carlisle's chest.

The Cullen kids chuckled, I faced Edward and thought 'I know how to gross you out, don't tell your father or it will be worse.' Edward glared at me before holding Esme closer to himself. I laughed.

"Well that was one quick talk." Em said.

"Yeah that's because Bella wouldn't give was any details about their date or after." Rose replied.

"I wanna go dancing under the stars." Alice said dreaming.

"We will go sometime soon I promise love." Jasper replied.

"YAY." Alice screamed which made everyone laugh.

"So Bella what are we doing in P.E on Monday?" Em asked.

Cough "Teacher's pet." Cough. Edward said.

"I am soo not a teacher's pet not that that isn't a bad thing since Bella is the teacher and she is dating our dad." Em replied then smiled.

Carlisle laughed at that and I hit him on the chest playfully.

"That is soo not funny Doc and I really don't want to know what he has got planned." I said.

"So you never answered my question." Em said.

"Sex Ed Emmett we are doing Sex Ed." I answered him.

"Why do we have to do Sex Ed? Why can't we play sport?" Em asked sad.

"Because you all need a Sex Education. If you be a good little student and do all your work then maybe just maybe we will play a sport of your choice on Friday." I answered.

"YAY" Em replied.

"Teaching this subject is going to be fun." I said sarcastically.

"Dad can always help you out." Rose said and then giggled along with Alice and Esme.

I blushed and hid my face. I thought 'Time to get the girls in trouble like I got Jasper and Edward in trouble that time, maybe then they will stop annoying me." Ed laughed.

"What are you laughing at hun?" Esme asked Edward.

"Nothing much love just Bella's thoughts." Edward answered her.

I looked at Carlisle and pouted. Carlisle looked at me.

"Whats wrong love?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle" I whined.

"Whats wrong?" He asked again.

"Your daughters are not being nice to me and that's not nice." I said with a fake tear running down my face.

"What did they do to you love?" He asked.

"They keep on embarrassing me and asking me questions that I don't want to answer." I said.

Carlisle wiped my fake tear away and then faced his daughters. I also looked at them.

"Leave Bella alone girls." He told them.

"Yes daddy." The three of them said at the same time.

Carlisle's phone rang so he answered it.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"To get you to stop embarrassing me." I answered.

"That won't stop us." Rose replied.

"I know, I didn't think that it would." I said.

Carlisle put is phone away and then kissed me. After we pulled away so that I could breathe he said "I have to go into work, I am needed to do a surgery."

I stood up and so did Carlisle. I faced him and put my hands on his shoulders while he put his arms around my waist. "Go save another life. I will survive with your kids." I said smiling.

"Tell me if they misbehaved or did anything wrong or if they are teasing you" He said.

"I will. I love you." I replied.

"I love you too." He said and then kissed me.

I smiled and said "Go before I change my mind about letting you go." Carlisle laughed.

"Will you be here when I get home?" He asked.

"I should be. I can mark all of their assignments tomorrow." I answered.

"SHIT is that the one that I haven't done yet?" The guys asked.

"Maybe." I answered.

Carlisle pecked me on the lips and then left. I sat down on the couch as the guys ran upstairs.

"Where are they going?" I asked the girls.

"Assignment" Alice answered.

"Oh" Was all I said.

Us four girls talked until Jasper and Edward ran in and handed me their assignments. They then sat down next to their other halves.

"I am glad that you could finally hand in your assignments." I said. The girls laughed.

Half an hour later Emmett still hasn't come down and we all heard him swear. I stood up and faced Rosalie. "Where is he?" I asked.

"Our room." She answered. "Ok thanks." I replied before walking upstairs and up to Rose and Em's door. I knocked.

"Come in." I heard him call. I walked in closing the door behind myself and walked over to him. He is sitting down on the floor with his work infront of him. I sat down next to him and he looked at me.

"Need any help?" I asked. "Yes please." He answered.

So I sat there helping Emmett with his assignment when I heard the door opened and Carlisle walked in and over to us.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Lots because dad you know how much I love to do homework." Em answered which made Carlisle and I laugh.

"FINISHED." He yelled and handed me his assignment.

"Very good. Next time try and get it in on time Emmett. You can always come to me for help." I said.

"Ok I will and thanks." He replied, hugged me and then ran out.

I put Emmett's assignment in my handbag with Edward and Jasper's and then walked into the kitchen with Carlisle.

"Lunch?" He asked.

"Yes please." I answered.

Carlisle made me a salad sandwich and I ate it. We then walked into the loungeroom and sat down with the others and watched movies until I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's Pov.

I woke up to the sound of laughter coming downstairs followed by the smell of burnt bacon, sausages and toast. I sat up and shook my head. I looked around the room to see that I am alone in a bedroom. I am guessing that it is Carlisle's. I felt something underneath my hand, it felt like a piece of paper so I picked it up and looked at it. It was written in Carlisle's neat writing. I read it and it says:

Dear my beautiful Bella.

I am so sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up I got an emergency call from the hospital. I hope my kids won't annoy you too much. See you soon.

Love you always Carlisle.

I smiled at the note and put it in my pocket. The burnt smell got stronger so I got out of the comfortable bed and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Emmett, Jasper and Edward are infront of the stove their backs to me trying to cook breakfast. The girls were nowhere to be seen probably gone shopping already. I laughed at the guys and walked up to them.

"Are you trying to burn the house down?" I asked them

The three of them faced me they had flour, sugar and lots of other foods all over themselves. I pulled out my phone and quickly took a photo of them. I put my phone away as Edward answered my question "No actually we are making you breakfast."

"Look on the table" Emmett said putting a plate of bacon on the table.

I looked at the table to see a plate of bacon, a plate of eggs, a plate of sausages, a plate of pancakes, a plate of fruit, a cup of juice, a cup of water, a cup of coffee and a cup of tea.

"Thanks guys this Is WOW but are you planning on feeding an army?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"We didn't know what you liked so we cooked abit of everything." Jasper answered.

I ate as much as I could and drank my coffee as they cleaned their kitchen mess.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"Shopping" They all answered.

"Thought so, how much food did you three burn anyway?" I asked.

"Umm it took three attempts to make the pancakes." Jasper answered.

"Two attempts to cook the eggs, bacon and sausages" Edward answered next. Then Emmett answered saying "Three times to make the coffee and tea right."

I laughed and helped them clean up the rest of the kitchen. I went upstairs, into Carlisle's bedroom and over to his closet. I opened the doors and looked through his shirts. I pulled out his white shirt with a picture of a Tigger on it. I laughed, stole a pair of his shorts and walked into his bathroom. I had a shower, got dressed and pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail after running my fingers through it. I walked downstairs and sat down in the loungeroom on the couch next to Jasper. Emmett and Edward are sitting on the other couch playing the PlayStation. They all looked over at me and laughed.

"The girls are going to freak." Edward said.

"Hey it is your dad's shirt." I replied.

That made them laugh even more.

"Tigger OMG" Emmett said between laughs.

"Never knew dad had such a shirt." Jasper replied between laughs.

I sat there smiling as Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle walked through the door. They all look at the guys before looking at me.

"WHERE DID YOU GET SUCH A SHIRT?" Alice yelled horrified.

I smiled at Carlisle, stood up, ran over to him and kissed him while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Your father's closet." I mumbled my answer.

"Why are the guys laughing love?" Carlisle asked.

"The shirt." Edward, Emmett and Jasper all said sobering up from their laughing fits.

Carlisle looked me over and whispered to me "My clothes look great on you."

I giggled and hid my face in his chest. We all walked over to the couches and sat down. I am sitting down on Carlisle's lap.

"Did you get my note?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes and I kept it look." I answered showing him the note.

"Did they behave?" Carlisle asked.

I faced Carlisle and smiled "They behaved very well. They even made me breakfast." I answered then mumbled "After several failed attempts."

"That was nice of them" Carlisle said.

"Failed attempts?" Esme asked.

"Yeah well we burnt everything a few times." Edward answered her.

"I woke up thinking that they were burning the house down but once they did everything right it tasted fantastic." I said smiling.

Rosalie handed me my teaching work bag. I looked at her confused.

"Why do you have this and how did you get it?" I asked then Alice threw me my house key and answered "We thought that you might want to stay here for the day so we brought you your stuff here and we went shopping first and dropped the clothes that we bought you off at your house."

"Well thanks." I replied.

I sat down on the floor inbetween Carlisle's legs, grabbed Edward, Emmett's and Jasper's assignments out of my handbag and put them with the rest of their classes.

"First class Emmett and Jasper's class" I mumbled to myself.

It took me half an hour to grade the first class's assignments. I put them back in my bag and grabbed my second class assignments.

"Alice's class." I said and then started to grade her class's assignments.

"DADDY" Alice yelled.

"Yes sweetie." Carlisle replied.

"I got an A" She said.

Carlisle laughed and replied "Good job."

I finished with that class so I did the rest of my class's. After I finished grading everyone's assignments it was lunch time so Esme brought me a chicken roll with a cup of water.

"Thank you Esme" I said eating my food.

"No problem" She replied.

After I ate my lunch and cleaned up my mess I looked at the Cullen kids and said "Just remember this even though you are Carlisle's kids doesn't mean that you are going to get special treatment."

"Dammit." Emmett replied.

Carlisle and I laughed. I sat down on Carlisle's lap facing him, put my lips to his ear and whispered "Your kids are going to love Wednesday's lesson."

Carlisle shivered, I pulled back to look at his face.

"Why are we going to love Wednesday's lesson?" Rosalie asked.

I thought about what they are going to be doing on Wednesday. Edward and Alice burst out laughing.

"You will have to wait until Wednesday to find out." I answered Rosalie.

"How come they get to know?" Emmett asked.

"Because they are cheaters and they have to demon straight it for their classes now." I answered.

"SHIT" Alice and Edward both said.

"Language." Carlisle said.

The Cullen kids left to go hunting leaving Carlisle and myself. I started kissing Carlisle very passionately and he kissed me back deepening it. I took Carlisle's shirt off of him without breaking the kiss. Carlisle ripped his shirt off of me and my bra with it.

"Lets" Kiss "Take" Kiss "This" Kiss "Up to" Kiss "My room" Kiss. Carlisle said.

"Ok" I mumbled against his lips.

Carlisle stood up holding me, ran upstairs and into his room vampire speed and layed me down gently down on his bed without breaking the kiss. Carlisle hovered over me. We made sweet love for the second time.

"I love you." I told Carlisle.

"I love you, my love" Carlisle replied.

I pecked Carlisle on the lips then walked into the bathroom, went to the toilet and then washed my hands.

"Love the others are back." Carlisle said through the bathroom door.

"What am I supposed to wear you ripped my only pair of underwear and the clothes that I was wearing?" I asked wrapping a towel around my body then opening the door. I faced Carlisle he is wearing a pair of jeans with no shirt. Not that I am complaining. We heard laughing from downstairs.

"One minute" He answered and then ran into his closet.

"IT HAS BEEN TWO MINUTES." I yelled as Carlisle ran back over to me and pecked me on the lips.

"Sorry love." He said and then handed me one of his shirts, this one is plain black and a pair of blue Pyjama bottoms. I quickly put them on.

"Sorry about your clothes." He mumbled hugging me.

"It is ok, don't worry." I replied and pecked him on the lips.

"DAD SOMEONE IS COMING UP OUR DRIVEWAY." Rosalie yelled.

Carlisle held my hand as we walked downstairs and into the loungeroom.

"Do you know who?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe." Alice answered.

Knock knock. I faced Carlisle as we walked to the front door and he opened it.

"Peter and Charlotte." Carlisle said looking at them.

I turned away from Carlisle and looked at the two people standing outside. They are also vampires but they are red eyed vampires, human drinkers. I started to get scared remembering the last time I met red eyed vampires. I hid behind Carlisle letting the tears fall. Carlisle turned around to face me and brought me into a hug.

"It is ok love. They won't hurt you. They aren't like Victoria and James were. They would never do that." Carlisle said reassuring me.

I looked up at Carlisle and whispered "You promise."

"I promise" He replied and pecked me on the lips.

I stopped crying and faced Charlotte and Peter again. We are now in the loungeroom.

"Sorry about that." I told them

"Don't worry about it Darlin." Peter said.

"What is your name sweetie?" Charlotte asked.

I sat down next to Carlisle and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Bella" I answered.

"She is our P.E teach and she is having intercourse with our father." Emmett said proudly.

I blushed and hid my face in Carlisle's chest while everyone else laughed.

"Emmett I will fail you." I said looking at him.

"That would be mean." Emmett replied.

I faced Charlotte and Peter and they were looking at me. They both had bite scars on them aswell. More than I do but they have probably been through a lot more. I looked down at my arm and traced one of my most recent bite marks on my arm. The scar is colder than my actual heat; it is the same coldness as Carlisle's skin.

"How did you get the bite mark darlin?" Peter asked.

"I have lots of them." I answered looking down at my arms.

"Is that why you were so scared of us?" Charlotte asked.

I nodded and said "Three red eyed vampires kidnapped me when I was 10 years old, they bit me, drank my blood and played with me. They let me go a year later telling me that next time they find me they will kill me. This year not too long ago one of them came here with a different coven he is a golden eyed vampire now, I ran outside and into the forest scared where the other two found me. They put me in a dark room with no windows and only one door like a jail cell. They fed me and gave me water so that they could keep me longer. For over a week they bit me, drank my blood and played with me. I ended up running away after a while and ran to a house who called Carlisle and he came and got me while Alice, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie killed James and Victoria"

"Who is the third vampire?" Charlotte asked.

"Laurent he is in the Denali coven" Alice answered.

Charlotte came and hugged me. Then Peter came and hugged me. They both sat back down next to Jasper.

"Dinner Bella love?" Carlisle asked.

"I can make it myself" I answered.

"Sit down and relax love. I can cook it." Carlisle said standing up.

"Fine but don't try and burn down the house like your sons" I replied.

Carlisle pecked me on the lips and ran into the kitchen laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's Pov.

I took out my phone, looked through my photo's until I found the one of the three guys covered in food, stood up and walked over to Peter and Char.

"Look at this." I said and then showed them the picture.

They both burst out laughing. I sat back down in my seat and looked at the photo. I sent the picture to all of the Cullen kids and Carlisle before putting my phone back in my handbag

"OMG that is soo funny." Char said between giggles.

Carlisle ran back in and handed me my dinner. He sat down next to me. I started eating my dinner when everyone got their text messages. I watched as Carlisle pulled out his phone and look at the message. He laughed.

"When did you take this?" Emmett asked.

"This morning obviously." I answered.

"I wish I was there to see that". Rose said.

I finished eating my dinner, cleaned my dishes and then sat back down net to Carlisle with my laptop on my lap. I turned on my laptop.

"Teaching P.E is fantastic but when you have to teach them sex education it just sucks" I muttered to no one in particular.

"Then why can't we just skip it?" Emmett asked.

"Because I would lose my job then." I answered him while logging on.

"What are we doing the week after?" Rosalie asked.

"Dancing." I answered.

"Really?" Alice asked smiling.

"Yes everything from the waltz to heel and toe." I answered.

"YAY" the three girls cheered while the guys grunted.

I looked at my laptop and said "Keep on complaining guys and we won't do boxing, kick boxing and other stuff like that."

"YES." The guys cheered.

I brought up my stuff for the next weeks lesson and started looking over it. I showed Carlisle.

"I have to teach your kids this." I said.

He chuckled and replied "I feel sorry for you."

"Yeah I feel sorry for me too." I muttered to myself.

"But it says here Doctor comes to talk to classes. What doctor?" Carlisle asked.

"That Doctor would be you Doc. I called up your boss and he told me that you will be there Monday morning as soon as the first bell rings." I answered.

"Well it was nice of him to tell me." He muttered as his phone started ringing.

"He is now." Alice said and giggled.

Carlisle answered his phone and left the room. I shook my head and sighed.

"Are you ok Miss Swan?" Emmett asked.

I glared at him and answered "I told you to call me Bella out of school not Miss Swan I HATE being called Miss Swan but Emmett yes I am ok".

Emmett looked at me and then smirked. I packed up my stuff and stood up.

"I shall return." I told everyone before walking upstairs and into Carlisle's bedroom. I walked into Carlisle's bathroom, used the toilet, washed my hands and then walked back into his bedroom. I sat down on his bed for a minute before walking back downstairs. Just as I reached the last step I heard my phone start ringing so I ran into the loungeroom, tripped over Carlisle's feet who caught me before I could fall, I said thank you and then answered my phone.

"Hello" I answered out of breath.

"Is this Miss Swan?" Someone asked.

"Yes it is. Who's asking?" I asked.

Knock knock. Carlisle left to answer the door after sitting me down on the couch.

'My name is Deputy Sam" He answered.

"Ok well hi Deputy Sam is everything ok?" I asked.

Carlisle walked back in and sat back down next to me pulling me on his lap. Sam, Emily, Jacob, Billy, Seth and Leah walked in and stood infront of me.

"It is about your father Chief Swan and his girlfriend Sue" He answered.

I looked up at Sam, Emily, Jacob, Billy, Seth and Leah and asked "What happened? Are they ok?"

They all look like they have been crying. This doesn't look good I thought.

"They have been in a car accident." Deputy Sam answered.

"Are they going to be ok?" I asked worried.

Carlisle held me alittle tighter to his chest.

"I am so sorry Miss Swan but they didn't make it" He answered.

I screamed "NOOO", started crying and threw my phone at the wall. It broke into four pieces. I turned around in Carlisle's arms and hugged myself to him as tightly as I can never wanting to let him go.

"I h-have n-no f-family left. I d-didn't e-even get to g-get to k-know h-him." I said crying harder.

"Shhh love, its ok let it all out." Carlisle said rubbing gentle circles on my back with his hand.

"Bella" Billy said.

"Y-Yes" I replied without looking at him.

"If you need anything at all even if you just need to talk you can call anyone of us." Billy said.

"T-Thanks" I replied

Sam, Emily, Billy and Jacob left after saying bye.

"Bella" Leah and Seth both whispered.

I turned my head around to look at them. They are both kneeling down infront of me. I hugged them both.

"We know how you feel Bella; after our dad died of a heart attack your father helped our mum out with us kids and become a father to us, so now we have lost two fathers and a mother." Leah said crying silently.

The Cullen's and Peter and Char left the room to give us some privacy.

"I have lost two fathers and a mother aswell. I was only starting to get to know my biological father Charlie this year when I moved here. My mum moved away and took me with her when I was only four years old." I replied.

We sat there hugging each other for half an hour before we stood up, stopped hugging and sobered up from our crying.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Anytime" They replied. They said bye and left.

I walked upstairs, into Carlisle's room and saw him lying down on his bed reading a book. I ran over to him and layed down with him snuggling into his chest. He dropped his book on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you ok love?" Carlisle whispered into my ear.

"I am going to miss him soo much Carlisle. I never really got to get to know him. Now I have no one." I answered sad.

Carlisle made me face him. "You are a part of this family Bella and always will be. I love you Bella and always will. Forever and always so never once even think about saying that you don't have any family because you do. You have this family." He said then pecked me on the lips.

I nodded unable to speak. The door opened and Esme, Rosalie and Alice walked over to us. Esme put a cup of cold water on the bedside table.

"Thanks" I said.

"Anytime" Esme replied.

Carlisle sat up and then sat me up sitting me on his lap, he then handed me the cup of water.

"Thanks" I said before taking a drink.

After I finished my drink Carlisle put the cup back on his night stand. The girls all hugged me before standing at the foot of the bed. Alice and Esme looked sad but Rosalie looked twice as sad.

"Rosalie whats wrong besides the obvious?" I asked her.

"Besides the obvious?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes besides the obvious." I answered.

"Emmett went hunting alone then came home all sad. He ran straight up to our room and locked the door. He is even blocking his thoughts from Edward and that never happens. He won't let any of us in" She answered.

I kissed Carlisle on the lips quickly, stood up and walked over to Rosalie.

"Go hunting with the others Rosalie everything is going to be ok." I told her.

"Thank you." She replied.

Rosalie hugged me and then left with Alice, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Char and Peter.

"I will be in my study if you need me love." Carlisle said standing up.

"Ok I love you." I replied.

"I love you too." He said.

I quickly pecked Carlisle on the lips and then walked up to Rosalie and Emmett's room and knocked on the door.

"Please go away." He said sounding depressed.

"Please let me in Emmett. The others have gone hunting besides your father who is in his study reading." I said.

The door unlocked and opened. I walked in, closed and locked the door behind myself. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Emmett he is looking down at his hands.

"Emmett please tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"You will hate me." He said sadly.

"I would never hate you Emmett please. None of the others have to know if you don't want them to I promise" I replied.

"I-I" He started saying.

"You what Em?" I asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's Pov.

"I am soo sorry Bella. I should have been more careful. I am soo sorry." He said sobbing.

I layed Emmett's head down on my lap and started running my fingers through his hair.

"What did you do Em? Why did you have to be more careful?" I asked wanting to help Emmett out.

"It was my fault I caused the accident". He whispered so low that I was only just able to hear it.

"What accident?" I asked.

"The car accident. Your father's car accident. I killed them. I am so sorry. It was an accident." He whispered just as low as last time.

Emmett ran over to the door and fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

"Emmett" I started but Emmett cut in "I am soo sorry Bella. I didn't mean to".

Silent tears were falling from my eyes.

"Emmett how did it happen?" I asked putting my face in my hands.

"Last night I was driving home from Port Angele's. I went there to get the food to cook you your breakfast and well a person was standing on my side of the road and I didn't see him until last minute because I was talking to Rosalie on the phone and well I dropped my phone on my lap, swerved around the person but wasn't fast enough to miss the car that was coming towards me. We both tried to swerve around each other which caused them to hit a tree. I stopped the car, I was going to help them out but there was too much blood so I called the cops hoping that they could get there in time and left quickly. I didn't know who it was until Deputy Sam called up and said that your father was in a car accident." He answered whispering still.

"You tried to save them Em and that means a lot." I said.

"But I could have done a lot more. If I could have just ignored the blood I could have gotten them out of the car and helped them until the ambulances got there. They could still be alive if I stayed." He replied. I was just about to say something when he continued "Why can't I just be like dad and be able to resist alittle blood. Why did I have to have the urge to suck them dry instead help them?"

"EMMETT McCARTNEY CULLEN LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN TO ME GOOD." I yelled at him looking at him.

Emmett looked at me shocked and nodded.

"Look you called the ambulance and police correct?" I asked. Emmett nodded his head.

"And instead of drinking their blood which you could smell you ran away correct?" I asked and again he nodded his head.

"Ok well in my books you did everything that you could. You called the police and ambulance like anyone would have done and then you ran so you wouldn't drink their blood. Emmett you are stronger then you think. If it was a different vampire well let's just say that they would have been sucked dry aswell. Atleast now he gets to keep his blood and he will know that you did everything that you could. Anything that most people could have done." I whispered knowing that he could hear me.

"WE ARE ALL HOME" I heard Alice yell from downstairs.

Someone knocked on the door. Emmett didn't moved or say anything.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Carlisle." He answered.

"Whats up doc?" I asked getting a small smile from Emmett.

"Are you two ok in there?" Carlisle asked.

I yawned and answered "Yeah we will both be down in a minute."

"Ok hurry you need your rest if you are going into school tomorrow." He replied and left.

I walked over to Emmett and kneeled down next to Em. I whispered into his ear so that not even the vampires downstairs could hear. "Em I am not mad at you. It is ok I forgive you. Accidents happen all of the time and it was that person's fault who was standing in the middle of the road. I mean who does that right?"

"Right" He replied.

"Now you better take me downstairs before the Doc gets too worried." I said causing us both to laugh.

Emmett stood up, picked me up and ran us into the loungeroom vampire speed. Emmett sat me down on Carlisle's lap and Rosalie ran up to Emmett and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Did you know that I couldn't see your talk Bella and Emmett not that I was trying to but you both were just black spots until you came down here?" Alice asked.

"And I couldn't read either of your thoughts until Emmett put you down Bella." Edward said.

"I think that it has something to do with Bella." Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett." I replied sarcastically.

"Anytime" He replied.

Suddenly I felt two more arms wrap around me, I looked up and saw that it was Rosalie so I hugged her back.

"Thank you soo much Bella. You got him out of our room and I don't even know how or why and I don't care all I do care about is that he is himself again." Rosalie said as she stood next to Emmett again.

I looked at Emmett and then at Rosalie again and replied "I am glad that I was able to help. It was nothing just abit of tears and dry sobs then everything was fine."

"Bella" Emmett started but I cut him off. "Don't start Emmett. Remember what I said?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Well then just drop it unless you are planning on telling the others. God damn drop it." I said.

"But Bella how can you forgive me soo easily?" He asked sad.

I yawned and looked at Carlisle and my intertwined hands and mumbled "Because you did everything that you fucken could".

"I could have done more and you bloody know it." Emmett said and fell to the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Emmett." I started but he cut in. "Bella you have every right to hate me or even dislike me"

"But I don't because you did everything that you fucken could." I replied getting angry suddenly not feeling so tired.

"Can one of you two please tell the rest of us what you two are talking about?" Edward asked.

"You can't read our minds again?" Emmett asked still sounding sad.

Rosalie sat down next to him and hugged him.

"No it is like whatever you two are talking about Bella knows that you want to keep it secret so she is blocking your minds." Edward answered.

"You didn't know Emmett and you called it in. It is the best that you could have done under those circumstances." I sad softly as a tear escaped my eye.

Carlisle pulled me closer to his chest, kissed my forehead and wiped the tear away.

"Look now I have made you cry again." Emmett said dry sobbing.

"Love please tell me what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

I look at Emmett and said "It is up to you. They won't shout at you, they won't be mean to you and they most will definitely not hurt you. They will listen until we have finished talking and will NOT say a word until told. If they can't do that then they will not know. Emmett it is up to you."

Em sighed "Remember last night when I went out to Port Angele's to get the ingredients to cook Bella breakfast?" Emmett asked looking at the ground.

"Yes" They all said.

Peter and Charlotte ran in and sat down, looking around. I pecked Carlisle on the lips, stood up, walked over to Emmett and kneeled down infront of him facing him and held his hands.

"Emmett you can do this." I said.

"Well on the way home I kind of caused an accident." He whispered.

"What kind of accident son?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett looked at me with pained eyes and whispered "Please finish. I can't."

I nodded my head at Emmett, walked over to the window and looked out of it. "On his way home he was talking to Rosalie on the phone so he wasn't paying as much attention to the road as he should have been. Anyway he saw a person standing on his side of the road and he was too late to stop so his swerved around him but then" A few more tears fell down my cheeks, I refused to look at everyone else "then a car came at him and they tried to swerve around each other but the driver of the other car lost control and drove right into a tree. Emmett skidded to a stop and was about to help them but there was too much blood". Alice cut in saying "So what he just left them there to die or did he suck them dry?"

I turned around looking at her with tears following down my cheeks. "NO he called the Police and called for an ambulance. He then drove away. He couldn't stay because he didn't want to kill them. He left so that he didn't suck their blood. He did everything that he fucking could. He wanted to help them, he is beating himself up because he couldn't stay there and try to save them until the police officers and ambulance got there. He is hurting because he wanted to do nothing but drink them dry but he didn't he called for help and left."

"They died in the end?" Rosalie asked softly.

I nodded my head and looked back outside.

"Who was in the car?" Rosalie asked softly and I looked at Carlisle with tears running down my cheeks.

"Charlie and Sue" He whispered.

I nodded my head and looked at the time.

"I have got to go to bed it is 1am and I have to teach today." I whispered.

"Come on love." Carlisle replied walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I am soo sorry Bella." Emmett apologized AGAIN.

"It is ok Emmett. Accidents happen." I replied and collapsed into Carlisle's arms then yawned.

"Let's get you to bed. Everyone leave Emmett alone he did everything that he could have done and I am proud of him." Carlisle said before running us upstairs and into his bedroom. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's Pov.

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling. I got up, grabbed the clothes that were on the end of the bed, walked into Carlisle's bathroom and got into the shower. After I had my shower, I got out, got dressed and did my hair. I walked back into his bedroom put my shoes on, grabbed my teaching bag and walked downstairs.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I heard Emmett yell.

I walked into where they all are and stood inbetween them all. Everyone but Carlisle is in here.

"What the fuck is going on in here and where is Carlisle?" I asked pissed off.

"Carlisle has gone to get you some breakfast. He said he left you a note." Esme answered calmly.

"I must have missed it. Now someone please fucking answer my other question." I said.

No one said anything so I faced Emmett and asked softly "Why do you want them all to leave you alone?"

I was getting a headache and none of them are helping it.

"They are yelling at me because of what I did yesterday. They think that since I caused the accident that you are going to leave our family and break up with our dad. They keep on blaming me even my wife is." He whispered.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before looking at the others.

"Don't blame Emmett for anything because I don't, like I said last night it wasn't his fault but it was an accident. I am NOT going to break up with your father I love him too much to. You are the only family I have and I don't want to lose you all aswell." I said as Carlisle walked over to us looking confused. I smiled at him before continuing "And you wait until your father left the house before you start yelling at him. Emmett is feeling bad enough without you all having to yell at him."

I closed my eyes because my headache is getting worse. I felt a pair of cold hands on my face. I sighed because it felt nice against my throbbing head.

"Are you ok love?" Carlisle asked sounding worried.

"Headache." I answered and sat down.

I opened my eyes and looked at everyone besides Emmett and Carlisle and said angrily "Apologize NOW."

Carlisle handed me some panadol and a glass of water. I took the panadol and then put the empty glass on the table. All of them apologized to Emmett. I stood up and pecked Carlisle on the lips.

"How am I getting to school Doc?" I asked Carlisle sweetly.

"Well I have to come to school with you today remember." Carlisle answered smirking.

"I do remember. Today is going to be fun." I said.

The Cullen kids and Peter and Char laughed. I faced Peter and Char.

"It's not funny. You try teaching high school kids about sex." I said.

"Wouldn't do it. They are so immature." Char replied.

I shook my head and looked at Emmett. "No more beating yourself up ok. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself either. You're not you when your sad and none of us like you sad. We all love the goofy you." I said smiling sweetly.

"Ok fine I will try for you." He said and continued smiling really big "Since your dating our daddy or old man as we call him." I laughed but let him continue "Does that mean I can call you mummy?"

"Let me think about that one and I will get back to you." I said and then looked at Carlisle. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yep you can eat your breakfast in the car." Carlisle answered.

"Ok. See you at school kids." I replied, grabbed my bag and then skipped out to Carlisle's car with Carlisle following. He opened my door for me.

"Thank you" I said before getting in.

Carlisle got in and started driving while I ate my breakfast.

"Thank you for breakfast." I said after I finished.

"No problem love." Carlisle said pulling into the teachers parking area.

Carlisle got out, opened my car door for me, I got out and pecked him on the lips. Carlisle smiled and got both of our bags out. Carlisle held our bags in one hand and held my hand in his other. We walked into the front office to let them know that Carlisle was here and then we walked into my office. Carlisle put our bags down next to my desk and sat down on my chair pulling me down onto his lap. I let out a giggle.

I got everything ready for my first classes. Then turned around in Carlisle's lap. We still had half an hour until class.

"How do you feel about my kids calling you mum?" Carlisle asked kissing my nose.

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean I have always wanted kids but I age and you all don't and" I was going to keep going but Carlisle cut me off bye kissing me on the lips.

"Shhh." He said as there was a knock at my office door. We both faced the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and Peter and Char walked in closing the door behind themselves. They faced us and smiled. They have both but contacts in. Peter has blue ones in and Char has brown ones in.

"That eye colour suites you guys." I said.

"Thanks." Peter and Char both replied.

"Anytime. So why are you two here at the school and in my office anyway?" I asked smiling.

"Well we wanted to ask you both something." Char answered.

They both sat down on the chair on the other side of my desk. Char sitting on Peter's lap facing us. I faced them and put my hands on my desk.

"Whats up guys?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we have four things to ask." Peter answered.

"Well whats the first one?" Carlisle asked.

My phone started ringing so I quickly grabbed it, stood up, walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hello" I answered.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

I sighed and asked "Whats up Jacob?'

"Did I call at a bad time?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I was in the middle of a conversation with my boyfriend and some friends" I answered.

"I can call back later." He said.

"Is this important?" I asked.

"No not really." He answered.

"Talk to you later. I will call you when I have a free minute." I said.

"Ok bye." He replied and hang up.

I shook my head and sat back down on Carlisle's lap facing Peter and Char again.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Peter and Char are going to change to eating the same as our family and I, they are going to start living with us and they are starting school today. I signed them up this morning when I came and got your breakfast because Alice saw them asking if they can start school. They have one question left." Carlisle answered kissing my forehead.

"Ok well we have ten minutes left before I have to start teaching. What's up?" I asked.

"We want to know if we can please be members of your family?" Char asked shyly. Peter kissed her cheek.

I looked at Carlisle and smiled. He smiled back and we both looked at Peter and Char smiling.

"Of course you can. You both were already considered family." Carlisle answered her.

Char smiled happily then ran over to us and hugged us both. Knock knock.

"Come in" I called for the second time this morning.

Emmett and Jasper walked in and smiled.

"Why are you two so happy?" Peter asked.

"Because we have Miss Swan's class first and I can't wait to see how today's class is going to turn out." Emmett answered.

"When do you two have P.E?" Carlisle asked.

"Third" They both answered.

"So I have Em and Jaz first, Ali second, Peter and Char third, Rose and Esme forth and then Edward fifth. Fun." I said causing everyone to laugh.

The bell rang. Peter and Char said bye and left.

"Come on lets go to class." Emmett said excited.

We all laughed. Carlisle and I stood up, grabbed our stuff and we all walked into the P.E classroom. Carlisle sat down behind my desk and started setting his work up. Emmett and Jasper sat down at the front of the classroom. The rest of the class walked in and sat down. I stood up at the front of the classroom, took attendance, handed everyone their assignments back and then stood next to Carlisle who is still sitting down. Carlisle is hiding behind his laptop, playing on it so no one can see him.

"Today we have a special guest from the hospital to talk with us." I said smiling.

"Who is it?" Angela asked.

"Dr Cullen" I answered her as Carlisle looked up at everyone.

All of the girls but a few including Angela looked at Carlisle with their attempts at sexy smiles. I laughed quietly and faced Carlisle.

"The Doc is here to start off our Sex Ed class. You may start whenever you are ready Doc." I said and walked over to the wall and leaning against it.

Carlisle looked at me, smiled and then faced the class. Carlisle started teaching the class. Half way into the class someone knock on my class room door. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Alice and Rosalie standing there.

"Whats up girls?" I asked.

"We have to give Carlisle a message from the Principal" Alice answered.

"Well then please do come in." I said.

Rosalie and Alice walked in and over to Carlisle.

"What's up girls?" Carlisle asked them.

Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"What is so funny?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella asked us the exact same thing". Rosalie answered.

"Ok well anyway. What's up girls?" Carlisle asked again.

"The hospital called the principal to tell you that you don't need to go into work tonight." Alice answered and then the girls left.

I laughed and closed the door. Carlisle continued on teaching the class. I walked over to him when he finished which was fifteen minutes before the bell rang. I looked at the class and said "You may talk quietly for the rest of the class".

Carlisle sat down on the chair facing me and I sat down on my desk facing him. Emmett and Jasper walked over to us and smiled.

"Whats up guys?" I asked.

"Well that was one interesting lesson." Jasper said chuckling.

"What are we doing tomorrow Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Umm a few activity sheets I think." I answered.

"Dr Cullen." Stacey called out.

Carlisle looked at her. "Her name is Stacey" I whispered to Carlisle. He nodded his thanks.

"Yes Stacey." Carlisle said.

"How long have you been a doctor for?" She asked.

"15 years more or less" He answered.

"Ok cool." She replied talking with her friends again.

Carlisle shook his head and looked at me. I smirked and looked at Emmett and Jasper.

"Have you thought anymore about my question this morning Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yes a lot actually" I answered looking around the classroom to see everyone watching us.

Emmett and Jasper also looked around the classroom and then back at Carlisle and myself and smirked.

"What are you two smirking about?" Carlisle asked.

"Why don't you two show the class something?" Emmett answered asked.

"Show them what?" I asked.

"Kiss" Emmett and Jasper both answered.

Carlisle and I looked around before looking at each other.

"Come on old man. Do it." Emmett said.

I laughed and said "Old man".

"Come on please" Emmett half begged.

"Fine" I answered.

Carlisle and I slowly leaned in and kissed quickly. The whole class looked shocked. The bell rang and the class left. Jasper and Emmett left laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's Pov.

I stayed sitting on the table facing Carlisle while my next class slowly came in and sat down.

"They acted like they never saw two adults kiss before." I said.

"I know" He replied.

"Or it could be the fact that half of the school has crushes on either of you." Alice said from behind us making us both jump.

I turned around and faced her. She was laughing.

"Go sit down in your seat Miss Alice Cullen." I told her.

She huffed and then went and sat down in her seat. The second bell rang so I closed the classroom door and faced my class. I called attendance, handed everyone their assignments and then introduced Carlisle. Carlisle taught the class. The girls giggled at some parts and the boys made jokes. The bell rang and the class got up to leave besides Alice who walked up to me.

"Emmett is getting really close to you like in a mother son way. He would be heartbroken if you got hurt or left. Just wait until you let him call you mummy then you will be in trouble." Alice whispered to me before leaving.

My third class walked in and sat down. I was about to close the door when Peter and Char walked in.

"About time." I said smiling and closed the door.

I stood at the front of the class with Carlisle, Peter and Char.

"Everyone I want you to make Peter and Charlotte feel welcome." I said then faced Peter and Char.

"You have an assignment to do tonight. Everyone else has already done it." I told them handing them an assignment sheet each.

"Fun." They replied sitting down in their seats.

I laughed, called attendance and gave the rest of the class their assignment sheets back. Adam put his hand up.

"Yes Adam." I said.

He put his hand down and asked "How come I only got a C when Matt did the same as me and he got a B?"

"Because even though you two did the same work it wasn't exactly the same. If it was you both would have failed because you were supposed to do it by yourselves. Matt got a B because he put more effort into his work I guess you could say." I answered him.

Carlisle started teaching the class while I walked over to Peter and Char and crouched down infront of their desk.

"Have you two ever been to school since you have been changed?" I whispered so the humans could hear.

"No" They both replied.

"Ok well if you need any help just ask." I said and then walked back up to the front of the class.

Carlisle finished the class ten minutes before the bell. The class started to talk among themselves. Peter and Char walked up to me.

"When would be a good time to accept your offer to help?" Char asked nervous.

"After school. Either house is fine. Mine or the Cullen's." I answered.

"Actually Bella love there is something I wanted to talk to you about at lunch time. It won't stop you from teaching Peter and Char after school I promise." He said before looking at Peter and Char.

"She will be at home waiting in my study for the both of you after school." He told them.

"Ok and thanks." Peter said.

"Anytime." I replied.

The bell rang, the class walked out and Esme and Rosalie ran in. They hugged us both.

"Umm hi girls." I said.

"Oh my god Miss Swan you have to say yes." Rosalie said excited.

"Say yes to what?" I asked curious.

"To what our old man has to ask you at lunch." Esme answered.

"Will you please stop calling me old man? I'm not that old." Carlisle said.

I turned around to face him and smirked at him.

"Yes but this old man can do fantastic things." I whispered so that the incoming students couldn't hear.

"Gross." Esme and Rosalie both said sitting down in their seats.

Again I marked the attendance, handed out their marked assignments and then Carlisle taught the class.

The lunch bell rang; my class ran out the door to get to the cafeteria. Carlisle and I grabbed our stuff and then walked back into my office. I locked my office door so that no one could get in. We sat down on my couch in there and I ate my lunch then I faced him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked Carlisle sweetly.

"Well I wanted to ask you something." He answered me nervous.

I sat down on his lap facing him and held his face in my hands.

"You don't have to be nervous what is it?" I asked.

I heard Edward, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Char and Peter laugh outside my door.

"I knew that they would listen in." I mumbled.

"We have been caught." Edward said to the others outside my door.

This should really be private I thought.

"I can't hear their thoughts" We heard Edward say.

"It is like there is no one in that room because I can't even hear their breathing." Alice replied.

I smiled and looked at Carlisle. He smirked.

"My gifted beautiful talents girl. I love you." Carlisle said.

"I love you too. My handsome man but do you know what would make me happier?" I asked.

"Maybe." He answered.

I smirked knowing what he is thinking and said "For you to ask me that question that has made you soo nervous." I said.

"Bella love well I was thinking we always are at each other's house and I was wondering." He said.

"Continue please." I replied.

"Would you like to move in with myself and our family?" He asked nervous.

"I would love to." I replied and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Carlisle put something in my hand while we were kissing; I pulled away and opened my hand to see a key.

"Your own house key." He said.

A couple happy tears fell down my cheeks. Carlisle kissed them away. I pulled his lips back to mine and we started making out.

"When?" I asked pulling away breathless.

"Tonight. The rest of us are going to go to your house and pack your stuff while you are teaching Peter and Char." He answered.

"But – but my private clothes." I asked nervously.

"Don't worry love I will be the one to pack your bedroom. The others will pack up the rest of the house." He answered.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" He replied kissing me again.

"How long does it take to ask on question?" Emmett asked getting impatient.

"What do you think about letting your kid's call me mum?" I asked him.

"I think that it is a wonderful idea because they have never had a mother figure in their life ever since I adopted them into my life and well every kid needs their mother and I think I know that you are the perfect person to be their mother." He answered.

I smiled, pecked him on the lips before standing up, walking to the door and faced him.

"Tonight you are going to get it Mister." I smiled evilly before opening the door and letting the others in.

I closed the door again and sat back down on Carlisle's lap facing everyone.

"We thought that you two ran away because we couldn't hear anything." Jasper said.

"It is Bella's gift. I am not sure what her gift actually is yet but it is very powerful if she can do that while she is still human." Carlisle replied.

"Eleazer might be able to tell." Emmett said.

"They are coming here tonight because Laurent wants to apologize to Bella. So you are going to have to stay at our house tonight Bella" Alice replied.

"I was going to do that anyway." I mumbled.

"It is soo annoying not being able to hear your thoughts when I have heard them for soo long dad." Edward said.

"I don't know how I did it or how to undo it." I said frowning.

"It is ok love. We will all help you after all family helps out family." He replied.

"Don't call dad old man with Bella around you when you do it." Rosalie said and the shuddered.

"Why?" Emmett asked confused.

"If you want to find out call him old man." Esme answered.

"I don't think I want to know" Alice said.

I laughed and faced Peter and Char.

"You two get to learn while they all pack boxes." I said.

"Lucky us." Peter and Char replied chuckling.

"Why are we packing boxes?" Emmett asked.

"Because I am moving." I answered.

"Moving where?" Emmett asked sounding sad.

"Cheer up Em." I said.

"Bella is moving into my bedroom." Carlisle answered.

I laughed as everyone looked confused.

"I am going to be living with you all now." I said.

The girls screamed happy and hugged me. Jasper, Edward and Peter smiled at me and hugged me. Emmett he looked like he was in his own world.

"Emmett." I called out.

He looked at me with a big smile on his face, ran over to me and picked me up into a big bone crushing bear hug. Carlisle had to take me out of his arms so that I could breathe.

"So does this mean that I can call you mum now?" He asked excited.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's Pov.

I looked at Carlisle and smiled then looked at Emmett.

"Of course you can son." I answered.

"YAY" Emmett screamed happily hugging me again.

"You're in for it now mum." Alice said jokingly.

Emmett put me back down on the couch and smiled innocently before running out of my office. Rosalie, Alice and Esme ran out next with Jasper and Edward behind them. They were all smiling innocently.

Peter and Char sat down and laughed.

"Who knows what they are planning?" Char said.

"I soo don't want to know" I replied causing them all to laugh.

"How has your first day of school been soo far?" Carlisle asked Peter and Char.

"Well the boy's stares are pissing me off and I must say out of all the class so far yours is the best Bella." Char answered.

"Same with me but the girls stares instead of the guys. Especially Lauren and Jessica URGH they are soo gross." Peter answered.

Carlisle and I laughed.

"Why do you say that my class is the best?" I asked.

"Because you aren't that strict like the other teachers, you let us talk during class instead of giving us detention and you are great at your job." Char answered.

"If you want detention I can give you both detentions" I replied smiling.

Someone knocked on my office door. Peter opened the door and let Mr Johnson in, he faced me.

"Hello." He said.

Peter closed the door and sat back down next to Char. I faced Mr Johnson.

"What's up Mr Johnson?" I asked knowing he wanted something.

"I am not asking you on a date but are you free this afternoon?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have to supervise the students in detention after school but I can't make it." He answered.

"I am tutoring after school today Mr Johnson" I said.

"Please Miss Swan you are my last option." He replied.

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face.

"Why do you always come to me Mr Johnson?" I asked.

"Because the other teachers won't help me out" He whispered.

"Have you even asked them?" I asked.

"No" He replied.

"Look fine I will supervise your detention class after school because you know that I am too nice to say no and I am not in the mood to argue right now but this will be the last time." I said.

"Thank you soo much Miss Swan" He replied.

"Is that all Mr Johnson?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you again Miss Swan." He said before leaving.

Peter and Char said bye and then left to go find the others.

The end of lunch bell went and Carlisle and I walked back to my classroom. Carlisle sat down behind my desk again and started setting his work up again. Edward walked in smiling and sat down in his seat.

"What is up with that smile Ed?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing really dad." Edward answered.

"Liar, liar pants on fire." I told him. Edward just chuckled.

After the last class of the day finally ended, Carlisle and I packed up our stuff, got all of our stuff out of my office so that I won't have to go back there after detention and then Carlisle walked me to the detention classroom.

"I will see you after school, when you finish tutoring Peter and Char hun." I told him.

"Ok babe. I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I replied.

Carlisle pecked me on the lips, took my bag and then handed me the keys to his car. Carlisle already had my house keys.

"I will run home." He said and then left.

I shook my head, walked into the classroom and sat down behind the teacher's desk. Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and a few other people walked in and over to me. They handed me the notes from their teachers then sat down. I signed them and then sat them in the folder on the desk. Suddenly Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme, Char and Peter walked in and over to me. They are all smiling.

"What did you all do?" I asked as they handed me their notes from their teachers.

"Well mum us four girls were putting our make-up on in class." Rosalie answered smiling.

"And you four guys did what?" I asked them.

"Well mummy we were being loud in class and were throwing paper planes around the classroom." Emmett answered smiling.

"Please go sit down, no talking and I will talk to you all after school with your father" I told them.

They went and sat down in their seats. I signed their notes and put them in the folder with the others. My phone started ringing so I pulled it out of my handbag and looked at the caller I.D. It is Carlisle.

"Hello hun." I answered.

"Hello love. Have you seen the kids they haven't come home yet?" He asked.

I looked at them knowing that they can hear Carlisle on the other end of the phone. They are all smiling at me.

"Yeah I do actually." I answered.

"Where?" He asked.

"In detention." I answered.

Carlisle sighed which made them laugh.

"I have to talk to you about it after everything else is finished." I said.

"Ok, we will talk while you eat your dinner." Carlisle said.

"Sounds good." I replied.

"After they get out of detention can you please tell the others beside Peter and Char to meet me at your house so that we can pack it up, I will run there and drive your car back." He said.

"Ok will do, Love you." I replied.

"I love you too." He said.

I hang up and put my phone away.

"You all heard that so I don't need to tell you right?" I asked my family.

"No you don't, but why aren't Peter and Char helping us pack?" Jasper asked.

"Because I am tutoring them while you all pack boxes. Carlisle is the only person who is allowed to pack up my bedroom and he knows that." I answered.

"Aww but that is unfair now we can't look through your clothes" Alice said pretending to be sad.

"That's too bad then isn't it" I replied smiling.

"It is." Rosalie said.

"How much longer do we have to stay here for Miss Swan?" Jessica asked.

The time is 3:50pm. I looked at Jessica.

"I tell you what since I want to get out of here as bad as you all do and you only have 10 minutes left so you all may leave." I answered standing up and opening the door.

"Oh my god, thank you Miss Swan." Jessica said leaving with her friends.

I walked outside and into the parking lot with my family. Peter let Jasper drive his car so that they would have four cars to put my stuff in and he and Char got into Carlisle's car with me. I started driving us home (To my new home, living with my family).

"When we get home I just have to get a snack and then we will start." I said.

"That is fine." Peter and Char both answered.

I parked Carlisle's car in the garage, we got out, Peter and Char got their bags out and I locked the car. We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a bag of chicken chips and a bottle of coke before walking upstairs and into Carlisle's study. Carlisle had put a small round table in the corner in here for us and has put my stuff on it. I smiled and sat down waiting for Char and Peter. I started eating my chips as Peter and Char walked in and sat down around the table. I took a drink of coke before asking "What class do you want to do first?"

"Umm." Char answered.

"How about we just go through your classes?" I asked.

They both have all of the same classes.

"Sounds good." The both answered.

"So what is your first class?" I asked.

"History." Peter answered.

So I started helping them out with their work. It took us three hours to get through all of their classes so it is now 7pm and we have just finished.

"So if you are stuck with anything or need any more help just ask." I said standing up and stretching.

Peter and Char both hugged me.

"Thank you mum and we will." Char answered.

Char and Peter packed up their school work and then we all walked downstairs and into the loungeroom. The rest of our family was in there. Peter and Char sat down next to Jasper. I sat down next to Carlisle.

"Everything is done, your house is back on the market, and I unpacked your stuff from your bathroom and bedroom into my bathroom and bedroom. The girls sold your couches and stuff. Your pictures and important things to you are also in our room. The other stuff is downstairs in the basement and your car is in the garage." Carlisle told me handing me my car keys and I handed him his.

"Thank you. All of you." I said.

"Any time. How was the extra three hours of learning Peter and Charlotte?" Emmett asked them.

"Good. We actually understand most of it now." Char answered.

Esme handed me my dinner and then sat down.

"Thank you." I told her then started eating.

After I finished eating I walked into the kitchen and cleaned up my dishes. Carlisle walked in, stood infront of me and made me face him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Carlisle asked.

I thought yell if you can hear me Edward. He didn't yell so I am guessing he can't hear me.

"Bella is blocking them again." Jasper said.

I smiled at Carlisle and said "I think that our kids purposely got detention"

"Why would they do that?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know but I do know that they did it on purpose." I answered.

"What did they do?" He asked.

"The girls were doing their make-up in class ignoring the teacher when he told them to put it away and the guys were being loud and throwing paper planes around their classroom." I answered.

"Well you are right about doing it on purpose. They don't usually misbehave like that in class they must have known that you were going to be the detention teacher for the day." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, but why?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Are Bella and Carlisle home?" We heard Eleazer ask from the loungeroom.

"Yes they are." Jasper answered.

"How come I can't hear Bella's heart beat or hear them breathing or even smell her blood or Carlisle's scent atleast?" Carmen asked.

"We don't know how but Bella does it when she feels like the person or people she is with need privacy she will shield them or something. Bella doesn't know how she does it or how to stop doing it, it just happens like now." Edward answered.

"They are probably talking about us." Emmett said.

"Why would they be talking about you all?" Eleazer asked.

"Because we all got detention just because Bella was the teacher." Rosalie answered.

I turned and smiled at Carlisle.

"Told you." I said sticking my tongue at him.

Carlisle laughed and then kissed me. I pecked Carlisle on the lips before running into the loungeroom and hid behind Laurent but I didn't care too because I was having too much fun smiling and laughing with Carlisle. Carlisle stood infront of Laurent.

"Come on love I'm not going to hurt you." He said smiling.

"Much." I finished for him.

I ran around Laurent to Carlisle and hid behind him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Gotcha" I said smiling.

Carlisle turned around in my arms and smiled down at me and pecked me on the lips.

"Yes you do but now I have you." He replied picking me up and spinning me around.

Carlisle finally stopped spinning and sat down on the couch with me on his lap.

"Hello." Carlisle said.

I faced Laurent and he was watching me.

"Bella I wanted to come here and tell you that I am so very sorry about everything." Laurent said as Carlisle held me closer to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's Pov.

I held my finger up to Laurent to tell him to give me a minute, stood up and faced Carlisle.

"Hun where is my black locked box?" I asked softly.

Carlisle stood up, made me sit down and then left. I sighed and faced Emmett.

"You know what the best thing about my gift is?" I asked.

"No what is it?" He asked.

"That I can hear you but you can't hear me." I answered smiling.

Carlisle ran back over to me, sat down next to me and handed me my black locked box.

"Thanks babe." I said.

"Anytime" He replied.

Alice handed me my handbag and I smiled my thanks to her. I unzipped the secret zipper in the bottom of my handbag and took out the little key. I put my handbag on the floor by my feet and unlocked the box. I opened the lid and looked inside.

"Inside this box here are a lot of memories all sad and scared ones." I said and pulled out three photos. The first one was of James biting me, the second one was of Victoria biting me and the third one was of Laurent biting me when I was only a little girl. I showed Laurent.

"How did you get them?" Laurent asked sadly.

Carlisle looked at the photos and growled.

"Victoria and James sent them to me with a few other things." I said pulling out a guy's bracelet with Laurent engraved on it, a top hat with a feather on it with the writing 'Never forget us we will find you again soon' on the bottom and a necklace with a picture of Victoria with a V engraved on the back of it.

"Bella" Laurent started but I cut him off saying "But out of all that do you know what hurt me the most?"

"No." He answered.

"James and Victoria fucken killed my mother and step father, they caused the car accident. They killed them on purpose; they did it so that I know that they are still after me of course I thought that you were still with them but apparently not." I said and stood up walking over to the fire.

I threw everything into it including the box and the key. Carlisle walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I hugged him close to my body and thought 'Why me? Why does everything have to fucken happen to me?' Carlisle pulled back and looked at me shocked.

"If they weren't standing infront of me I wouldn't even know that they were in here." Rosalie said.

I smiled sadly at her and then faced Carlisle. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I just heard what you were thinking." He answered.

I thought 'Maybe we can communicate through thought when I shield us both I guess you could say'.

Carlisle thought 'It seems like it.'

I looked at Laurent and then at Irina his mate. I smiled at Carlisle before walking over to Laurent and pulled him outside and into the forest alittle bit. You could still see the house so it is ok. We faced each other.

"Look Laurent I accept your apology but I can't trust you straight away or forgive you fully. In time I will forgive you because you are a part of the family and I would hate to break it up because of what happened when I was a little girl. In time if you can prove to me that I can trust you then I will." I told him.

"Thank you soo much Bella and I understand." He replied.

"And I also know that if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be alive right now because Victoria wanted to kill me and James wanted to make me one of his games but you made them agree to let me go home and back to my family and I thank you for that." I said looking at the house and continued "You have changed for the better Laurent and I am happy for you"

"Bella I didn't want them to hurt you, I felt guilty about everything that I did to you that I left them after a few more years and found Irina and her family. They helped me change my diet and I haven't hurt another human yet. I remember what I did to you and it hurt me that much that it help me change. I wish every day that I could go back in time and save you from all of the hurt, pain, sadness and all of the fear we gave you." He said looked at the house aswell.

"WILL YOU SIT DOWN OLD MAN, STOP WORRYING" We both heard Emmett worrying.

I hugged Laurent and said "It is going to be ok and don't worry about it. Forget about the past because it is over and done with." I said as Laurent hugged me back.

We pulled apart as we heard a loud bang from inside. I ran home as fast as my human legs would go and ran into the loungeroom to see Emmett and Edward have tackled Carlisle to the ground. I growled at them and everyone looked at me shocked. Emmett and Edward didn't move so I growled at them again.

"GET OFF OF CARLISLE"I growled out angry.

Emmett and Edward jumped off of Carlisle and I ran over to him. I sat down on his belly, checked that he was ok and then rested my head on his chest. I didn't realise that I was crying until now. Carlisle moved us up into a sitting position with me on his lap and wrapped his arms around.

"Shh love it is ok. I am fine." He said soothingly.

"You could have been hurt." I replied snuggling into his chest more.

"But I wasn't they were only holding me down so that I wouldn't run out to you and Laurent." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we couldn't hear you or anything, I knew that you were still close because I could sense you but I couldn't even hear your heartbeat or breathing and it scared me." He answered.

I hugged Carlisle back and rested my head on his shoulder. Emmett and Edward suddenly burst out laughing. We all turned and looked at them. I have stopped crying.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked.

"Mum growled at us." Emmett answered then burst out laughing again.

I crossed my hands over my chest and glared and at them angrily. Emmett and Edward stopped laughing.

"You're in trouble now boys." Alice said giggling.

I stood up and Carlisle stood up wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned and faced Eleazer smiling.

"I understand that you are the vampire who knows the other vampire's or person's gift?" I asked him.

"Yes that is me." He answered.

"Can we please talk?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered walking out the back.

I faced Carlisle and pecked him on the lips.

"Sit and behave I shall return." I told him and he sat down.

I then faced Emmett and Edward and said angrily "Don't even think about Tackling Carlisle again or I will take your mates away from you."

I skipped out the back and over to Eleazer. He is sitting down on a big rock and I sat down next to him. We faced each other.

"Eleazer these gifts are confusing me. I don't know how I am using them. I have no idea how to work my gift it just happens like you have seen and Carlisle said that it has to be a strong gift if it works this good while I am still a human." I told him.

"Bella everything is going to be ok. You have a couple of gifts." He replied.

"What are they?" I asked curious.

"First you are a shield; you can shield yourself and people or vampires around you. Second you can give people or again vampires the privacy they need. Your mind knows when they need this so it just happens you won't feel it and neither will the other person or people that you are giving their privacy to and third is that you can talk to people through your mind just don't try it on humans because I think that you would freak them out just abit." Eleazer answered.

I hugged him and thanked him. "Thank you Eleazer."

"Anytime Bella" He replied.

I heard a bang and was about to get up and run inside but Rosalie and Alice were suddenly there holding me back. Carlisle was obviously the one who got hurt otherwise they wouldn't be holding me back. I growled.

"Girl's why can't Bella go inside?" Eleazer asked.

"Because they guys are having a wrestling match." Rosalie replied.

I kept on struggling against their hold and tears started falling down my cheeks. Carlisle is getting hurt I could feel it in my heart and it hurts.

"Please let me go, he is hurting please." I begged them.

I heard another bang and then I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I screamed out loud.

"Let her go girls NOW." Eleazer said.

Alice and Rosalie let me go and I ran inside, the pain getting worse. I ran into the loungeroom and saw Jasper holding Carlisle while the other Emmett was hitting him in the chest. I know that they were mucking around but it hurt. I walked closer to the three of them. The Denali's and Edward and Esme looked at me worried. Emmett hit Carlisle in the chest again and I felt it. My hands flew my too were the pain is hoping that the pain would go away put it didn't.

"EMMETT, JASPER STOPPP." Edward yelled.

They both stopped and looked at Edward. Edward looked at me and said "Every time that you hit Carlisle you hurt Bella. Bella is feeling every punch, kick or slap you give Carlisle."

Emmett and Jasper let go off Carlisle and looked sorry at me. Carlisle quickly jumped up and ran over to me. I collapsed into his arms.

"We are soo sorry mum." Emmett said sadly.

"It is ok Em you didn't know." I replied.

Carlisle sat me down on the couch and check my body to see if I was all ok. I had stopped crying and the pain has disappeared because Carlisle isn't getting hurt again. I looked up at Carlisle and smiled before pecking him on the lips.

"I am ok now hun I promise." I said.

Carlisle smiled and hugged me close to himself. I faced Emmett and Jasper.

"Don't worry about it guys you were only messing around with your father and you didn't know." I said. They both faced me smiling sadly.

"We will just leave the messing around to you kids from now on." Carlisle said.

"Sounds like a plan." Edward, Jasper and Emmett all said.

I made Carlisle faced me and said "I know what my gifts are"

Everyone turned to look at me. Eleazer stood behind the chair that Carlisle and I are sitting on. I told everyone what my gifts are.

"WOW." The guys said.

"Bella" Laurent said.

I looked at him and replied "Yeah."

"Here." He said handing me a little jewellery bag.

"What is this?" I asked.

"That is what he looks at atleast once a day." Irina said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Open it." Laurent said.

I undid the tie on the top of the bag and opened it. Inside the bag layed…..


	21. Chapter 21

Bella's Pov.

Inside the bag layed my gold bracelet that my mum gave me when I turned five years old. I lost it when I was kidnapped the first time. It is a gold bracelet with a gold heart on it. On the back of the heart it had 'I love you my little sweet. You will always be in my heart' written in script. I pulled the bracelet out and looked it over. A few tears fell down my cheeks, I jumped up and ran over to Laurent and hugged him the tightest that I ever could. He gently hugged me back.

"Thank you, thank you soo much. I thought that I had lost this forever." I said.

"Shh it is ok." He replied.

Laurent wiped my last tears away and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I told him and then looked at Carlisle.

"Are you ok love?" He asked.

I nodded and yawned. Carlisle walked over to me and took my hand in his. I have already put my bracelet back on my hand where it belongs.

"Let's get you to bed love. You have a big day tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"What am I doing tomorrow besides school?" I asked.

"Tomorrow you are going to get a call from Deputy Sam saying that your father's funeral will be at 3pm." Carlisle answered.

"Oh" I said.

"I have already got you your dress mum. We all will be there for you." Alice said.

"Thanks Ali. Night all." I replied and walked into Carlisle and my bedroom with Carlisle.

I walked into the bathroom, changed into my pyjamas, washed my face and then walked back into the bedroom. Carlisle is lying down on the bed in a pair of black slacks with no shirt reading a book. He looked up from his book when he heard me come in and smiled. I smiled and walked over to the bed. I got in beside him under the covers and layed my head down on his chest.

"Goodnight my love" Carlisle said sweetly.

"Goodnight hun." I whispered back falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I sighed and sat up. Carlisle smiled and handed me my phone.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime love. I will be downstairs. Have a shower and get dressed. Alice put your clothes in the bathroom." Carlisle said, pecked me on the lips and then left.

I smiled and answered my phone "Hello."

"Hello is this Miss Swan?" Deputy Swan asked.

"Yes. What can I do for you Deputy Swan?" I asked.

"I am ringing up to tell you that your father's funeral is today at 3pm" He answered softly.

"Ok thank you." I said.

"See you then Isabella and if you need anything at all just ask." He replied.

"Ok I will and thanks bye." I said then hung up.

I got out of bed, walked into the bathroom and had a shower. I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on my underwear and then the black dress that Alice put in the bathroom for me. I did my hair and out some water proof make-up on then put on my jewellery and high heels on. I walked back into my bedroom, grabbed my handbag, walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Carlisle handed me a coffee and two pieces of French toast. I thanked him and sat down at the table and ate it. After I finished eating I cleaned up my dishes and walked into the loungeroom. Everyone is sitting down in there wearing black clothes. I smiled a small smile at them and then pecked Carlisle on the lips.

"I am going now. See you all after" I said and walked out to my car.

I got in, turned the car on and was about to leave when.

"MUMMY" Emmett yelled running over to my car and jumping into the passenger seat.

"Whats wrong son?" I asked him.

"Can I please come with you?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered pulling out of the driveway and driving to school.

"Mum are you ok?" Emmett asked as I pulled into my parking spot.

"I am going to be ok Em don't worry about it" I answered looking at him.

"Mum I am sorry that I caused this painful day for you" Em said sadly.

"I'm ok Emmett. It isn't your fault." I replied.

We both got out of my car and I locked it. We walked into the front office and then into my class room. I sat down at my desk while Emmett sat down in his chair at his desk. Jasper walked in and sat down next to Emmett.

"You two are early." I said.

"We are here for you mum." Jasper replied as the classroom door opened and Miss Price walked in. I sighed and faced her.

"How can I help you this sad morning Miss Price?" I asked.

"Why is it a sad morning Miss Swan?" She asked.

"Because I have my father's funeral to go to at 3pm Miss Price." I answered her.

"Oh I am so sorry." She said.

"It's ok don't worry about it. How can I help you?" I asked her again.

"Principal Petiford told me to tell you that last class ends at 2:30pm." She answered.

"Ok thanks." I replied as she left.

The bell rang and the rest of my first class walked in and sat down. The classes went by really slow today. Well that's what it felt for me anyway. At 2:30pm the bell for the end of school went off. My last class left excited to get home early. I packed up my stuff, walked out of my classroom locked the door and then walked out to my car. Carlisle is leaning against the passenger door, he opened his arms up for a hug when he saw me, and I ran to him and straight into his arms. He kissed my hair and whispered "Come on let's go."

I pulled back, smiled sadly at him and then we both got into my car. I drove us to the graveyard and we both got out. Carlisle held my hand as we walked over to where the funeral is being held and stood infront of our family. Emmett stood on my other side because Carlisle wouldn't leave my side and I don't want him to.

The priest started talking, than the tribute from the other police officers started. I am crying now and Carlisle held me closely to him just in case I need his help standing. Emmett looked at me sad and Rosalie hugged him while he silently dry sobbed.

After the police tribute finished I put a white rose on his coffin then they lowered into the ground. An hour later Carlisle, myself and our family are the only ones here.

"Mum" Our kids said.

"Yes." I answered looking up at them.

"Let's go home." Jasper answered.

"Ok." I replied.

Carlisle helped me back to my car and into the passenger seat. He then got into the driver's seat and drove us home with the others following. They all parked their cars in the garage around Carlisle. Carlisle got out and helped me out. We all walked into the loungeroom and sat down. The Denali's said bye and left. I closed my eyes and thought about my dad, my mum, my step dad and Sue dad's girlfriend.

"Mum" Edward said softly.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Yes." I answered.

"We are all here for you mum, no matter what we will be here for you." Rosalie said.

"I know and I thank you all for that." I replied as someone knocked on the front door.

"Come in Seth and Leah" Edward called out.

Leah and Seth walked in and stopped infront of me. I faced them both; they both have tears in their eyes.

"Bella." Leah said and then broke down crying.

Seth bent down next to his sister and hugged her. Emmett looked at me sad. I mouthed 'Don't start' to him and then got down on the floor infront of Seth and Leah and hugged them both as they cried.

"I will never have a mother to help me through my first pregnancy or a father to walk me down the aisle when I get pregnant. I'm only 16 and Seth is only 14 they are going to make us go to a random family and we will never have a loving stable home again" Leah cried.

"Shh it is ok. Let it all out." I whispered to them.

Seth looked at me with sad eyes and said "We didn't want to ask you this but if we don't they are going to separate us."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you please be able to adopt us until we are 18 then we will be on our way. We just need to stay together. We can't be separated from each other. We need each other." Leah asked shyly.

"Stay here for a minute ok." I said.

"Ok" They both replied.

I got up and walked out of the room with Carlisle and Emmett. We are in Carlisle's study.

"So what do I do?" I asked sad.

"This is all of my fault." Emmett said.

"Bella love what is your heart telling you to do?" Carlisle asked.

"To help them out and adopt them in." I answered.

"So that is what we are going to do." Carlisle said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" Carlisle answered.

"And I am going to help you out as much as I can." Emmett told us.

"That would be great Em thank you and thank you hun" I said.

I hugged Emmett and then kissed Carlisle. We walked back downstairs and into the loungeroom the others haven't moved from their spot. I sat back down in front of Seth and Leah. They looked up at me and I smiled.

Do I continue my other story or do I just continue with this story?

Please comment.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella's Pov.

"I have some great news" I told them.

"What news?" Seth asked sad.

Carlisle kneeled down behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled.

"Were adopting you" I answered him.

"Really" Leah asked hopeful.

"Really" Carlisle answered.

Leah hugged us both with happy tears running down her cheeks.

"OMG thank you soo much" Leah said.

I then hugged Seth as Emmett stood up and walked over to us.

"Hey Seth, do you want to play some video games? No one else will play with me." He asked.

"Sure" Seth replied.

Seth thanked us again and then walked downstairs and into the game room with the guys leaving us girls in the loungeroom. Leah has stopped crying.

"Thanks again for this Bella." Leah said.

"It's no problem at all Leah" I replied as Peter, Jaz and Edward walked over to me.

"Mum" Jaz said.

"Yes sons" I replied looking at them.

"We are going into town to get you, Seth and Leah some dinner and wanted to know if you wanted anything else?" Peter asked.

"Choc chip ice cream please" I answered.

"Sure. We will be back soon" Edward replied then left with Jaz and Peter.

"Can you two change schools?" I asked.

"Yes we can if it easier for you all." Leah answered.

"Mum I called the school and told them that you won't be able to come in tomorrow. They are finding a substitute for you" Alice said.

"Thanks Ali" I replied.

"MUMMY, DADDY IS CHEATING" I heard Emmett yell.

I laughed and stood up.

"I will be right back." I told the girls before walking into the game room and over to Carlisle, Emmett and Seth. I paused the game then faced the three of them.

"Is that true hun?" I asked.

"Of course it isn't love, I would never cheat. Emmett just wanted to get you down here" He answered smiling.

"Is this true Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes mummy." Emmett answered innocently.

I shook my head smiling and then asked "Well I am down here son what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you soo very much" Emmett answered trying to hide something.

"I love you too son but what did you do?" I asked.

Seth laughed.

"I didn't do anything mummy" He answered sweetly,

Emmett didn't answered me so I looked at Carlisle. "Do you know what this is about?"

"No wouldn't have a clue" He answered.

I faced Emmett again.

"I cheated on the game" Emmett said smiling his cheeky grin.

I shook my head; I kissed Carlisle on the lips quickly and then ran back into the loungeroom and sat down inbetween Char and Leah.

"What are you all talking about?" I asked.

"About SHOPPING?" Alice answered.

"Of course that's what you would be talking about" I said.

"We are going to go into Victoria's secret. You have to come mum" Rosalie answered.

"When?" I groaned.

"This Friday afternoon because on Saturday morning Alice, Esme, Char and I are going to go look at colleges for the guys with the guys since they go to college next year. We will be back Sunday night." Rosalie answered.

"I tell you what. I will see what is booked Friday afternoon and I will tell you" I said.

"Nothing is. Your schedule is free until 9pm but we will have you home by that time" Alice replied.

"What is at 9pm?" I asked.

"Fun time with our father" Alice answered.

"Oh" Was all I could say.

"Just remember to use protection. We don't want you getting pregnant" Rose said as Emmett, Seth, Carlisle, Jasper, Peter and Edward walk into the loungeroom.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Charlotte and Leah giggled while I hid my face in a pillow.

"I really don't want to know" Jasper said walking into the kitchen.

Peter handed Seth, Leah and I our dinner and then sat down on Char's other side. I stood up, Carlisle sat down in my seat and then I sat down on his lap. The others sat down and Jasper walked back in and sat down. Leah, Seth and I started eating our dinner.

"Who don't you want to get pregnant Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Mum we were telling her to use protection because we don't want her to get pregnant." Rose answered.

"Why?" He asked.

No one answered him and then he said "Oh you're talking about when mum and dad have sex. Not something that I wanted to think about"

"Well then don't. Don't even talk about it." I replied.

We finished eating, I cleaned up our dishes and then I sat back down on Carlisle's lap facing him.

"Did you know about Em, Rose, Ali, Jaz, Ed, Esme, Peter and Char going college hunting from Saturday morning until Sunday night this weekend?" I asked.

"No this is the first time that I have heard about this." He answered.

Someone knocked on the front door. I stood up, walked to the front door and opened it to see Jacob, Embry, Sam, Emily, Paul and Quil standing outside on the front lawn. They looked angry.

"What is wrong guys?" I asked.

"We have come to get you, Seth and Leah" Sam answered.

"I am NOT going anywhere with you all. I am staying home." I said getting angry.

"The Cullen's aren't safe they could hurt you." Jacob said starting to shake.

Carlisle walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. They howled at us.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted.

"You aren't safe with the blood suckers Bella and neither are Seth and Leah" Emily said calmly.

They are getting on my nerves. I walked a couple steps closer; Carlisle came with me because he wouldn't let me go.

"I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND LET YOU CALL MY BOYFRIEND AND FAMILY BLOOD SUCKERS" I yelled angrily at her.

"You are dating one?" Sam asked.

"Yes and who are you to tell me I can't. You aren't my father he is DEAD. So stop trying to act like one." I answered angrily.

"We are only trying to look out for you Isabella but you are making it very difficult" Jacob said just as angry.

"I can look after myself thank you very much. I don't need your help. My FAMILY would NEVER hurt me, Seth or Leah. So leave NOW before I call the cops" I replied.

"WE AREN'T LEAVING WITH OUT YOU THREE" Jacob growled out and then turned into a big brown wolf.

Carlisle stood infront of me protectively. I heard gasps behind me, turned around and saw everyone else standing outside watching us. I then faced Sam, Jacob wolf, Paul, Emily, Embry and Quil again and glared at them.

"And you think that I would be so much more fucken safer with you all when you could turn into giant Wolves and kill me?" I asked.

"We would NEVER hurt you Bella" Emily said.

"Like hell you wouldn't. Jacob just phased into a fucken giant wolf infront of me, if I was an inch closer I would have been hurt" I replied.

"They are wolves?" Leah asked scared.

"Leah we won't hurt you" Quil said quietly.

"We are much safer than the Cullen's" Paul growled out.

"Like bloody hell you are. The Cullen's are humans and you are what Werewolves" Seth said back angry.

We heard another growl and then Paul phased into a wolf. I faced Seth and Leah.

"Seth and Leah please go inside and wash up. Esme will show you to your rooms" I said.

"Ok" They both answered still scared and walked inside with Esme.

I then faced the wolves again. All of them have no turned into wolves (In this story Emily is a wolf instead of Seth and Leah they are humans).

"LEAVE" I growled out.

The wolves growled as a car stopped behind the wolves and Billy Black and Brad Uley (Sam's dad) walked over and stood infront of the wolves.

"Billy I am NOT leaving my family. These idiots just scared Leah and Seth" I told Billy standing next to Carlisle then kept on going "We just had our funeral for our parents as you all know today and it is a tough day for us three but you all don't care do you? Instead of waiting for another day you let them come here and yell at me then turn into wolves infront of us."

"Sam Uley" Brad said.

One of the wolves howled I am guessing that it was Sam. The wolf ran into the trees then Sam walked out wearing a pair of slacks and stood next to his father.

"Yes father" He replied.

"Who phased first?" Brad asked.

"Black did" Sam answered.

"Jacob" Billy said.

"Mum" Esme said walking over to me carefully.

I turned around and faced her.

"Yes Esme" I replied.

"What do I do for clothes for Seth and Leah?" She asked.

I thought 'Leah is about Esme's size but Seth would fit into Edward's clothes'.

"Esme would you please be able to let Leah borrow a set of clothes just until tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course. What about Seth?" I asked.

I faced Edward and asked "Is it alright if Seth borrows a set of your clothes son?"

"Of course mum" He answered.

"Thank you" I answered the both of them.

"Don't worry about it mum" Esme said hugging me than running inside with Edward.

I faced the wolves again. The rest of my family besides the ones who are inside are standing behind Carlisle and me now. All of the wolves are in their human form again.

"Are they calling you their Mum?" Jacob asked.

"Yes we are because Bella is our mum." Jasper answered him.

"How can you be the parent of leaches Bella?" Jacob asked angry.

"Don't call my family leaches you sticking wet dog. How can your dad be a father to a puppy?" I asked.

"We are born this way." Jacob said.

"Go fetch a bone Jacob and leave me and my family the fuck alone" I told him angry.

"No, I am not leaving you, Seth and Leah with THEM" Jacob growled back.

"Mum" Peter said and handed me his mobile.

"Thank you Peter" I replied smiling at him before looking at Billy.

"Tell them to leave or I am going to call Deputy Sam" I said.

Edward and Esme ran over to me with black eyes. I looked at them.

"Leah cut herself" Esme said before running into the forest with Edward.

"I will go tend to Leah hun. Please call the cops if they don't leave" I told Carlisle and pecked him on the lips.

I handed Peter his phone back then ran into the house and upstairs. Seth ran up to me.

"Where is your sister?" I asked.

"In her bathroom" He answered.

"Thanks" I said and then ran into Leah's room then up to her bathroom.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Leah are you alright?"

"Please go away." She said.

"No not until you let me in" I replied.

"Please leave me alone" She asked.

I sat down on the floor infront of the door.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door" I answered.

I heard Leah sigh and then the door unlock and opened. I walked into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind me. I faced Leah to see her sitting on the toilet holding a hand towel to her wrist. I looked to the bench and saw a razor. I ran over to Leah and grabbed her wrist and looked at all of her cuts.

"Leah sweetie. Why?" I asked her looking up at her with sad eyes.

"I just couldn't take all of the pain and then the wolves. It just got too much and I need to release all of my pain and stress and this was the only way" She answered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I helped her clean her wrist, put the razor in my back pocket after washing all of the blood off of it. I then hugged Leah as she cried.

"Shh it is going to be ok" I told her rubbing her back gently.

After 20minutes Leah fell asleep so I whispered Carlisle's name and unlocked and opened the door. Carlisle ran in.

"Please" I asked looking at Leah.

"Of course" He answered.

Carlisle carefully picked up Leah making sure not to wake her, walked into her bedroom and layed her down on her bed under the blankets. I showed Carlisle her wrists.

"Carlisle, look at what she is doing to herself. How is she going to be able to stay here if she is hurting herself?" I asked.

Carlisle checked all of her cuts before turning and facing me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him.

"We will help her through it. I promise" He answered.

"I love you." I said.

"As I love you" He replied and pecked me on the lips.

"Can you please get rid of this?" I asked handing him the razor.

"Of course" He answered, took the razor and left.

I took on more look at Leah before walking to Seth's new room, I peeked into his room to see him sound asleep. I smiled and walked into Carlisle and my room. I then walked into our bathroom and took a quick shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into the bedroom to see Carlisle lying down on the bed reading a book. He looked up from is book at me and smiled.

"Like what you see hun?" I asked smiling at him.

In the next minute Carlisle was standing infront of me with his arms around my waist.

"Yes I do see something that I really love." He answered.

I giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"USE PROECTION MUM AND DAD" Rosalie yelled.

Carlisle chuckled and walked us over to the bed lying me down gently on my back and then he hovered over me. Carlisle started kissing me again. We had passionate sex. Carlisle pulled the blanket over both of us and I fell asleep cuddling up to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's Pov.

I woke up still laying on Carlisle's chest. I kissed his chest before sitting up. Emmett barged into our room so I quickly covered myself up with the blanket.

"What's wrong son?" I asked.

"Leah is crying" He answered.

"Please tell her to come here son" I said.

"Of course mum" He replied leaving.

Carlisle and I quickly got up and got dressed. Carlisle turned me to face me.

"I have to go to work. Will you be alright to take Leah and Seth shopping and to the school to get them enrolled?" He asked.

"I will be fine hun" I answered him.

"We will go down and adopt them when I get home" He said.

"Ok I love you" I replied.

"Love you too" He said pecking me on the lips, handing me a credit card and then left.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. I sat down on my bed and called out for them to come in. Leah walked in closing the door behind herself she is still crying.

"Emmett said that you wanted to talk to me" She said wiping away a few of her tears.

"Come over here Leah" I replied.

She walked over to me and sat down next to me. I hugged her.

"Whats wrong Leah?" I asked.

"I really need to cut myself, I don't want to but I need to but you took away my razor" She whispered.

"Leah, Carlisle and myself are going to help you stop. We promise you that" I said.

"Thank you" She replied.

Leah slowly stopped crying. My kids ran into my room human speed and stopped infront of me. Leah and I both looked at them.

"Your breakfast is made downstairs mum and Leah" Esme said.

"Thank you" Leah replied hugging me again and then left.

"Thanks" I said hugging Esme.

"We are going to school now mum" Alice said.

"OK have fun and behave. All of you" I replied.

"Always do mum" Emmett said.

I laughed.

"You will be at the school at our lunch time so after you finish enrolling them please come and say hello" Alice said.

"Will do" I replied.

My kids all hugged me and then left. I grabbed my handbag and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Leah and Seth are in here already eating and talking. I sat down with my breakfast and started eating.

"Where is everyone?" Seth asked.

"Well Carlisle is at work and the rest are at school" I answered.

"What are we doing today?" Leah asked.

"Well first off we are going shopping to get you both some clothes and other things and then we are going to the school to get you enrolled. After Carlisle gets home we are going down to adopt you both" I answered.

"Thank you" Leah and Seth both said.

"Don't worry about it" I replied.

We ate our breakfast, than I quickly did the dishes.

"Ready to go" I asked them.

"Yep" They answered.

We walked out to my car and got in. Seth got into the backseat while Leah got into the passenger seat. I drove us to the mall.

"Let's go shop" I said smiling.

We walked into the mall and started shopping. We shopped for four hours.

"Now let's go to the school" I said hopping into my car with Leah and Seth.

"Ok" Leah replied.

I drove us to the school; we got out and walked into the office.

"How may I help you this afternoon Miss Swan?" Mrs Dawn asked.

"I need to enrol Seth and Leah in" I answered.

"Ok" She replied.

Mrs Dawn handed me two enrolment forms. I sat down with Leah and Seth and they helped me fill them out. I gave them back to Mrs Dawn.

"Ok they start on tomorrow" She said.

The lunch bell rang. I shook my head.

"Ok, thank you Mrs Dawn, see you later" I said.

"You too Miss Swan" She replied.

I walked back over to Seth and Leah.

"We have to quickly go say hi to the others before going home" I said.

"That's fine" Seth replied.

Leah and Seth followed me into the cafeteria. Mike and Jessica walked over to me.

"Miss Swan" Mike said.

"Yes Mike" I replied.

"Why didn't you teaching class today?" He asked.

"Because I have other things to do today, bye Mike" I answered walking over to my kids table.

"MUM YOU CAME" Emmett yelled.

"Shhh" I whispered.

Emmett hugged me and I laughed.

"It is only a quick visit because we have to go home and set up Leah and Seth's rooms before you all get home" I said.

Leah's phone started ringing so she answered it.

"Ok, how was shopping?" Esme asked.

"Good because we weren't shopping for me and I bought them whatever they wanted" I answered.

"On Friday you will be" Alice said smirking.

I sighed in reply.

"Well we will see you all later, have fun and behave" I said.

"Ok. Bye mummy" Emmett replied.

Leah put her phone away. Leah, Seth and I said bye and left. I drove us home.

"Billy called and said that the others are going to come over. He doesn't know when or why though" Leah said looking down at her hands.

"It is ok Leah. We will figure this out" I replied.

We got all of their stuff out of my car and up to their rooms. I helped them both out. By the time my kids got home us three are sitting on the couch buggered.

"Did you have fun?" Emmett asked.

"Lots" I answered taking a drink of my water.

"You look tired mum" Alice said giggling.

"I am tired daughter" I replied as Carlisle walked in the loungeroom.

He looked at us three and smiled.

"What did you three go for a cross country lap or something?" He asked.

"No but we were fixing up their new rooms" I answered.

"How did everything go?" He asked.

"Good. They start school tomorrow" I answered standing up.

"Well why don't you three go get cleaned up and then we will go" Carlisle said.

"Ok sure" I replied.

Leah and Seth walked upstairs. Carlisle picked me up bridal style and I laugh. He carried me upstairs, into our bedroom and then into our bathroom.

"I can walk" I said smiling.

"I know but I couldn't resist" He replied smirking.

I shook my head and laughed. We had the best shower ever and then got dressed. We walked into the kitchen and over to Seth and Leah.

"Ready to go Seth and Leah" Carlisle asked.

"Yep" They both answered.

Seth, Leah, Carlisle and I got into Carlisle's car and he drove us to the adoption place. We walked inside and signed everything that needed to be signed.

"You two are officially Leah and Seth Clearwater's adoptive parents until they are 18 years old and can move out or do what they want" The judge said.

"Thank you" I replied.

We went back home and sat down in the loungeroom with our other kids.

"Class today was fun. It would have been weird if you thought us that mum" Emmett said as soon as we sat down.

I laughed and agreed with him.

"Who is the relief teacher?" I asked.

"Depends who is free" Alice answered.

Leah, Seth and I ate dinner while Carlisle pretended to. Seth and Leah said night then headed up to their rooms. I sat down on Carlisle's lap in the loungeroom.

"Will you all please look out for Leah and Seth tomorrow?" I asked my kids.

"Of course mum" Char answered.

"Come on love. I think that it is your bed time" Carlisle said.

I yawned and replied "I think so too".

I said goodnight to all of my kids and then walked with Carlisle up to our bedroom. I changed into my pyjamas and then layed down in bed with Carlisle.

"Good night hun" I said.

"Good night beautiful" Carlisle replied.

I just started teaching my fifth period class but Edward isn't here. He must have been held up by his other teacher. Half an hour into teaching someone knocked on my class room door. I opened it to see Mrs Dawn.

"Hello Mrs Dawn how may I help you?" I asked.

"Miss Swan Principal Petiford needs you in her office now" She answered.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"Your kids are also in there" She answered.

"Ahh so that is where they are. What about my class?" I asked.

"I will be teaching the rest of this lesson" She answered.

"Ok thanks" I said grabbing my stuff and then walking to the Principal's office.

Carlisle got there the same time I did. I pecked him on the lips.

"Let's go see what these kids did" Carlisle said and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Principal Petiford called.

I held Carlisle's hand as we walked inside closing the door behind ourselves. Jasper and Alice are sitting down on one chair, Seth and Leah are sitting down on the small couch, Edward and Esme are sitting down on the other chair and Rosalie and Emmett are leaning against the wall. We walked over to Principal Petiford's desk and faced her. All of them are covered in food and what not.

"Dr Cullen and Miss Swan" Mrs Petiford said.

"Yes Mrs Petiford" Carlisle replied.

"I called you both here because your kids misbehaved" Mrs Petiford.

'I wouldn't have guessed that' I thought.

Carlisle squeezed my hand and thought 'Be nice' back. I smiled at him before looking at Petiford serious.

"What did they do wrong?" I asked.

"They all started a food fight in the cafeteria at lunch" She answered.

'A food fight, a god damn food fight' I thought.

"Do you know why they started it?" Carlisle asked.

"No because they said that they won't say anything until you two got here" She answered.

I faced Emmett knowing he would be the easiest to get to answer. "Emmett son" I said.

"Yes mummy" He replied.

"Out of you all who started to food fight?" I asked.

"I did" He answered.

"Why did you start the food fight Em?" I asked.

"Because Edward and Jasper were making fun of me" I answered.

"Why were you two making fun of Emmett?" Carlisle asked Jasper and Edward.

"Because he could" Edward answered.

"How did you all get involved?" I asked.

"Because Edward tried to hit Emmett but he ducked and it got me so I hit him back. It eventually got all of us and we kept on going until the principal came in" Rosalie answered.

"That would explain why some people in my class have food on their clothes and smell like food and what not" I said.

"What are their punishments?" Carlisle asked Petiford.

"One day suspension" She answered.

"So we don't have to come to school tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"No you aren't allowed to come to school tomorrow" She answered.

They are all smiling but Leah and Seth.

"Does that include Leah and Seth?" I asked.

"Were you two part of the food fight or did you just get hit?" She asked.

"We" Was all they could say before Emmett cut them off "They weren't included in the food fight they only got hit with the food. They didn't want to get in trouble and weren't in the mood for mucking around".

"Well then you both may come back to school tomorrow" She answered.

Leah and Seth nodded.

"You all may leave but don't let it happen again. Go home and get cleaned up" She said.

Our kids left and I faced Petiford.

"Mrs Petiford I am going to have to stay home tomorrow" I said.

"I thought so. Go home Miss Swan and I will see you on Monday because Friday is a public holiday" She replied.

"Ok bye" I said then walked out with Carlisle.

We all went home and sat down in the loungeroom after getting cleaned up.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella's Pov:

I faced Seth and Leah.

"Did you two join into the food fight or not?" I asked them.

"No we walked into the fight about five minutes before the principal so we got into trouble aswell" Leah answered truthfully.

"Well, why don't you two go do homework then" Carlisle said.

"Ok" They both replied then left.

We faced the others.

"Just because you don't eat the food doesn't mean that you have to throw it around at everyone" I said.

"Mum the wolves are coming and I have already heard this so can I take Seth and Leah food shopping?" Alice asked.

"Sure. LEAH, SETH" I called out.

They walked into the loungeroom and faced me "Yes".

"Did you two want to go food shopping with Alice, pick out food that you two like?" I asked.

"Sure" they both replied.

Leah, Seth and Alice left.

"It won't happen again mum and dad" Emmett said.

"Of course it won't" Carlisle replied.

"But tomorrow you will all be separated" I said.

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"Who has homework to do tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"I do" Peter, Char, Emmett and Jasper said.

"Well you four will sit in the library to do your homework and then you will find me" I answered Rosalie.

"Then the rest of you will read a book or something but there will be NO laptops, computer games, video games or bored games. NO mucking around and definitely no sex. So you will have to stay away from your mate until Carlisle gets home." I said.

Knock, knock. I stood up with my family following and walked to the front door. I opened it and we walked outside.

"What do you all want know?" I asked.

"The same thing as last time" Jacob answered.

"Well it is not going to happen so you might aswell leave" I said angry.

"Where are Leah and Seth?" Sam asked.

"Food shopping with Alice" I answered.

"Why in the world would you let two innocent human beings leave with a leech?" Paul asked angry.

"Because I know that she isn't going to suck them dry" I answered.

"You don't know that, they could cut themselves and then that is the end of that" Paul snapped at me.

"The last time Leah hurt herself was when you all were here and turned into giant puppies infront of her. My family didn't hurt her then did they?" I snapped back.

"What do you mean Leah hurt herself last time that we were here?" Sam asked calmly. He is the only calm one of the pack.

"Exactly what I said, after you all turned into giant puppies and I sent her inside she cut herself using a razor" I answered.

"How is that our fault?" Jacob asked angry.

"Because she was under enough stress and everything but you all decided to come here and turn into dogs which put more stress onto her so she did the only thing that she thought would help and that was to cut her. Carlisle and I are helping her to stop doing it" I snapped at him.

Alice's car parked in the driveway, Jasper and Edward went and helped Alice get the bags while Leah and Seth walked over to me without looking away from the dogs. I wrapped my arms around the both of them, Alice, Edward and Jasper stood behind us again.

"What do they want?" Seth asked me.

"To take us three away from the Cullen's" I answered.

"Why? The Cullen's are only human while they are fucken giant dogs" Leah asked.

"Language Leah" I said.

"Sorry Bells" She replied.

The dogs snickered at the word human.

"They don't know?" Sam asked.

"Let's go cook some dinner shall we?" I asked.

"Yes" Seth and Leah answered running into the house.

I pecked Carlisle on the lips and then walked into the kitchen after Leah and Seth.

Carlisle's Pov:

Bella walked inside after Leah and Seth. I faced Sam.

"No because if they did know then the Volturi would kill them" I answered calmly.

"Who are the Volturi?" Emily asked.

"They are the leaders of our world. We only have one rule" Edward said.

"And what is that?" Jacob asked.

"Human's aren't allowed to know of our secret" I answered.

"But Bella knows" Jacob said.

"Yes I am quite aware of that but she knew before she met us but the Volturi won't care about that, they would kill us all and Bella if they found out" I answered.

"The only way that we or Bella won't die is if we change Bella in the near future" Edward said.

"You would be breaking the treaty" Paul growled out.

"You already broke the treaty and you are doing it again" I growled back.

"LEAVE" Bella shouted from the door.

"We will be back" Jacob growled before they left.

We all went inside and sat down in the loungeroom. Well everyone but Leah and Seth.

"I was thinking that maybe that little house thing out the back, we could do it up and let Leah and Seth live in it. Gives them their privacy and that way you all don't have to pretend to eat" Bella said.

"That is a lovely idea love" I replied.

"Thanks we can get started tomorrow" Bella said.

"Whoever isn't doing homework can help your mother" Carlisle said.

"Ok" They answered.

I said goodnight to everyone and then went to bed. The next day Carlisle dropped Leah and Seth off at school on his way to work. Peter, Char, Jasper and Emmett went and did their homework while the rest of us started on Seth and Leah's new house.


	25. Chapter 25

Bella's Pov.

It has been a week since we started redoing Leah and Seth's house out the backyard and it is final finished. It has everything in it a kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a loungeroom with a TV and everything and a study to do their homework in. It is a Friday afternoon and we all just got home from work or school.

"Leah and Seth" I said.

"Yes Bella" They both replied.

"Alice, Char, Rosalie and Esme want to show you your new house" I said.

"New house, are we moving?" Seth asked.

"Technically yes but only to out the back. Come on I will show you" Alice said.

"We thought that you two would like your own little place" I said before Seth and Leah walked outside with the girls.

The rest of us went and sat down in the loungeroom on the couches.

"How was work today hun?" I asked.

"Good. It wasn't very busy so I mostly did paperwork. What did you teach your classes today?" Carlisle asked.

"They had free lessons today, they got to choose what they wanted to do" I answered.

"We were behaving soo well all week" Emmett said smiling.

Leah and Seth ran inside and hugged us all.

"Thank you soo much" They both said.

Alice, Char, Esme and Rosalie walked in and sat down.

"No problems; why don't you both go get settled in. Everything should be already in there but if you need anything just ask." Carlisle said.

"Ok, thank you again" They both replied before walking outside.

"SHOPPING" Rosalie and Alice yelled.

I sighed.

"Come on mum please" Alice begged.

"Fine, Is Leah coming" I asked.

"No she said that she has a lot of homework to do" Char answered.

"Ok let's go" I said.

We four girls went shopping. We were in Victoria's secret for most of the time. They took me out to have dinner and then we went home. As soon as we went inside and put our stuff away, Peter, Char, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Edward said goodbye and left.

Carlisle and I walked out the back and over to Leah and Seth's house. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" Seth called.

We walked inside and over to them. They are sitting down in the loungeroom eating dinner.

"How do you both like it here" I asked.

"We love it. Thank you." Leah answered.

"It is great. It feels like home" Seth said.

"Well we just wanted to say goodnight and you know where we are if you need anything" I said.

"Ok goodnight" They both replied.

Carlisle held my hand as we walked out of their house, into ours and into our room. I faced him.

"Stay right here. I want to show you something" I said smiling.

I walked over to our bathroom picking up one of my bags on the way. Closed and locked the door and got dressed into one of the lingerie sets I bought today. I walked out of the bathroom and over to Carlisle. He looked me up and down and then smirked.

"You look hot love" He said.

"Thank you hun" I replied.

We had sex and then layed down in our bed under the covers.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I replied.

I fell asleep into a peaceful dream.

My dream:

Carlisle and I are sitting down in the loungeroom playing around with our baby girl, she looks like a one year old. She has baby blue eyes and wavy brown hair.

"Dadda, mama" Our baby girl said.

"Princess" Carlisle replied.

"I wove you both" She said.

"We love you too" I replied.

I woke up sweating. Carlisle faced me.

"Are you ok love?" He asked.

We are never going to be able to have our own baby girl. I started crying. Carlisle sat up bringing me up with him and hugged me.

"What's wrong love?" Carlisle asked.

"It was only a dream, it will never come true" I answered.

"Was it a good or bad dream love?" Carlisle asked.

"A good dream, a great one even" I answered crying more.

"Why won't it happen? What was it about?" He asked.

"We had our own baby girl, she was soo beautiful. She had blue eyes, brown wavy hair, your nose and chin and she looked about one year old. We were sitting down on the ground playing with her" I answered.

"


	26. Chapter 26

Carlisle's Pov:

I am lying down next to Bella on my bed with my arms wrapped around her while watching Bella sleep when suddenly she woke up sweating. I faced her.

"Are you ok love?" I asked her.

My beautiful Bella started crying, I sat up bringing Bella with me and hugged her.

"What's wrong love?" I asked.

"It was only a dream, it will never come true"

"Was it a good or bad dream love?"

"A good dream, a great one even" She started crying even more.

"Why won't it happen? What was it about?" I asked.

"We had our own baby girl, she was soo beautiful. She had blue eyes, brown wavy hair, your nose and chin and she looked about one year old. We were sitting down on the ground playing with her" She answered.

I had no idea what to say. I was lost for words. I mean I have always wanted a baby but I knew that I could never have one.

"Carlisle please say something" Bella said.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak Bella's phone rang. I picked it up and handed it to her. Bella said thanks to me before answering.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hello Mum" Alice said on the other end of the phone sounding cheerful.

"What's up sweetie?" Bella asked sniffling.

I wiped the last of Bella's tears away; she smiled a weak smile at me that didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes are full of sadness.

"What's wrong mum?" Emmett asked.

Of course they can all hear the conversation.

"I fine Emmett" Bella answered.

"You're not ok mum, you are crying" Rosalie said.

A few more tears rolled down Bella's cheeks and I hugged her to me.

"Shh it is ok love" I whispered into her hair.

"Mummy" Emmett said sounding worried.

"I had a dream" Bella said.

"A bad dream?" Peter asked.

"No a great dream, one that will never come true" She answered.

"I wouldn't say that" Alice said cheerfully.

"What?" Bella and I both asked.

"I have someone here to talk to you both" Alice said.

"Wait Alice you know why mum is crying?" Emmett asked Alice.

Alice ignored him.

"Who?" I asked.

"Nathaniel" Alice answered.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He is a hybrid half vampire half human" Alice answered.

"How is that possible?" Bella asked confused.

"His mother was a human and his father is a vampire" Edward answered.

"Was? You mean she died?" I asked.

"Yeah he killed her when he ripped himself out of her stomach. She had no one there to turn her before she died" Alice answered.

"And how do you know this?" I asked.

"Because we are talking to him now and we aren't looking at colleges" Alice answered shyly.

"WHAT?" Bella and I both shouted.

"Sorry" Alice replied.

"How long have you known about my dream?" Bella asked.

"Since when we told you that we were going looking at colleges" Alice answered.

"Why did you lie to us?" Bella asked sighing.

"Because we couldn't tell you the truth otherwise you wouldn't have let us go and you both know it" Alice answered.

"Nathaniel say hi" Alice said to him.

"Alice who am I saying hi to?" Someone we didn't know asked. He must be Nathaniel.

"Our parents Carlisle and Isabella" Alice answered.

"Please tell me again why you all wanted to know my past and what I am telling Isabella and Carlisle" Nathaniel asked.

"We are nearly there." Edward said just before Alice hang up.

Bella and I looked at each other confused.

"Nearly where?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know love I really don't. Let's get dressed and get you some breakfast" I answered.

Bella and I stood up.

Bella's Pov:

Carlisle put a pair of pants on while I put my underwear and nightgown on. He then took my hand and we walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I got two pieces of toast with vegemite on them and a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from Carlisle. He is reading the paper still shirtless. I started eating my breakfast, while eating; I slowly ran my foot up and down Carlisle's leg. Carlisle took a sharp breath and his fingers tightened around the paper causing it to crinkle under his fingers. I used my toes to gently stroke his man hood. He is hard again; he closed his legs together which made my foot stuck between his legs. I giggled as the front door opened.

"MUM, DAD" Emmett called out.

"KITCHEN" I called back.

I finished my breakfast but couldn't get up because Carlisle still had my foot between his legs.

"Carlisle I need to get up" I said giggling.

Carlisle dropped the paper on the table and smirked at me. All of the others came in with a boy who I didn't know. He must be Nathaniel I thought. Edward nodded his head at me. Seth and Leah walked in.

"Bella" Seth said.

"Yes Seth" I replied looking at him.

I am trying to get my foot free out of inbetween Carlisle's legs without the others noticing.

"Leah and I are going to go see mum, dad and Charlie's graves today" Seth said.

"Ok that is fine. Call me if you need anything and be safe" I replied.

"We will" Leah said.

Leah and Seth both gave me a hug and left. I looked at Carlisle to see him looking at Nathaniel smirking. I groaned.

"Please hun" I said.

"Please what love?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

"URGH" I said looking at Nathaniel.

"Hello you must be Nathaniel" I said trying to forget the fact that my foot is still touching Carlisle's manhood.

"Hello. Yes I am and you two must be their adopted parents Isabella and Carlisle" He replied.

"Bella I hate Isabella" I said.

"Bella then" He replied. I smiled.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I asked being polite.

"Yes please" He answered.

I faced Carlisle and smiled.

"Carlisle hun you have to let me up" I said.

"I'm not doing anything and you started it" He replied.

"Dad where is your shirt?" Emmett asked.

I smirked at Emmett and answered before Carlisle could "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Ewww gross" Emmett said.

I laughed and used my foot that isn't stuck between Carlisle's legs to tease him some more. He let my foot go; I smiled, stood up and pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks hun" I said and then faced Nathaniel.

"Parents" Alice said shaking her head with a smile on her face.

Carlisle stood up and ran out of the kitchen, I laughed.

"Please sit down" I told Nathaniel then started to cook him something.

After I finished cooking Nathaniel his pancakes I put them on the table infront of him with a class of orange juice.

"Thank you" He said.

"No problem. Eat up and I will be right back. I have to go get dressed" I replied.

I ran upstairs and into Carlisle and my room, quickly got dressed, and brushed my teeth. Carlisle and I then ran downstairs and sat down in the loungeroom on the couches with everyone else.

"So let's start shall we" I said.


	27. Chapter 27

Bella's Pov:

Nathaniel told us his story about his parents and his life. By the time he was finished I looked at Carlisle with tears rolling down my cheeks and whispered "My dream"

Carlisle hugged me to him and wiped my tears away. I faced Nathaniel.

"Thank you for coming all this way to tell Carlisle and I this" I said.

"No problem I am glad that I could help" He replied.

"Bella love I will be right back I have to go for a quick hunt" Carlisle told me.

"Of course hun, see you after" I replied.

Carlisle pecked me on the lips, stood up and then left.

"Well I better get going" Nathaniel said.

"Ok thanks again and come by any time" I replied.

"Ok" He hugged me and then left.

I forgot about everyone else in the room with me and thought about my dream. I don't know how long I was daydreaming for but I only woke up out of it when I heard Carlisle calling my name. "Bella, Bella, Bella love"

I blinked a few times and then looked at him. "Yes hun"

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yes just thinking about my dream and about everything that happened today" I answered.

Seth and Leah walked in, said that they are home and then walked out the back to their home.

"I don't think that we are going to be seeing much of those two now" Emmett said.

"Aslong as they are happy and Leah isn't hurting herself anymore" I replied.

"No she hasn't cut herself since you told her that you both are going to help her" Alice said.

"That's good" Carlisle replied.

"It is" I said.

"So mum your dream was about a baby?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Oh ok" was his smart reply.

"We are going hunting" Alice said.

"All of you?" I asked.

"Yes" Edward answered.

"Ok well be careful" Carlisle said.

"Always" Esme replied.

"Why are we all going?" Emmett asked.

"To give mum and dad some time to talk in private" Alice answered.

"Oh" Emmett said.

Our kids left to go hunting and Carlisle and I faced each other sitting on our bed. I looked down at our hands inbetween us; I am playing with his fingers.

"I never really thought of having kids until I fell in love with you hun"

"I never thought that I would be able to have a baby"

"But I am really scared"

"I am not going to lie to you and say that I am not scared because the truth is that I am scared. I have never taken care of a baby before"

"You're a great father you will do fantastic. The best father ever"

Carlisle smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"Thanks and you will be the best mother ever. You are already a great one"

I smiled and pecked Carlisle on the lips.

"Thank you. I am not going to get excited just in case it won't happen for us but I want you to promise me something just in case"

"Anything my love, what is it?"


	28. Chapter 28

Bella's Pov.

"That if I don't make it after giving birth to our baby that you will look after and take care of our baby and kids" I said.

"But Bella love, you don't have to worry about that because I will change you straight after you give birth and everything will be ok. We will be able to live like a happy family forever" He replied.

"I know that Carlisle and I trust you with my life hun but please promise me"

I looked into his eyes and begged "Please"

"Ok love I promise"

"Thank you hun"

I hugged and kissed Carlisle.

Alice's Pov.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Peter, Char, Edward, Esme and I all went hunting and are now sitting down in a little meadow facing each other.

"So can someone please tell me what mum's dream was about?" Emmett asked.

"She had a dream about her and Carlisle having a baby girl Emmett" I sighed.

"Oh that is why we brought Nathaniel here to talk to mum and dad" Emmett said.

"Yes" Rosalie replied.

"So why can't we go home yet?" Emmett asked.

"If you really want to know that bad Emmett mum and dad are having alone time" Edward answered first then I said "Celebrating the good news"

"The way they are going they will have a baby in no time" Emmett said.

We all laughed.

"We will have a little Bella and Carlisle running around in no time" Emmett said chuckling.

"Idiot" Rosalie mumbled.

"When can we go home?" Esme asked.

"In about half an hour" I answered.

Bella's Pov.

Carlisle and I just finished getting dressed for the second time today. We walked downstairs.

"Sit down in the loungeroom love and I will get you some lunch" Carlisle said.

"Ok thank you hun" I replied sitting down in the loungeroom.

I put my feet up on the coffee table.

"What would you like to drink with your lunch?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Vanilla coke please" I answered.

Knock knock.

"I got it hun" I called to Carlisle before walking over to the front door and opening it.

There are two adults, two teenage kids and a baby that the woman is holding.

"Hello, how may I help you all?" I asked.

"My name is Sophie Cracker, this is my husband John and our two kids Melissa and Drake and our baby girl Sammy and we are here to talk to Seth and Leah" The women answered.

"My name is Bella; Do they know that you are coming?" I asked.

"No they don't" She answered.

"Love who is at the door?" Carlisle asked walking up behind me.

"How do you know them?" I asked.

"Seth and Leah are our cousins" Drake said.

"Well then please come in and I will go get them" I said letting them in.

We all walked into the loungeroom and they sat down. Carlisle introduced himself to them just as Leah and Seth walked in the back door calling out my name and Alice, Jasper, Peter, Char, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Esme walked in the front door calling out "Mum and dad",

"In the loungeroom" I called back.

They walked into the loungeroom at the same time. They all sat down besides Leah and Seth because they stood infront of Carlisle and I facing us.

"Bella" Leah said.

"Yes" I replied.

"We were looking through our parent's old stuff and found mum's phone book" Leah said.

"Ok" I replied gesturing for her to continue.

"We found a name and number for our Aunt and Uncle and we were wondering if you would be able to please contact them for us" Seth finished for her.

"Sure what are their names?" I asked.

"Aunty and Uncle Cracker" Leah answered.

Emmett, Edward, Peter and Jasper chuckled at that.

"Turn around Leah and Seth and tell me who they are" I replied.

Leah and Seth turned around to face the Cracker family.

"Uncle Cracker" Seth said hugging him.

Emmett burst out laughing.

"Emmett" Carlisle said.

"Sorry" He replied running human speed upstairs.

"How did you know that we live here?" Leah asked.

"Because Billy Black told us" John answered her.

I sighed and mumbled "Of course" to myself.

"Did h say anything else to you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah he and his son Jacob did. Nice boy he is" Sophie answered.

"What did he say?" Seth asked.

"That our mum and dad have to get you both out of this place as soon as possible because the Cullen's are dangerous everyone but Bella and that you both could get hurt" Madeline answered.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to eat my lunch that Carlisle made for me. After I finished I walked back into the loungeroom as John asked Leah and Seth if they wanted to move in with him. I sat back down next to Carlisle.

Seth and Leah both froze not knowing what to say.


	29. Chapter 29

Bella's Pov.

It has only been 10minutes but has felt like 10 hours and Leah or Seth still hasn't talked.

"Leah and Seth come with me please" I asked them.

"Sure" They both answered.

"Go outside to your house and I will be right there" I said.

"Ok" They both replied before walking outside.

I faced the Cracker family.

"We won't be too long; did any of you need anything while you wait; a drink or something to eat?" I asked.

"Go mum, we will get them something if they want it" Alice told me.

"Ok thanks" I replied.

I walked out the back, into Leah and Seth's house and sat down in the loungeroom inbetween them both wrapping my arms around them, they both layed their heads on my shoulders.

"What do we do?" Seth asked in a small voice.

"Do you want to go live with your Auntie and Uncle?" I asked them.

"I don't know" Leah answered me.

"If you are worried about hurting Carlisle or my or the family's feelings don't worry because we only want you both to be happy" I said.

"But we are happy living here with you all" Seth replied.

"I know and I never said that you didn't but they are your family and you might feel more comfortable with them" I said.

"Your family" Leah replied.

"I know and you will always be family to us aswell." I said standing up.

"Thank you" Seth replied.

I walked over to their front door and turned to face them "Just remember to follow your heart, do whatever feels right to you, and do what you want to do not what others want you to do"

"Thank you" They both replied.

"Oh and think about that if you do move the Blacks won't keep on bothering you" I said walking out of their house and inside and over to the rest of my family and the Crackers. I sat down on Carlisle's lap facing the Cracker's.

"They shouldn't be too much longer" I told them.

"Ok thank you" John Cracker replied.

"No problem" I said.

Emmett walked back in and sat back down saying something too low for humans to hear including me. Carlisle shook his head at whatever he was saying. Leah walked inside, over to me and hugged me crying softly.

"Shh it is ok Leah, what's wrong? Where is your brother?" I asked.

"Starting to pack his things" Leah answered in a whisper.

"Are you both coming to live with us Leah?" Melissa asked Leah.

"Yes Mel we are, did you want to help me pack. Give the adults time to talk?" Leah asked her.

"Sure" Melissa answered.

"Are you coming to Drake?" Leah asked him.

"Yes" He replied.

Leah gave me another hug and then walked out the back with Melissa and Drake.

"All I ask for you both is to take great care of them and make them happy" I told Sophie and John Cracker.

"Of course we will take great care of them" Sophie Cracker replied.

We all helped Leah and Seth pack up all of their things and load it into the Crackers and Leah's cars. We all said bye to Leah and Seth and then they were all on their way to live a happy life with the Crackers. Carlisle, our kids and I walked back inside and sat down in the loungeroom on the couch.

"There is one good thing about them moving in with their Aunt and Uncle" Alice said.

"And what is that?" Rosalie asked.

"Because otherwise we would have had to tell them about us being vampires and with mum and dad maybe having a baby, it will be easier on all of us" Alice answered.

"That is true" I replied.

"And after mum gives birth to their baby she will have to be turned into a vamp and they are humans. It wouldn't be a good idea for a new born vampire to be around humans" Emmett said.

"That is true too" Carlisle replied.

We watched movies as a family until I fell asleep laying on Carlisle's lap. The next morning I woke up, got ready for work, Carlisle kissed me goodbye and he left and then I left. I drove to the school, parked my car, got out and walked into my office and put my stuff away. I walked into the hall and got everything ready for my classes. When the bell rang I stood in the middle of the hall to wait for my first class. Emmett and Jasper are two of the first people to arrive and sit down on the ground infront of me in their P.E uniform. Once the rest of the class arrived I called attendance.

"What are we doing today Miss?" Jasper asked.

"An obstacle course" I answered.

The class looked around themselves and Emmett said "Hell yea"

"Emmett" I said.

"Sorry mum" He replied.

I shook my head.

"Let's get started" Jasper and Emmett both said.

Jasper's Pov

We were watching mum as she told and showed us what we have to do in the obstacle course. She crawled into one end of the tunnel but never came back out the other end when Emmett and I heard a soft oww. Emmett and I ran over to the tunnel and kneeled down on either side of the tunnel.

"Wait here while I go in" I told Emmett before crawling inside of the tunnel.

I crawled up to mum to see her holding her stomach with both hands and she had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mum I am going to help get you out" I said.

"O-ok" She replied.

"Emmett call dad and tell him that we are on our way to the hospital with mum" I said.

Emmett's Pov.

"Ok" I replied Jasper and pulled out my phone.

I called Carlisle and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello Emmett shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"Yes dad I am in class" I answered sounding worried.

"What's wrong son?"

"Jasper and I are on our way to the hospital with mum"

Jasper finally got mum out of the tunnel and picked her up. We ran out to her car human speed.

"Is Bella ok? What happened Emmett?"

"She was showing us what to do in P.E when suddenly she started crying while holding her stomach"

"Emmett you have to drive" Jasper said.

"Dad we are on our way bye" I told him hanging up.

Carlisle's Pov.

Emmett hung up the phone and I ran out of my office and out the front of the hospital human speed.

"Come on Emmett where are you?" I asked myself.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella's Pov.

The pain in my stomach just kept on getting worse. Emmett is driving us to the hospital in my car while Jasper is holding me on his lap, taking alittle bit of the pain away.

"Shh mum it is going to be ok" Jasper said.

Emmett parked the car and got out; Jasper got out carrying me and ran over to Carlisle. Carlisle took me off of Jasper and kissed my forehead.

"Wait in the waiting room" He told Emmett and Jasper.

"Ok" They both answered.

Carlisle ran into the hospital and into a spare room human speed. He layed me down on the bed as another strike of pain came. I screamed as more tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Shh love you are going to be ok" Carlisle said calmly as he checked me over to see what is wrong.

"Bella love I know why your belly is hurting" Carlisle said after half an hour.

I looked up at him through my tears and asked the first thing that came to my mind "Am I pregnant?"

Alice's Pov.

I am sitting in my English class next to Edward when I had a vision of Emmett and Jasper taking mum to the hospital to see dad because her stomach hurts. Ed and I looked at each other.

"Let's go get Char, Peter, Rose and Esme and then go to the hospital" Edward said.

"Ok. Let's go" I replied.

Edward and I packed up our stuff quickly and then ran out of our class room human speed. We ran over to Char and Peter's Maths class first since they are the furthest away from the parking lot. I opened the door and faced the class ignoring the teacher. Char and Peter looked at Edward and myself.

"Peter and Char we have to go, Jasper and Emmett are taking mum to the hospital" I said.

Char and Peter packed up their stuff and ran over to us.

"Is she hurt or sick?" Char asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that her stomach is hurting. Come on" Edward answered.

The four of us ran into Esme and Rosalie's science class, ignoring the teacher once again.

"What are you four doing here?" The teacher asked cranky.

"Rosalie and Esme we gotta go mum is at the hospital" Peter said.

They packed up their stuff and ran over to us; we ran out to the car park, got into Rose's and Peter's cars and then drove to the hospital. We walked into the hospital waiting room and up to Jasper and Emmett.

"Do you know anything yet?" Edward asked.

"No, they haven't come back out yet" Emmett answered.

We all sat down.

"Why don't you try looking into the future and see Alice or read their minds Edward" Jasper asked quietly so that no passing human could hear us.

I tried to look into their future but all I could see is nothing. I couldn't see anything.

"I can't see either of their futures" I whispered.

"And I can't read their minds" Edward whispered.

"Damn it Bella is using her gift again" Peter said.

"Your gift isn't working either Peter?" I asked.

"No all that my knowing shit is telling me is that Bella is using her gift to give them privacy and that nothing will be able to work on them" He answered.

"Oh" I answered.

"This sucks. I hate waiting" Emmett said.

"We are all worrying about mum Emmett" Jasper told him.

"Mum is going to be ok, dad will make sure of it" I said looking at them all and continued "Dad would never let anything happen to mum; they will be out here in no time and be ready to go home and relax."

"We will be told to do our homework and everything is going to work out" Edward said after I finished.

"True" Rosalie said.

"Of course you had to mention homework, now we will have to because dad probably heard you mention it" Emmett grumbled.

We all laughed.

"Homework doesn't take too long to complete" I started saying.

"For us" Peter finished.

"Soo that doesn't mean anything, it could be homework that would only take 5 minutes for us and I would still get bored. The first question is when it starts getting boring" Emmett grumbled.

We burst out laughing. We heard two people chuckle behind us so we turned around to see mum and dad standing there smirking at us. Dad has his arm around mum's waist with his hand resting on her tummy. Mum has one of her hands resting in dad's back pocket and her other hand resting on dad's which is on her belly. I smiled as we all ran up to them.

"Are you ok mum?" We all asked at the same time.

Mum and dad laughed.

Bella's Pov.

"Am I pregnant Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Yes love you are" He answered walking over to me and kissing me passionately.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it we are actually going to be parents" I said happily.

"I know" Carlisle replied just as happy.

I stood up and hugged Carlisle to me never wanting to let go as happy tears rolled down my cheeks. About 10 minutes later we stopped hugging.

"Let's go tell the kids" Carlisle said and I laughed.

"Ok" I replied.

Carlisle wrapped one of his arms around my waist laying his hand softly on my belly while I had one of my hands in his back pocket and my other hand resting on top of his which is on my belly. We walked out to the waiting room as Emmett grumbled "Soo that doesn't mean anything, it could be homework that would only take 5 minutes for us and I would still get bored. The first question is when it starts getting boring"

The others burst out laughing while Carlisle and I chuckled. They slowly turned around to face us, once they saw that it was us, they smiled and ran up to us.

"Are you ok mum?" They all asked at the same time.

Carlisle and I laughed.

"I am great kids" I answered.

"Then what made your tummy hurt?" Emmett asked.

They all looked at me, then at my belly, at Carlisle and then back at me again.

"I'm pregnant kids, you are going to have a little brother or sister" I answered smiling.

"…"


	31. Chapter 31

Alice Pov:

I can't believe it, it actually worked. Mum's pregnant; they are going to have a baby. I am soo happy for them. Yay, OMG I am soo excited I can't wait until their baby is born, I hope it is a girl so that us girls can take her shopping; she will love shopping unlike her mother.

Jasper Pov:

I am so happy for them, they are getting the one thing that we all thought could never happen, their emotions are the best emotions that I have felt yet, they are excited, happy, in love and there is a little bit of worry and scared in their but that is normal. It would be great to have a little one running around the house.

Rosalie Pov:

Mum and dad are having a baby the one thing that I have always wanted. I will admit that I am alittle jealous, ok maybe a lot jealous but I am still really happy for mum and dad. I get to be a big sister to her or him and that makes me feel better. I can't wait until she is born to see how beautiful she or he is going to me. Ahh I'm so excited, I have never been soo excited in my entire life. I hope it is a girl so that Ali, Esme and I can take her shopping.

Emmett Pov:

OMG mum is pregnant, mum and dad are going to have a baby. There is going to be a little one running around the house. YAY I hope it is a boy so that I can teach him how to play sports. Whether the baby is a boy or girl, he or she can be my little pranks sidekick. Yes I so can't wait; thank you mum and dad.

Esme Pov:

I still remember my little baby boy before I was turned. He was only 6 weeks old when he died, he got really sick, it was that bad that the doctors did all that they could to help him but he didn't make it. I still miss him, anyway I jumped off of a bridge after he died, Carlisle found me and changed me then took me home to Edward, we have been in love ever since. I am really happy for both mum and dad and it is going to be great to have a little one running around the house. It will be a great change, our family is getting bigger.

Edward Pov:

I wonder if I will be able read the little ones mind or will she be special like her mum? We will just have to wait and see. Mum and dad look so happy; someone outside of this family probably thinks that they won the lottery to get this happy. I am happy for them and I can't wait to meet the little one but I am worried alittle bit about Esme because of her past.

'Ed hun I am fine I promise, I am soo happy, I can't wait to meet her or him' Esme thought to me.

I smiled; well this is going to be one happy big family when she or he is born.

Peter Pov:

I am happy for them both but I am also worried about what happens if the Volturi find out about the baby they might try and take her or even kill her because they might think that she is an immortal child and they are forbidden. If that happens then they will try and kill mum and dad aswell. We will all make sure that that doesn't happen.

Charlotte Pov:

OMG they are going to be getting a baby sis or bro, I'm so happy for mum and dad. We are going to be one big happy family; we will get through all of this together. I am abit worried about mu though because we have only met one half bred before Nathaniel and he killed his mum when she gave birth to her. He feels so bad about it. I just hope that we can save mum before that happens to her, of course dad will save mum before she can die, she will give birth to her or him and then dad will change her, then we can all live together forever as one big happy family. Thinking this does not ease my worries about her but I am really happy and everything will turn out ok in the end.

Carlisle Pov:

I am so excited I get the one thing that I thought that I could never have, a child of my own and with the love of my life Bella. I am worried about the pain that my beautiful Bella will be in and I am also worried about the delivery from what Nathaniel told us his mother gave birth to him and then she died, that also happen to all of his sister's, all of their mothers died when she gave birth to them. Nathaniel's sisters live with their dad. He is making an army of half breeds, he wanted Nathaniel to join but Nathaniel refused to go with him. I will change Bella before that can happen. I love her and can't wait to see our beautiful child.

Bella's Pov:

We are home now and sitting down in the loungeroom; none of the kids have said anything yet. They all have smiles on their faces so I will take that as a good sign but once Peter, Char, Esme and Edward all frowned but then smiled again so it's all good. URGH I can't take this silence any more so I turned and faced Carlisle.

"Hun" I said.

"Yes love" He replied.

"This silence is killing me, I can't take it much longer" I said.

"Me either, let's just give them another minute" He said.

"Ok" I replied.

I turned around to face our kids again when Emmett boomed out "OMG I GET TO HAVE A BABY SISTER OR BROTHER"

Carlisle and I laughed while everyone else came back to the real world. Emmett came and hugged Carlisle and I before sitting back down and singing "I get to have a little brother or sister" Over and over again.

"Ok Em please stop the singing" I said.

Em stopped, faced me, pouted and asked "Don't you like it?"

"No Em I love it but you need to let your brothers and sisters talk" I answered.

"Oh right sorry guys. Talk all you like" He said.

I laughed and Carlisle chuckled as Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Peter and Char all started to talk at once.

"Can you understand anything of what they are saying mum and dad?" Emmett asked.

"No" We both replied.

I looked at them and yelled "QUIET".

They all stopped talking at once, I smiled and said "One person speak at a time please"

"Alice why don't you start" Carlisle asked.

"Sure" she answered.

"So as I was saying" Alice started.


	32. Chapter 32

Bella's Pov:

"So as I was saying" Alice said.

"As you were saying" Carlisle replied.

Alice started bouncing up and down on Jasper's lap clapping her hands.

"OMG I am soo happy for you both" Alice started but Jasper cut her off "Alice if you don't stop bouncing on my lap darlin you are going to have to get up"

Alice stopped bouncing and said "oops". The rest of us besides Jasper and Alice laughed.

"It's ok Darlin now as you were saying" Jasper replied.

"Oh right, I am so happy for you both mum and dad, I can't wait for the little one to be born, if the baby is a girl then she is going to love shopping unlike our mother and we get to go baby shopping. YAY" Alice said running over to Carlisle and I and hugged us.

'I could always hope that she doesn't love shopping, I don't mind if she likes it but we don't need another Alice' I thought to Carlisle.

Carlisle chuckled "True"

"What is so funny?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Nothing; isn't that right Carlisle" I asked him.

"That is right love" He answered me.

Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Peter chuckled. I looked at Alice.

"I do enjoy shopping when it isn't for me and is for little babies" I told Alice smiling.

"We need to make another stop in Victoria's Secret for you mum" Rosalie said.

"No we don't" I replied.

"Yes we do" Alice said smirking at me.

"URGH back to the topic at hand" I said changing the subject.

"What topic is that?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle and my daughter or son, your baby brother or sister" Carlisle answered for me.

"Oh right" Emmett replied.

Alice sat back down on Jasper's lap as he said "I am really happy for you both mum and dad and I think it will be great to have a little one running around the house"

I smiled at Jasper as Carlisle replied to him "Thanks son".

Peter, Charlotte and Edward told us that they are happy for us and that they can't wait for her or him to be born. That leaves Esme and Rosalie. I know that it is going to be abit difficult for them both because of their human lives.

"Let's go hunting Char, Em, Jaz, Ali and Ed to give Rose and Esme time to talk to mum and dad by themselves" Peter said.

"Ok" They replied.

"Thank you" Rosalie and Esme told Peter.

"Anytime" He replied to them before leaving with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Charlotte to go hunting.

'Maybe I should go to love, it might be easier for them to explain it to their mother and then you can tell me later tonight' Carlisle thought.

I looked at him and thought back 'Are you sure?'

'Yea, love you' He thought.

'Love you too' I thought back.

Carlisle pecked me on the lips, sat me down on the couch after standing up. He kneeled down infront of Rosalie and Esme; they both looked up at him.

"Rose and Esme it might be easier for you both if you just talk to your mother, I will go hunt with the others and Bella can tell me later if you both like. You can call me if any of you need me and I will come straight back home" Carlisle told them.

"Ok thank you dad" They both replied.

"Anytime sweeties" He said hugging them.

Carlisle kissed my forehead before leaving. I stood up walked over to Esme and Rosalie and held their hands. They both looked up at me.

"Let's go to Carlisle and my room, it will be more comfortable and that way if they come back while we are still talking they won't disrupt us" I said.

"Ok" They both replied standing up.

We walked up to Carlisle and my room and inside, we all sat down comfortably on the bed. I kept hold of one each of their hands in mine.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will" Rosalie answered.

"Ok sweetie whenever you are ready" I replied.

Rosalie looked out the window and into the forest, we stayed quiet for a while before Rosalie started quietly talking "When I was human all I ever wanted, ever dreamed of when I grew up was to be beautiful, marry a man who loves me, cares for me and spoils me and of course wants to be a family man." She looked down at our hands before continuing "We were going to have a few children, grow old together and watch our children and then grand children grow, we were going to have our own little cottage and have a happy life but that all changed the night I nearly died"

Rosalie started crying the only way vampires could tearlessly. I had tears running down my cheeks, I hugged her and she hugged me back. We are still hugging while she continued "My little sister warned me about Royce saying that he was a bad man and that I shouldn't marry him but I didn't listen to her and I told her that she was only acting that way because she was jealous. So I went ahead and married Royce and moved in with him. One night I was walking home from my parent's house, I was walking past the bar when I saw Royce and his friends drunk outside the bar. Royce promised me that he didn't drink but I saw that night that he lied to me. Royce called me over so being me and liking the attention walked over to them. Royce and his friends raped and bashed me then and there. When they were finished with me they left me there one the side of the road to die. I would have died if it wasn't for Carlisle. I could never hate Carlisle for changing me that night. I am really happy for you and dad mum and I can't wait to have a baby sister or brother to look after but I won't lie"

"Lie about what?" I asked her.

"Lie and say that I'm not even a little bit jealous because in reality I am alittle jealous" She answered.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Rose" I told her.

"No problem, now I have to go find my monkey man to cheer me up" She replied.

Rose hugged me, kissed my cheek and ran out of the room leaving Esme and I. We faced each other and I held both of her hands in mine. Esme is looking down at our hands.

"They are back" She whispered.

"Don't worry they can't hear us" I replied.

I rubbed soothing circles one Esme's hand with my thumbs.

"Take your time sweetie" I said.

"When I was human I married this wonder, handsome man. He treated me like a man should treat a women and he loved him, that was until after we got married and moved in together. About four months after moving in together he started to drink a lot. He would come home late drunk and he would abuse, bash and rape me. He more drunk he got the worst the beating got. A year later I found out that I was pregnant so I ran away while he was at work. I wouldn't let my child grow up in that kind of life"

I hugged Esme, she hugged me back, we were both crying, Esme tearlessly of course. She kept on telling her story "A gave birth to a baby boy and I named him Tommy, my husband didn't come and try and find us, he was probably glad that I had ran away. Anyway when Tommy was only three weeks old he died because he got really sick. I couldn't live without my baby so I jumped off of a bridge. Someone found me and took me into the hospital, humans couldn't hear my heart beat because it was too soft so they took me straight to the morgue that is where Carlisle found me, took me back to his house and changed me. I don't hate Carlisle for changing me and never will because he saved me and now I have the love of my life. I am so happy for you and dad mum and I can't wait for the little one to be running around the house. I am also alittle jealous like Rose is but I wont let that get the best of me I promise."

"Thank you for telling me that sweetie" I said.

"No problem mum" She replied.

We pulled apart and I wiped my tears away.

"Ready to go back downstairs mum" Esme asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

Esme and I walked downstairs and into the loungeroom where the others are and Esme sat down on Edward's lap while I sat down on Carlisle's. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ok love?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah I am fine hun" I answered pecking him on the lips.

I sat there thinking about what Rosalie and Esme said so that Carlisle could hear until I fell asleep in his arms.


	33. Chapter 33

Bella's Pov:

I woke up in Carlisle and my bed laying on Carlisle's chest the next morning. I could remember what happened yesterday. I looked up at Carlisle's face smiling; he smiled back down at me.

"I love you Carlisle forever and always" I told him.

"I love you too love forever and always, forever and always" He replied.

I reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Let's go get you some breakfast, the kids have gone out for a quick hunt" Carlisle told me.

"Ok" I replied standing up.

Carlisle stood up next to me wrapping an arm around my waist; I looked down at my clothes to see that they have changed, I am now wearing one of Carlisle's shirts and pair of boxer shorts and Carlisle is wearing a pair of slacks with no shirt. I smiled up at him saying "You changed my clothes" stating the obvious.

He smirked down at me and nodded. I giggled as my stomach rumbled.

"Let's go feed you and our baby shall we?" Carlisle asked.

"We shall" I answered giggling.

Carlisle picked me jumped vampire speed, I squealed while he chuckled and ran us down to the kitchen, he sat me down at the kitchen table handing me my breakfast and then he sat across from me reading the paper. I started eating my breakfast while thinking about Carlisle.

"Bella" Carlisle said.

"Yeah hun" I replied.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Why would you like to know hun?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Because you have a big smirk on your face so you must be thinking about something so please tell me" He answered me.

"I'm thinking about you my love" I said.

"What about me?" He asked smirking.

"Oh you know the usual" I answered finishing up my breakfast.

Carlisle quickly washed, dried and put my dishes away, and then we both went and sat down on the couch in the loungeroom facing each other. I held Carlisle's hand in mine.

"The usual?" He asked looking at me confused.

"Yea the usual, how much I love you, how sexy you look, how you are going to be a great father and lots more but most of all about our private time together" I answered him smiling up at him.

"You are soo cute, hot, sexy and you are going to be one fantastic mother to our baby like you already are to our children" He replied smirking.

I giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"MUMMY, DADDY WERE HOME" We heard Emmett yell from the back door.

"In the loungeroom Emmett" I replied to him.

I looked into Carlisle's beautiful golden eyes getting lost in them; I noticed that they are darker today than usual. He needs to go hunting soon, how long has it been since he last hunted I wondered to myself?

'Carlisle hun when was the last time that you hunted' I thought to him not wanting to break our eye connection.

'About a week, why?' He thought back.

'Your eyes are getting dark' I thought back to him.

"Mum, dad?" Emmett asked confused but we ignored him.

'I will be fine for a few more days love don't worry' Carlisle thought trying to convince me that he will be ok.

I shook my head breaking our eye connection and looked down at my hands thinking 'You need to hunt hun'

"I am fine really love" He said reassuringly.

I looked at our kids they all looked scared like they think that we are having a fight and are about to break up.

"Yes you do hun and you know it" I replied looking at him.

"Love?" Carlisle asked.

"Please just go hun, please for me" I said looking down at the ground.

"Sure love I will go for you, I will be back in a few hours" He replied standing up, kissing me on the forehead.

Just before he left we both thought I love you to each other. I turned around and faced our kids.

"How was hunting?" I asked them.

"Great. Mum what was that about?" Alice asked.

"What was what about?" I asked her.

"What was the thing just before with you and dad about?" Emmett asked for her.

"Nothing much really, he didn't want to go hunting" I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"So you weren't fighting?" Alice asked.

I laughed and answered "No we were definitely not fighting"

"That's good" They all answered.

I stood up and hugged all of the kids.

"Don't worry we aren't going to break up" I told them all.

They all nodded smiling and sat down. Emmett pulled me down on his lap laughing, I giggled and got comfy.

"So" I said after 10 minutes of silence.

"How did you sleep mum?" Edward asked.

"I slept very well Edward, thanks for asking" I answered him.

"No problem mum" He replied.

"So how is school?" I asked.

"School is still boring as always" Emmett answered while bouncing his knees causing me to bounce up and down.

"Emmett stop" I said giggling.

He didn't stop, he just kept on chuckling.

"Please Emmett son" I begged.

Emmett stopped bouncing his knees, everyone else laughed.

"Not funny" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh you know that it is mum" Rose said giggling.

I suddenly felt like I was going to spew, I jumped off of Emmett's lap and ran quickly into the downstairs bathroom. I locked the bathroom and threw up all of my breakfast into the toilet.

"MUM" I heard them all yell.

After I spewed up everything I rinsed my mouth out, walked out of the bathroom, upstairs and into Carlisle and my bathroom ignoring everyone. I brushed my teeth before walking back downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat down at the table with a glass of water in my hand.

"Mum" Char said quietly walking over to me and crouching down infront of me taking my hands in hers.

"Yes Char" I replied.

"I thought about something last night after you and dad went to bed so that you could sleep. After I finished thinking about it I talked to Peter about it and well he agreed with me" She said.

"Please tell me what you were thinking about" I replied.

"Sure well that is why I am in here" She said.

"Ok, well please continue" I replied.

Carlisle walked in and we both faced him.

"Please do sit down dad; this saves me having to save it twice" Char told him.

Carlisle sat down next to me held my hand and also faced Charlotte.

"Please continue as you were saying Char" Carlisle said.

"So as I was saying I was thinking about….." She started


	34. Chapter 34

Bella's Pov:

"Well I was thinking about your baby" Char answered.

"What about our baby?" I asked.

"Well she or he is going to be half vampire half human correct?" She asked.

"Correct" Carlisle answered.

"Well since the baby is half vampire won't she need to have blood in her diet aswell as the human food so that she can make both parts of the baby happy?" Char asked.

Carlisle looked like he was thinking hard about it. I looked at Char finally getting what she was saying.

"You mean that I might have to drink blood?" I asked.

"Yes" Char answered.

Peter walked in, stood behind Char and said "And that way if you keep throwing up your breakfast like you did this morning you will still have something in your stomach for your baby"

"Why didn't I think of this? This will help both Bella and our baby" Carlisle said.

I put my hand on his arm reassuringly, he turned to face me.

"It's ok Carlisle, we know now and that's all that matters" I told him.

"Yeah, your right" He answered.

"I'm always right" I replied.

That made Char, Peter, Carlisle and myself burst out laughing. We all walked out into the loungeroom and sat down with the others. My tummy rumbled. Esme handed me two pieces of toast with strawberry jam and a cup of water.

"Thank you Esme" I said.

"No problem mum" She replied smiling.

I ate my food and drank my water before Edward took them into the kitchen and sat back down.

"How are you feeling mum?" Jasper asked.

"Like you don't already know" I said.

"Yeah that might be true but the others don't know" He replied.

"Fine I feel great" I answered.

"Happy?" I asked looking at Jasper while smiling.

"Much better thanks" He replied chuckling.

"Anytime" I replied laughing.

"Can we go shopping tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Aslong as it is baby shopping" I answered.

"Of course we are going shopping for da baby" Rosalie said smirking.

Edward chuckled.

"What are you chuckling about?" I asked him.

"Alice, Char and Rosalie all have the same thoughts" He answered.

"And what exactly were they thinking?" I asked.

"Please don't tell her" Char, Alice and Rosalie all said.

"I can't tell you their thoughts if I can't tell them yours" Edward told me smiling smugly.

"Urgh you are so unfair" I grumbled under my breath.

"You tell everyone your thoughts and they will tell theirs to everyone" Jasper said calmly.

"No I am not going to tell everyone my thoughts about Carlisle, they are for me and me only" I said folding my arms across my belly.

"So that's why you didn't let Edward tell anyone your thoughts you were having sexual thoughts about the old man" Emmett replied and then boomed out laughing.

I put my face in my hands and Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Emmett" Carlisle said.

"Yea pop" He replied.

"Stop" Carlisle said.

"Sure thing pop" He replied.

The next day we went shopping and bought a baby crib, baby changing table, a pram, a few bottles, a few dummies, a few sets of clothes and other things. Just before we left they dragged me into Victoria's secret.

"Girls" I whined.

"Yes mum" They all replied smiling.

"Nothing" I said softly.

After half an hour in Victoria's Secret we finally went home. Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Peter helped the girls unpacked the car and put them in the baby's room. Carlisle picked me up and carried me inside and in the loungeroom. We both sat down snuggling on the couch watching a movie.

It has been 2 months and my tummy is really, really big. I look like a fat whale even though Carlisle says I don't and call's me beautiful. Today Carlisle is checking on our baby again to see how she is going. Yes we found out a week ago that we are having a baby girl. I have to drive to the hospital today so I got into my car and drove to the hospital. I got out and walked inside.

"Hello Bella" Nurse Jenny said as she walked up to me.

"Hello Jen" I replied.

"Are you here to see Dr Cullen?" She asked.

"Of course she is" Dr Bourke answered for me.

"Well hello Dr Bourke I didn't see you walking with us" I told her.

"That is because I am a ninja, I'm as silent as a mouse" She replied and we all start laughing.

"What is so funny girls?" We all heard Carlisle ask from behind us.

Us three girls screamed and jumped. We turned around to face Carlisle with our hand over our hearts.

"Jeeze Dr Cullen are you trying to give us all a heart attack?" Nurse Jenny asked.

"No not at all, I would never want to give you three wonderful ladies a heart attack" He answered.

Dr Bourke muttered "Suck up" Under her breath.

I faced Dr Bourke and said "Now he is silenter then a mouse, he is a ninja"

"True, he could sneak up on a ghost" She replied.

Us three girls laughed again.

"Ok well Bella love are you ready for your check up?" Carlisle asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah sure, I will see you two later" I said facing Nurse Jenny and Dr Bourke.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't" Nurse Jenny said laughing.

"I'm pregnant girls" I replied shaking my head.

"And that didn't stop me" Dr Bourke said.

"Please don't put too many thoughts into her mind girls" Carlisle replied chuckling.

"We won't" They both said.

Carlisle and I said bye before we walked into his office.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep" I answered.

Carlisle helped me onto the bed and we checked our beautiful baby girl. She is healthy and growing fast.

"Only about one to two more months to go until you give birth love" Carlisle said sitting me on his lap.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep" He answered.

"Wow, we need to name her" I said.

"Yes we do, have you thought of a name for her?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"What is it love?" He asked.

"I really love the name.." I answered.


	35. Chapter 35

Bella's Pov:

"I really love the name Lexi" I answered Carlisle looking at my hands.

"It is a great name. How about her full name can be Lexi Marie Cullen?" He asked me.

"I love it" I answered smiling up at him.

Carlisle kissed me on the lips softly but I deepened it. We kept on kissing until someone knocked on Carlisle's office door. We quickly pulled apart.

"Come in" Carlisle called out.

Nurse Jenny and Dr Bourke walked in.

"What's up Nurse Jenny and Dr Bourke?" Carlisle asked them.

"We were waiting outside for Bella to see how your baby is going but she took too long so we decided to come and make sure that you are both still alive" Jenny answered.

I giggled and apologized, "Sorry girls".

"It is ok Bella" They both replied.

"Well she is healthy just like she is supposed to be. I can't wait until she is born" I told them.

"Aww have you thought of a name yet?" Jenny asked.

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded his head so I looked at the girls smiling and answered "Lexi Marie Cullen"

"That is such a cute name" Dr Bourke answered.

"And she is going to be a gorgeous baby" Nurse Jenny said.

"I know" I replied.

"Well girl's as much as I love having this little chat I have to get back to work so that I don't get fired" Carlisle told us all standing himself and me up.

"Aww but we were having such a lovely talk" I said pouting up at him.

"I'm sure we can finish that talk at home love" He replied pecking me on the lips as Dr Bourke and Nurse Jenny Awwed at us.

"Or I could talk to your boss to let you off so we can talk" I said smirking up at him.

"I am already half an hour late babe I can't really be any later or I will have to work later tonight" He replied.

Knock knock. Nurse Jenny opened the door and let Carlisle's boss in.

"Speak of the boss and the boss shall appear" I whispered to Jenny and Dr Bourke causing them both to laugh. I could see Carlisle smiling from behind me.

Us four turned around and faced Carlisle's, Nurse Jenny's and Dr Bourke's Boss.

"How may I help you Dr House?" Carlisle asked.

"Why are you not working yet Dr Cullen? You are half an hour late" Dr House asked.

Carlisle was about to cut in when I answered for him "I am sorry Dr House Carlisle being late is my fault"

Dr House looked at me and asked "How is it your fault that he is late?"

"Because Dr House you see I am Dr Cullen's girlfriend I guess you could say and we are having a baby and well" I started then looked at him with an innocent expression before finishing "Well I was becoming abit worried about our baby you see so I came here as fast as I could and asked Carlisle if he could check her"

"But you see Carlisle already asked me for half an hour so that he could check your baby and that was an hour ago" Dr house said.

"Yeah but you see this is my first pregnancy thank god but I was really worried so I kept on asking him questions about the pregnancy and about our baby" I answered looking down.

"He still should have been to work on time I gave him half an hour" Dr House answered.

I whispered to Dr Bourke and Nurse Jenny "He is a tough cookie to crack" They giggled and nodded their heads.

I faced Dr House and asked "Dr House have your wife and you had a baby?"

"Yes" He answered.

"What comes first to you, your wife and kid or work?" I asked.

"My wife and kids" He answered without a second thought.

I nodded as Carlisle whispered into my ear asking me "Where are you going with this?"

I just smiled up at him before looking back at Dr House.

"Well then if your wife was worried about her pregnancy and baby and asked if you could get off work to talk to her. What would you do? Would you tell her that you can't, that the baby is fine and you will talk when you get home from work or would you leave work as soon as she asked you to come home and talk and go home to her?" I asked leaning into Carlisle as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I would go home without a second thought" He answered and then smiled softly at Carlisle.

"Dr Cullen I will let it pass this time because your girlfriend needed you but next time you will have to make up time for it" Dr House told Carlisle.

"Thank you" He replied.

"No problem no please go back to work the three of you" Dr House said before he left.

I smiled at Carlisle and pecked him on the lips and said "Go to work hun before you get into more trouble"

"Ok love you and I will see you at home" He said.

"Love you too" I replied.

Carlisle pecked me on the lips and then walked out of his office. I faced Nurse Jenny and Dr Bourke. They both hugged me.

"Well we better get back to work aswell before he comes back and we get in trouble" Dr Bourke said.

"And I doubt that you will be able to get us out of trouble like you did for Dr Cullen" Nurse Jenny said next.

I laughed and then we all said bye to each other. Nurse Jenny and Dr Bourke walked out of Carlisle's office. I found a piece of paper and pen and wrote.

Dear Carlisle hun,

I am soo sorry that I got you in trouble with your boss. I didn't mean to do that.

Please let me make up for getting you into trouble. It would make me feel better.

See you when you get home.

Love you with all of my heart and forever and always.

Your Bella.

XOXOXOXO

On it and sat it on top of his work bag so that he will see it, walked out of the hospital and got into my car. I drove home, walked inside and into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and ate my cheese and drank my cup of blood. If I wasn't pregnant with a half vampire baby craving blood and wasn't living in a house full of vampires I would have been sick by now. After cleaning up my dishes I walked into the loungeroom and sat down on the couch to wait for the rest of my family to get home. Just as I turned the television on to watch some tv I heard a voice out the front yell "BELLA GET OUT HERE NOW".

I sighed wondering who could be here now and why they are yelling at me instead of knocking on the front door like a normal person would and walked over to the front door opening it to see….


	36. Chapter 36

Bella's Pov:

I opened my front door to see Jacob Black, Billy Black, Sam Uley and Mr Uley standing out the front.

"When will you all leave me alone?" I asked.

They didn't answer me.

"Leah and Seth don't live here anymore so want in the world do you want?" I asked getting angrier.

Carlisle's Pov:

I had this funny feeling that Bella the love of my existence and our unborn baby are in trouble so I ran out of my patience room and into my office picking up my bag and keys and also a letter that was on top of my bag. I put the letter in my back pocket, ran out to my car human speed, got in and sped drove home to see Sam Uley, Mr Uley, Jacob Black and Billy Black standing outside of my house with Bella standing infront of them. They are arguing, I jumped out of my car and ran over to Bella wrapping my arms around her.

Alice's Pov:

Us kids are at school sitting in the cafeteria for lunch. The smell of food is revolting. I am sitting on Jasper's lap pulling my pretzel to pieces.

"What are we going to do after school?" Emmett asked.

"Well I gotta go eat this afternoon" Jasper answered.

"I love the way how you say eat instead of hunt" I said.

We all laughed when I mum's and dad's futures turned black. I got scared.

"What's wrong babe? What has you soo scared?" Jasper asked me.

"Mum and dad's futures just went black" I whispered.

"Well then let's go" Peter said.

We all stood up and ran out into the parking lot human speed, got into our cars and left.

Bella's Pov:

(Continuing from where we left off in Bella's Pov at the beginning).

They didn't answer me; they just looked at my baby belly. I crossed my arms over my big baby belly and glared at them.

"Your pregnant?" Jacob asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"From Carlisle?" Sam asked.

"No from the guy next door, Of course I am pregnant with Carlisle's child he is the only one that I would ever have a child with" I answered getting really angry.

"Is the baby going to be a vampire?" Mr Uley asked.

"Maybe" I answered.

"How much do you know about the monster inside of you?" Billy asked.

"More then you" I answered. "And my baby isn't a monster you are"

"If it is going to be a vampire then it is a monster" Jacob growled.

Carlisle sped up the driveway, stopped the car, ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you alright love?" He asked.

"I am fine, just abit angry that they come to our home and start calling our baby a monster" I answered.

Carlisle growled at them.

"We can't let that thing inside Bella live if it is going to drink blood. It will turn out to be a craved monster" Sam growled.

"You know nothing about Bella and my baby so I suggest that you shut up and leave" Carlisle growled.

My baby started kicking me so I put my hands on my belly over Carlisle's hands. The kids cars came up the driveway then, they all got out of their cars and ran over to us, standing protectively infront of us.

"What are you all doing home from school early?" I asked.

"Your futures disappeared and now I know why" Alice answered growling.

"Stupid wolves" Our kids muttered.

"They are" I said.

"You will NEVER get anywhere near my lil sis" Edward growled.

"Leave NOW" I growled.

Yes I growled.

"We will be back" Mr Uley said.

"And we will be gone" I replied.

"We can't let you leave" Sam said.

"You can't make us stay" I replied.

I walked out of Carlisle's arms and over to Sam stopped infront of him.

"Bella" Carlisle said.

"I will be alright hun" I replied smiling at him before looking at Sam again.

I put my hands on my belly and looked at Sam in the eyes ignoring everyone else around us.

"Now Sam I understand that you imprinted on Emily Young correct" I said.

"Correct" He replied.

"And you aren't human you are a werewolf and it was hard to tell her that correct" I said.

"Correct" He replied.

"What is she doing?" Mr Uley asked.

"Using her brain" Edward replied.

"And that is because you were scared that she would run away screaming and never want to see you again correct" I said.

"Correct" He replied.

"And now that you are engaged to her you both are thinking about starting a family correct" I asked.

"Correct" He answered.

"And then what if she did get pregnant with your child and then someone came up to you saying that they had to kill your baby which would kill Emily because they think that your baby is a monster. What would you do?" I asked rubbing my belly softly.

"…" He answered.


	37. Chapter 37

Bella's Pov:

"I would not let them anywhere near Emily and my unborn child and I would protect them both with my life" Sam answered my question.

"Exactly, So Sam why do you think any of my family or I would let you even touch my baby?" I asked.

"Because you don't know anything about your baby that is growing fast inside of you and it could kill everyone in town" He answered.

"Correction we know everything we need to know about Carlisle and my baby. You wolves are the ones who don't know shit about her" I said to him.

"So tell us about this thing that is growing inside of Bella and then we will tell you whether it can survive or not" Mr Uley said.

We all walked around the back. I sat down on a chair with my family standing behind me while Billy and Mr Uley sat down across from us with Jacob and Sam standing behind them.

"To start off she will be half human and half vampire" I said.

"How does that make her any less dangerous?" Billy asked.

"Because she won't just need blood which will be animal blood but she will need to eat human food aswell" I answered.

"While she will have hard skin, it won't be as hard as ours or as cold. She will have a heartbeat and a pulse" Carlisle said then Jasper said "She won't be a strong as us and she can be killed easier"

"She is no threat to any of the town people" Alice told them matter of factly.

"We aren't going to let her into town until she can control herself" I said.

"We are going to be moving after she is born to a place with no humans" Carlisle told them.

"We still aren't convinced" Billy replied.

'We need some help' I thought to Edward.

"I know mum but how?" He asked.

'I know just keep them here. Tell them some more stuff about Lexi' I thought to Edward standing up.

"Where are you going love?" Carlisle asked me.

"Just to the toilet hun, I will be right back" I answered.

I pecked Carlisle on the cheek, nodded to Edward and walked into the house and over to them house phone dialling a number I never thought I would need to ring.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hello Emily it is Bella, I know that you don't like me but I need your help" I said.

"What kind of help Bella?" She asked.

"Emily I am pregnant with Carlisle's baby and I want to keep it" I answered.

"Then what is the problem?" She asked.

"Jacob, Billy, Mr Uley and" I didn't finish.

"And who?" She asked.

"And Sam are here to kill my baby which will kill me" I answered.

"Why would he do that?" Emily asked.

"Because they think that my baby is going to kill everyone in town but she won't and I can't let them kill my baby." I said taking a deep breath before continuing "Emily you have to understand Carlisle and I never thought that we could have a baby together and it is only a one in a life time chance. If they kill our baby we will never ever get to have one. My whole family would be upset and angry because both me and my baby will be dead so that means they would want revenge which means that some or all of your wolves will die. Emily I just can't let them do that"

"Listen Kim, Rachel and I are on our way. We will be there in five minutes" Emily said.

"Thank you so much Emily, come straight out the back" I replied.

"No problem, bye" She said.

"Bye" I replied.

I hang up, had a drink of water, walked back outside and sat back down in my seat facing Billy, Mr Uley, Jacob, Sam, Paul and Jared.

"I see two more members of the pack decided to join us" I said.

"Yes and the rest can be here if any of your family try's anything" Jared said.

"Don't worry they won't" I replied smiling.

'Emily, Kim and Rachel are on their way, they are Sam, Jared and Paul's girlfriends or fiancé's' I thought to Edward.

He looked at me and asked "How did you get them to come here?"

'Easy told Emily that my family and I won't let them kill my baby and if they do they will kill me which mean you would all want revenge which would mean bye bye wolves' I thought smirking.

"Who is coming?" Sam asked.

"Oh just some visitors" I answered smirking.

The four wolves looked around them.

"Oh and don't worry they are human" I said pointing my hand to the side where Emily, Kim and Rachel stood.

Kim, Rachel and Emily walked over to their wolf and stood infront of them.

"What are you three doing here?" Sam asked them.

"Stopping you all from doing something stupid" Emily answered.

"What are we doing that is stupid?" Paul asked.

Kim, Rachel and Emily walked over to me and stood infront of me.

"Killing Bella and her baby, is killing two human lives. We thought that you saved humans not killed them" Rachel said.

"That thing inside of Bella is not a human it is half vampire" Jacob said.

"We were all friends with Charlie; he did lots of stuff for us without even knowing that you are wolves. The only thing we fought with him about was the Cullen's. All Bella had left was Charlie and the Cullen's then Charlie died so all she has is the Cullen's. Are you really going to take them away from her aswell?" Kim asked.

"Bye Killing Bella and the unborn baby you will be killing their whole family. They aren't like any other vampires they are different and you all know it" Emily said.

"Why are you three defending them?" Billy asked.

"Because if you kill Bella and their baby then you broke the treaty which means that they can start a war, are you all ready for a death wish and to be taken away from us three and your families?" Rachel asked.

"We can take care of the leaches. There are more of us then of them" Paul answered.

"Did you even think that they might have more vampire families? That they have vampire friends who would love to help them get revenge?" Emily asked.

"No" Sam mumbled quietly.

"We all know that they we would never want to do that" Carlisle said.

"We have come up with a conclusion" Mr Uley said.

Kim stood behind Jared, Rachel stood behind Paul and Emily stood behind Sam.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"…" Mr Uley answered.


	38. Chapter 38

Bella's Pov:

"Our conclusion is that we are going to let your baby live Bella but we are going to be keeping an eye on it until you all leave the area" Mr Uley said.

I looked at Carlisle and my children before facing Carlisle and nodding. Carlisle smiled at me before facing Mr Uley, Billy Black, the wolves and their imprints and replied "That is ok with us".

Billy Black and Mr Uley walked out the front to wait for the others. I stood up and walked over to Emily, Kim and Rachel.

"Thank you for coming here and doing that for me" I said.

"We had to stop them from being stupid somehow. You can't take a baby away from his or her parents it isn't right even if they are their enemies" Kim replied.

"They wouldn't understand until they have a kid of their own" Emily said after her then Rachel said "We are sorry for them coming down here"

"I would welcome it more if when they do come down here they aren't trying to take me away from my only family or trying to take my baby away from me. All they can think about is destroying my family" I muttered softly.

"Well we are enemies and our instinct tells us to kill vampires" Sam replied.

"You may kill vampires but only the ones who are a threat to your land, the Cullen's haven't hurt a single person on your land or anywhere near you land. They don't kill humans so they aren't dangerous" I told him.

(They are arguing).

"They could slip up and kill someone" Paul.

"I'm still alive aren't i?" Me.

"You're not the only person living in this world are you?" Jacob.

"No but I know for a matter of fact that they haven't hurt or killed one single person in years" Me.

"They could be lieing to you" Jared.

"They never lie to me" Me.

"And how do you know that?" Sam.

"Because I do whether you believe me or not, Call it mothers instinct" Me.

"Bella love you need to calm down" Carlisle said calmly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Everything you bloody say is about being a mother" Paul.

"And what is your bloody point? I am telling you the truth" Me.

I was getting that angry that it was probably stressing Baby Lexi out but I just couldn't stop.

"Love you will hurt baby Lexi if you don't calm down" Carlisle said soothingly trying to get me to calm down.

"Our point is that not everything you do has to involve being a bloody mother" Jacob.

"Guys if you don't stop this now you are going to hurt both the baby and Bella" Emily told the guys.

"She is the one who needs to calm down not us, she is the one who is going to hurt herself and her baby" Jacob.

(Arguing over)

A sharp pain suddenly went through my stomach and I screamed out loud, I would have fallen to the ground if Carlisle wasn't holding me. My water broke.

"Look at that she pissed herself" Paul said laughing.

Sam, Jacob and Jacob also laughed.

"You idiot she didn't piss herself her water broke" Rachel told him.

They all stopped laughing and Jared asked "What does that mean?"

I screamed out loud as the contractions kept on coming.

"She is about to give birth to her baby" Kim answered like she was talking to a child.

"Dad your study is ready" Edward said.

Carlisle picked me up and replied "Ok thanks son" and faced Sam.

"Sam" He said.

"Yes Dr Cullen" He replied.

Carlisle's Pov:

"I need your permission" I told him.

"Permission to do what?" He asked.

"To change Bella" I answered.

"Why are you changing her?" Emily asked.

"Because if I don't after she gives birth to baby Lexi Bella will die" I answered sadly.

Bella screamed again and Edward took her off of me before running upstairs and into my study. I heard him talk to Bella saying "Everything is going to be ok mum, dad will be up here in a minute he just needs to get permission off of Sam first so that we don't start a war".

"Ok, AHHHH" She replied to him.

"We all know how dad hates to fight whether they are our enemies or not" Edward told her before starting to help Bella.

Bella giggled alittle and said "Yeah" Before she screamed again.

Sam looked at the rest of my family, at me and at the window to the room where Bella is before looking at Emily.

"You can't pull their family apart Sam it isn't right, they need her" Emily said.

"Imagine you having a baby with your wife and when she gives birth to your baby she dies unless your enemy says that you can save her? What would you want your enemy to say?" Alice asked.

Sam sighed, faced me and answered "….."


	39. Chapter 39

Carlisle's Pov:

"You can change her but keep an eye on her. If she hurts anyone or the baby hurts anyone we will start a war" Sam said.

"Thank you and we will be moving after her change anyway" I told him and ran up to my study.

I ran over to Bella as Rosalie ran over to Bella and stood next to her holding her hand. I stood at the end of the table that Bella is laying on.

"Alright baby. I need you to push" I said.

Bella's Pov:

Carlisle ran over to the end of the table and check to see if I was ready to push our baby out. Rosalie stood next to me and held my hand. I smiled up at her before facing Carlisle.

"Alright baby. I need you to push" He said.

I pushed, squeezing Rosalie's hand really tight at the same time. I am glad that she is a vampire at this present time otherwise she wouldn't be able to feel her hand right now.

"5,4,3,2,1 again" Carlisle said.

I pushed really hard again.

"Deep breaths mum, slow deep breaths" Rosalie said.

I took slow deep breaths as Carlisle started counting again and then I pushed.

"NO SEX FOR YOU FOR A MONTH CARLISLE" I screamed at him.

Rosalie chuckled next to me. I heard the others downstairs laughing aswell.

"I love you sweetie. Push" He said.

I pushed and screamed at him again "GOD DAMN IT CARLISLE I MEAN IT. THIS SHIT HURTS"

"I'm sorry love. One more big push love, I can see her little head" He said.

"I can't do it, I can't push anymore" I said breathing heavily.

"Yes you can mum. I know you can" Rosalie replied.

"No I am too tired, let me sleep please" I said.

"No love stay awake please, help me get our daughter out and then I will let you sleep for as long as you would like" Carlisle said.

"Mum you can do it. One more big push mummy and then my little sister is here" Rose told me.

"You called me mummy" I said.

"Of course" She replied smiling softly at me.

I let out one big scream as I pushed as hard as I could. I sighed with relief as I heard a soft baby cry. Rosalie let go of my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Good job mum" She said.

"Dad you are going to have to bite her now. She has lost too much blood" Alice called out.

"Sleep now love, just keep your heart beating for me" He whispered as he kissed my lips, then my neck and then finally bit into my neck putting venom into me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a moan.

Carlisle's Pov:

I handed Lexi to Rosalie to clean up while I helped Bella.

"Sleep now love, just keep your heart beating for me" I whispered before I kissed her lips and neck. I then bit her neck, wrists, ankles and above her heart to put venom into her system.

I picked her up, and carried her into our bedroom laying her down on our bed. I cleaned her up and put a clean set of clothes on her. I sat down next to her and ran my fingers through her hair while whispering to her "Remember as much as your human life as you can so that you don't forget it. Remember your father, your mother, your life before you met myself and our family and remember all of the good times we had"

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Come in."

Rosalie walked in holding Bella and my baby girl Lexi and over to me. Rosalie handed her to me.

"I thought that you would like to have some time with her before she meets everyone else" Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rose" I replied.

"No problem dad, call if you need anything" She said.

"I will thanks" I replied as she left.

I looked down to see that baby Lexi is awake. She has Bella's brown wavy hair, button nose and my blue eyes. She has a heartbeat and a pulse but her skin is hard and cold like ours but isn't as hard or cold. Rosalie dressed her into a purple little dress.

"You can come in guys" I whispered knowing that they wanted to come in and see baby Lexi.

Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett and Rosalie walked in and over to us.

"Awww so is soo cute" The girls cooed.

"She looks like the both of you" Edward said.

"She does" I replied.

"Who had blue eyes?" Emmett asked.

"I did as a human" I answered.

"Can I please have a hold?" Alice asked.

"Sure" I answered handing Lexi to Alice.

"What is her name?" Charlotte asked.

"We haven't told any of you?" I asked confused.

"Nope" They all answered but Alice.

"I saw it in a vision but I didn't tell anyone" Alice answered.

"Ok thanks Alice" I said.

"No problem dad, I knew that you would like to tell everyone her name. It is a cute name by the way" She replied.

I chuckled "Her name is Lexi Marie Cullen"

"Aww so cute" Esme, Char and Rosalie all cooed.

They all had a hold of baby Lexi before leaving to go hunting. Rosalie handed me a baby bottle full of blood for when Lexi got hungry so that I wouldn't have to move.

These next three days are going to be hard I thought to myself just as Lexi started crying so I started feeding her.


	40. Chapter 40

Carlisle's Pov:

It has been three days since I put my venom and I haven't left her side once, she hasn't screamed once which is really amazing. Her heart is going crazy so that means it is nearly over. Rosalie ran in and grabbed baby Lexi off of me and left. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Charlotte, Edward, Esme and Peter ran into the room and stood infront of the door with Peter and Jasper standing infront of them.

I held Bella's hand in mine and waited for her to wake up.

Bella's Pov:

The fire left the rest of my body and went straight to my heart. My heart started beating that fast and hard that I thought that it was going to fly out of my chest. With one finally beat it stopped. Am I alive? Am I dead? I could hear cars driving past on the freeway. Birds in the trees chirping happily. Lake water running from through lake behind our house and a baby crying. Wait a minute a baby crying? OMG Lexi my baby girl.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the roof; I could see every single detail - every crack, every chip and soo much more. I felt someone's hand, the hand felt warm and soft. Sitting up, I turned to look at the person and saw that it was Carlisle. He looks even more handsome, I could see him much more clearly now. I looked down at myself to see that someone has changed me into a pair of my short shorts and a top. With my hand that isn't holding Carlisle's I felt my belly to see that the baby bump was gone. I looked up at Carlisle again and asked "Where is Lexi?"

"She is downstairs with Rosalie love" He replied.

I jumped up and stood infront of Carlisle facing him faster than any human would ever be able to move. "Is she ok?" I asked him.

"She is perfectly fine mum" Jasper answered before Carlisle could.

I turned around to face Jasper, Alice, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Edward and Esme.

"Wow she is beautiful" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice" I replied.

"She is something special" Peter said smirking.

I faced him and asked "What are you talking about?"

"Any other newborn vampire would be gone, running off to find the first blood that they could smell and wouldn't stop until there is no more" He answered.

"Oh" I said.

I felt a pain starting to form in my throat. "I guess that explains the pain in my throat"

"Yes. Love why don't I take you hunting?" Carlisle asked.

"Then when we get back can I meet our daughter?" I asked.

"Of course you can" He replied.

"Well then let's go" I said.

"Good luck mum" The kids said as Carlisle and i walked over to the window.

We jumped out the window and landed quietly on our feet holding hands. We were about to run into the forest when we heard Alice yell "OH AND MUM AND DAD COME STRAIGHT HOME AFTER YOUR HUNT LEXI WANTS TO MEET HER MUM" We heard the others laughing.

I shook my head as we ran into the forest and went hunting. I got a bear, lion and a few deer's. After the pain in my throat lessened and was at the back at my mind I ran over to Carlisle jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. We didn't pull apart until Carlisle's phone started ringing. With a sigh he pulled in out of his pocket, looked at the I.D caller and then put it back in his pocket.

"Alice" He sighed.

I giggled and jumped out of his arms saying "Let's go before she sends someone after us"

"Ok" He replied.

"Race you" I said before starting to run as fast as I could go back to the house.

"CHEATER" I heard him yell from behind me.

I laughed and yelled back to him "NAH YOUR JUST SLOW".

"IM GOING TO GET YOU AS SOON AS I CATCH YOU" He yelled back.

I jumped across the lake and into the front door and into the loungeroom hiding behind Peter and Jasper. They were standing next to each other talking. They both faced me.

"What are you doing mum?" Jasper asked.

"Hiding from your father" I answered.

"Why?" Peter asked as Carlisle ran in and stood infront of Peter and Jasper while I'm hiding behind them.

"Because she cheated" Carlisle answered Peter for me.

"I did not your just slow" I said giggling.

"Boys please move" Carlisle told Peter and Jasper.

"No boys please don't move, you are perfectly fine were you are" I said.

"Love" Carlisle said.

"Yes hunny" I replied.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do" I replied.

"Can I please have a hug?" He asked looking at me innocently.

"Don't do it mum" Our boys say.

"Do it mum" Our girls say.

I stood so that I was inbetween Peter and Jasper.

"Do you promise not to be mean to me?" I asked.

"I promise you my love that I will not be mean to you" He answered.

I ran at Carlisle and jumped into his arms knocking us both over. I landed on top of Carlisle, our kids were laughing. Carlisle pecked me on the lips. I heard a soft heart beat from behind me as Rosalie called my name "Mum".

I faced Rosalie to see her holding my baby girl Lexi. I jumped up and looked at Lexi fully.

"Oh my god Carlisle she is soo beautiful" I said.

"She is" He replied wrapping his arms around my waist.

She has my brown wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes. "You had blue eyes"

"Yes when I was human" Carlisle said.

"Can I please hold her?" I asked.

"Of course you can love. Rose" Carlisle answered.

Rosalie walked over to Carlisle and I and handed me our baby girl. She looks like a month old baby.

"She's soo big" I said.

"We know" Carlisle replied.

I gently rocked her from side to side; she smiled playing with a few strands of my hair. Carlisle and I stood like that with me holding Lexi for what seemed like forever until; she was asleep when four people with a wet dog smell knocked on the front door. I covered my hand with my nose.

"Urgh what is that god awful smell?" I asked.

"That my love would be the wolves" Carlisle answered.

"What do they want know?" I asked walking to the front door with the rest of my family.

Carlisle opened the door. Sam, Paul, Jacob and Jared all faced me and there moths dropped open.

"What?" I asked.

"You look the same but with just freaky red eyes" Jacob answered.

I rolled my eyes and asked "Why are you all here?"

"Because we have to see how you and the baby are going and to make sure that you both aren't killing any people" Sam answered.

"No we haven't killed anyone just a few animals and we are both going good as you can clearly see" I said.

"When are you all leaving?" Paul asked.

I faced Carlisle. He smiled at me and then looked at the wolves again. "We are going to start packing as soon as you all leave"

"Ok so then you should be gone before a week?" Sam asked.

I looked at Sam "Yes we will be gone before a week is up, so don't get your undies in a knot".

Carlisle and my kids laughed silently.

"Good" Paul said.

"Now can you all please leave you smell really bad and it is hurting my now sensitive nose" I said.

"You don't smell so great ever" Jared replied.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I said as they ran into the forest and left.

"Well let's get packing" I said facing my family.

"Ok" They all replied.

Carlisle and I ran into our room. I layed Lexi down on our bed as Carlisle and I started packing up our room.


	41. Chapter 41

Bella's Pov:

By the next morning we were all packed up and it was all packed in our cars. Carlisle is going to take his car, Lexi and I will take mine, and the kids will take their own. Before we left we had to meet up with the pack, their imprints and the elders at the treaty line.

"Ready to go everyone?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep let's go" The kids answered.

I strapped Lexi into her seat and got into the driver seat as the rest of my family got into their car. We drove to the treaty line; I got out of my car and got Lexi out of her car seat. Carlisle walked up to me wrapping his arm around my waist and we walked over to the elders, wolves and imprints. Our kids stayed in their cars.

"Awww" The imprints said looking at Lexi.

"Are you all leaving now?" Mr Uley asked.

"Yes we will be out of your hair as soon as we leave here" I answered looking at him.

"Bella why did you choose this life for yourself?" Billy asked.

"Because I love Carlisle and our family and they are all I have now that my father has died" I answered facing him.

"I am very sorry about what happened to your father Bella" Billy said.

"Yeah I know, you were best friends like family" I replied.

"Bella" The imprints all said.

"Yes" I replied looking at them.

"What's her name?" Kim asked.

"Lexi Marie Cullen" I answered.

"Aww" They said again.

They looked like they really wanted to come sure but they weren't sure if they could. I nodded and smiled at them and said "I won't hurt you girls it is ok."

Kim, Emily, Rachel and Leah walked over to Carlisle, Lexi and myself and looked at Lexi. Lexi opened her eyes and smiled at Carlisle and I.

"Aww she is soo cute" Kim cooed.

"She is" I replied.

"Blue eyes, where did she get the blue eyes from?" Leah asked looking at Carlisle and I.

I smiled at Lean and answered "Carlisle did when he was human"

"Emily, girls please come back over here" Sam ordered.

"In a minute we are looking at baby Lexi she is soo cute" Emily replied to him without even looking at him.

The wolves growled at us.

Sam growled out so that the humans couldn't hear "You hurt them and I will kill you on the spot".

I burst out laughing and looked at the girls. "Leah, Kim, Rachel and Emily you better go back over to your little doggies before they come over here and get you"

The girls looked at the wolves to see them all shaking, they sighed and walked over to them muttering about how they can't be trusted.

I just shook my head and faced the elders "Billy, Harry, Mr Uley and Old Quil is that everything?"

"Yes it is" They replied.

Carlisle and I said bye and walked over to my car. Carlisle took Lexi out of my arms and but her in her seat with a bottle in her mouth, closed the back door and opened mine for me.

"Thank you hun" I said getting into my car.

"Anytime love" He replied, pecked me on the lips, closed my door and jogged over to his car getting in.

We all started driving Carlisle in front and Edward in the back. The rest of us were inbetween. We drove all the way to our new house in Alaska. We live about a two minute run for us from the Denali's house. Once we were all settled in and unpacked the kids looked after Lexi while Carlisle and I went hunting. After we finished hunting we ran back to the house. I faced Carlisle making him stop just outside of our new house.

"I love you" I said pecking him on the lips.

"As I love you" He replied deepening it.

"Now, now Carlisle I thought you had better manners then that" Carmen said from the front door.

We both pulled apart and looked at Carmen and Eleazer; they both looked like they could burst out laugh.

"Carmen, Eleazer how are you both?" Carlisle asked as we walked over to them.

"We are good and how about you both?" Eleazer asked.

"I'm fantastic. I have a great family, great cousins, a wonderful man and a beautiful little girl" I answered him.

I hugged Carmen and Eleazer before slapping Carlisle on the bum and running inside.

"ISABELLA" I heard Carlisle yell out as Carmen and Eleazer started laughing.

"Hello Tanya, Kate and Irina how are you three?" I asked hugging them.

"Hey Bella and we are great" They replied.

I sat down and Edward handed me Lexi before he ran upstairs with Esme.

"Mum how are you feeling?" Alice asked.

"I feel great" I answered.

Carlisle, Carmen and Eleazer walked in and sat down aswell.

"She is very beautiful" Tanya said.

"She is" Carlisle replied.

"She is a mixture of you both" Carmen said.

"And before any of you ask Carlisle had blue eyes as a human" Alice said sighing.

Carlisle and I laughed.

This was just the beginning of our long, happy life. We might have a few bumpy paths on our way but we will get through it together as a family. I am glad that I did come back to Forks, Forks was where my life finally had some meaning to it. My name is Isabella Marie Cullen I got married to my loving man Carlisle four months after we moved and that was my story.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and comment on this story. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again Twilets :P


End file.
